


In The Darkest Woods

by KryHeart_Ardy



Category: RWBY, World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: AU, Aged-Up Character(s), Blood and Gore, Body Horror, F/M, Horror, Voilence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-03-06 05:13:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 47,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryHeart_Ardy/pseuds/KryHeart_Ardy
Summary: In a World of Darkness full of magic, vampires, werewolves and monsters of all kinds. One every hundred years a Silver Eyed warrior 'Awakens', these beings of incredible magic are valued by all creatures of the night. Ruby Rose has 'Awakened' at seventeen years of age and word had quickly spread. During an attempt on her life she is saved by two strangers, one a Garou the Kine call them werewolves and a vampire without a purpose. Together they fight to keep the young Ruby Rose alive long enough for her to learn to use her powers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written by the wonderful Ardianna and mostly I do the editing. Another crossover story but this time lets go dark and have some fun.

    The woods pressed in around a young woman as she ran for her life. She could barely see ten meters before her, her silver eyes darting around as the slobbering sounds grew louder behind her. Her cloak was in rags, her knees skimmed and her hands bloodlied from many a fall. The panting grew louder and louder behind her, with a high cry she fell and turned on her heel to the Beowolves prowling toward her with slavating jaws.

    She scrambled back into the tree pain growing in her head. All Grimm had a master, most often they beyond to Salem, other times the Tremere or Tzimisce, whoever controlled the Grimm could see what they saw. Her book bag tumbled open, a leather bound book with a silver pentagram with a circle around it. The crimonsotte scrambled to grab the book and clenched at a small pentacle she had around her neck. She knew she had brought this on herself practicing magic, she stretched out her hand and whispered. “Dliehs.” A silver white shield formed around her in a thin orb, silver was her magic she curled up tight shrinking the shield around her.

    The Beowolves leaped forward started clawing at the shield, their claws quickly punching holes into it that then quickly mended. Ruby Rose squeezed her eyes shut, tears collected in her eyes. _Stupid stupid magic only ever brought harm._

    BOOM

    BOOM

    BOOM

    BOOM

    Ruby’s eyes snapped open to the sight of slobbering jaws, too focused on snuffing out the little mage to be worried about the monster racing towards them till it was much too late.

    The Garou was massive and in his Crinos form, it was almost double the size of the Grimm. It’s red eyes were glowing gold as it ripped into the back of a Beowolf with claws several inches long. The Garou plowed all three Beowolves off of the young woman’s shield, snapping its jaws around the neck of the next one, lifting and shaking it like a rag doll, while ripping the heart of the first. The last had enough common sense to run.

    The Werewolf, paused taking a few massive breaths his huge chest expanding and contracting. _Stupid little girl._ The Garou turned it’s massive head towards the girl, cowering under her flimy little shield. “You’re safe stupid girl.”

    Ruby did not believe him for one moment, her hand shaking as she held it out to keep the shield going. “What are you?” She shifted back even tighter into the tree, pulling the shield even tighter around her.

    “You’re kind call me a werewolf, but Garou is the correct term.” His jaw moved slightly as he spoke she could see a long tongue in that mouth. The werewolf lowered himself slowly to the ground. “You’ve made almost as many friends as you have enemies little girl.” He flopped down onto his side so he didn’t dwarf the girl so much, he wouldn’t shift out of his Crinos form right now. He didn’t have any clothes, he supposed he could go into his Lupus form, get the girl out of this woodland.

    “Friends? Enemies?” Ruby asked sweat starting to collect around her face, holding the shield was hard.

    “The spirits like you, otherwise I wouldn’t be here. Enemies, well there are many that will gladly take your blood. Stupid little girl playing with magic.” The werewolf set his head on the ground, his pale red eyes fixed on her, she was weak the shield was going to die in moments.

    Sure enough Ruby couldn’t keep it up, her hand fell and with it her shield. She clenched her book to her chest, her silver eyes stared into his red. “You’re not going to hurt me? Are you?”

    _So she does have a brain and no screaming, I’m amazed._ The Garou smiled showing off his long sharp lupine teeth. “Points girly.”

    “Your kind always under estimate the worth of the Kine.” Another figure appeared leaping down from a tree. “Though I must say I am surprised you didn’t smell me Garou.” The extremely dabber man appeared beside them several steps away. He wore black dress shoes and trousers, with a black jacket and green cowled shirt. His hair was platinum silver and he wore small glasses that sat low on his nose. His eyes were copper, but very sharp.

    The Garou leaped to his feet faster than Ruby could blink. “VAMPIRE!” He roared, launching forward jaws salivating all the while. The coppered eyed man leaped straight up into the tree again. “Calm yourself wolf!” A third eye opened in the middle of his forehead pure gold. He landed on the tree and pushed off it of with thunderous force the tree splitting under the force. He slammed his hand into the werewolf’s side.

    The wolf howled in pain as the Salubri used the Discipline of Valeren upon him. Pain raced through his body but he twisted his massive head and snapped it over the vampires arm and it ripped it clear off.

    Ruby flinched as blood splattered her face and pushed herself up to her feet. Then turned tail and ran, clenching her book to her chest.

    Forsaking his arm the vampire leaped upward into the trees then jumped and sprinted between them racing after Ruby. He activated his Obeah Discipline regenerating his arm by sacrificing some of his blood reverses. He could hear the Garou giving chase, he leaped down and snatched Ruby up, now she let out a scream as a arm closed around her waist. Then leaped up into a tree holding Ruby tight. The Garou missing catching them by millimeters.

    The Vampire spun on the branch holding Ruby so tight she didn’t dare struggle. “Calm yourself werewolf! I wish the girl no harm! No Vampire is kindred of mine!” He shoved his bangs out of the way showing off his third eye. “I am Salubri Garou! You know what that means! I am outcast among the clans, making an foe of you is not my goal.”

The Garou had half a mind to bring the tree down, the vampire would protect the girl, but the Salubri did have a point, he was friend to no clan. “Put the girl down vampire.”

“Not till I have your word you will listen what I have to say.” The Vampire did move his hand to hold her more kindly.

“You have my word on the honour of my tribe.” The Garou growled out, his hackles lowering marginally.

“I propose a truce, I require your assistance in … protection from the other clans. In return I will help you protect the silver eyed mage. You were assigned to her were you not?” The silver haired man spoke loudly slowly and clearly.

“What makes you think I’ll need your help?!” The werewolf bellowed.

The Vampire smiled slightly and spoke again slow and measured. “You know that children with Silver Eyes only come about once a hundred years. You are going to need all the help you can get.”

“Don’t I have any say in this?” Ruby tried to squirm still clenching her book to her breast. She looked up and down between the two.

“No.” Both said in unison, she didn’t have the faintest clue what was going on. The Garou growled but didn’t deny the vampire’s statement. “Fine.” He growled out. “Only because you are Salubri.”

The vampire flicked his head his bangs falling back down as he closed his third eye. “Brace yourself.” He spoke to the young woman he held and jumped lighting down from the tree and let her go.

The Garou considered attacking again but he had given his word. Slowly he stood straightening out to stand up and look down on the two. He looked to the horizon, it was still dark but he could practically feel the sun growing closer. “I take it you have a haven close by?”

“Not really, but there is a barn a few minutes run by our speed from here.” The vampire looked to the west and considered his little haven. “The girl’s home is closer and better suited to both our needs.”

“Now wait! I am not taking two strangers home, can I least know your names?” Ruby looked between the two glaring at each other.

“Ozpin.” The vampire said with a smile and pushed up his glasses with his now bare and freshly remade arm.

“Qrow Branwen.” The Garou said turned back the way Ruby had come. “Let’s go, I’m hungry and tried.” He reached out and gently pushed Ruby from around her middle to walk before them. He didn’t trust the vampire, Salubri or not he would rip the monster apart if he meant to harm her.

Ruby did a little jog to get ahead of them still holding her book tight. She didn’t want to have the two people behind her but she didn’t think they’d get anywhere any other away. What was a Salubri? Why did that get the ‘Garou’ to stand down?

“Sounds excellent, I need to rest as well.” Ozpin rubbed up and down his new arm, he hated making new limbs.

Ruby was tired too, but she didn’t want to admit it she started to jog again, home was sounding like a great idea. Her house was simple, she had gotten it when she wanted to start practicing magic without her sister or father getting wind of it. It was a simple log cabin, two floors with three exits and a huge window for a speedy second level exit. She also had a small garden for fruits and veg and a larger one for herbs.

Unfortunately her front door was smashed in from the Grimm, Ruby picked through the rubble and sighed she’d have to fix it in the morning. “There is food in the kitchen Qrow and you’ll need someplace dark Ozpin?” She turned to the two as Ozpin picked his way through the rubble.

“Charming place young lady.” Ozpin said glancing around the room, it was very nice, books wall to wall. A hearth in the middle of the room, it’s fire dead to embers and a couch upturned table broken with a footprint of a Grimm in the center of it. There were flowers in a pot on the mantle and several thick rugs all over the floor.

Qrow had to angle his way into the room, it was much too small for him. “Tiny do you have a sheet I could borrow?”

“Uh sure one moment.” Ruby sped off and wondered if he was going to shift back into human.

Qrow leveled a long look at the vampire while he looked through the girls home. Then pulled the wolf back in, the crunching and groaning turned Ozpin attention back to the werewolf. He watched the wolf man pull the wolf spirit back till Glabro form, his human features appearing but not turning completely human. He was moderately surprised that the red eyes belonged to the man and not the wolf. He lost several feet of height but was still at least seven feet tall and retained shape of wolf legs but reduced the length of each stand straight like a human. The rest of his features returned to human with only shorter claws and pointed ears. “Don’t trust me enough to revert completely?” Ozpin asked raising a black brow.

“Not on your undead life.” Qrow growled glaring at him as he walked over to the upturned couch and righted it. He figured the girl wouldn’t want a full frontal and grabbed a pillow to cover his crotch.

Ozpin pursed his lips amused, he didn’t mind the name calling, he had most definitely been called worse by other vampires. The Garou’s demeanour was almost refreshing, for a start he wasn’t currently trying to rip his heart out. “Understandable.” He nodded his head toward the stairs. “That one is intelligent, for someone so young.”

“Are you so old yourself?” Qrow sat on the leather dark red couch, he sniffed the air for a vampire he didn’t have that usual bloody smell.

“Almost a hundred and fifty, my Sire died shortly after Embracing me. Left me without a understand of this world of Darkness. Needless to say I am a bit amazed I have lasted this long, my own kind have shown that I am not welcome among them.” Ozpin stepped further into the house, away from all the windows.

“Tremere or Tzimisce?” Qrow asked, it wasn’t every day or even every century a Salubri Sired.

“Anyone who wasn’t an independent. Still I managed to get a few contacts within Kindred circles, favours for a favour that kind of thing. Enough to hear about the major events.” Oz wondered when Ruby would returned. “Enough to hear about a Silver Eyes sighting.”

“And you just decided to protect her? For some great devine search for Golconda?” Qrow offered, he had read about the habits of all vampire clans for they all had some common trait.

“Gol- what?” Ozpin asked cocking his head at the red eyed man.

“Man your Sire did die fast.” Qrow waved a hand lazily. “Silly vampire Cainite superstition, don’t worry about it.”

“If you say so.” The vampire shrugged, he was getting a little tired of the constant fight to survive, hopefully traveling with a Garou would aid with that. Only the REALLY stupid vampires tried to tangle with a Garou, he had been trying to gather more power to protect himself but loneliness was getting the better of him. Silver Eyes were well known miracle workers, maybe she could help him or at least make this undead life more worth living. He needed a purpose beyond seeing the next moon rise, she would do nicely, if he could convince her to allow him to stay with her.

Ruby zipped down the stairs minus book plus sheet, large and white, her eyes flew up at Qrow’s form and she blushed. “Ugh here you go.” She looked away and handed him the sheet.

“Thank you.” Qrow unfolded it so it would hang long enough down to near his knees and swapped out his pillow. Then stood up when Ruby pointed up the stairs and said. “I made the guest bedroom, it’s the one on the left. I’m too tired to cook, food tomorrow?”

“Works for me, and I’ll explain more tomorrow. I had to run near forty miles to reach you, I’m beat!” He yawned and stretched holding his sheet in place with a hand. “Thank you for the room.” He set off up the stairs.

Ruby turned to Ozpin, Gods it was weird to have people in her house. Well one was a werewolf and one as a vampire, could be worse she guessed it was better than Grimm. “I have a cellar, I think it’s big enough. Do you need anything?” What did you offer a vampire guest?

Ozpin grabbed a large pillow from the floor and smiled. “No thank you and I shall find it you look exhausted, go rest.”

Ruby rubbed the back of her head nervously. “Thank you, ugh goodnight.” Ozpin nodded to her and headed deeper into the house, right towards her cellar. The silver eyed woman let out a long sigh. “Third weirdest day ever.”


	2. Thin Bloods

“This was such a bad idea Pyrrha.” Jaune peeked his nose around the corner of the cramped alleyway. Vale was usually alright this time of year, the Camarilla higher ups were usually in Mistral for their balls and what not. Moonlight lit up the street, as Jaune stared down a small group of vampires, Sabbat if he guessed right.

“I know, we should never have come here.” Pyrrha peeked around the corner with him, hugging him gently around his armoured waist. “But at least you are a Huntsman, you can even walk in the daylight. So long as no one sees your fangs no one will think you are a Thin Blood.” Pyrrha was a phoenix, who had taken a human shape after falling in love with a young blonde farm boy. Sadly she was immortal and unable to share this with her love, so they had conspired to hunt down a vampire to Embrace Jaune so at least they’d have time together. Only the vampire had been weak and had only managed to turn Jaune into a Thin Blood, claness with very little power.

Jaune held her hand for a moment then turned to look back at a young hazel eyed man with a tanned complexion and black hair. Unlike Jaune and Pyrrha he wore no armour, instead just blue jeans, black sneakers, with a white shirt and a brown leather coat. He was drawing on the ground with a piece of white chalk, the runes circle had long spirels within it all meeting at a diamond in the middle. “You ready Oscar?” Jaune asked pulling Pyrrha with him as the two moved behind Oscar.

“As I’ll ever be, at least I get to draw a circle this time. Ice alchemy is so much easier with a circle.” He took a deep breath and glared at the Sabbat vampires, then raised his hands one straight upward and flat palmed and then slammed the other fist into it. “Take this you Sabbat jerks.”

The circle lit up blue as water was gathered from the air and then in a great rush of power it turned into icy mist and flew from the circle in a great wave clear across the street skewering the vampires in a sheet of ice.

“Go go go!” Pyrrha shot out of the alley and raced down the street full speed her hair glowing with fire. Jaune was quick on her heels grabbing Oscar by his shoulders and picking the younger boy up and pulling him to his feet.

“I can run you know!” Oscar righted himself and ran beside Jaune, they charged after Pyrrha they could already hear the vampires trying to break free of the ice. With a full sprint they quickly caught up to Pyrrha, at the first sight of an open bar they raced inside the eve and took a minute to catch their breaths.

Pyrrha looked out behind them, she could just hear the ice shattering in the distance. “I think we lost them, but let’s get inside quickly.” Jaune pulled open the door and they slipped into the bar, it had a flight of stairs leading down into a low ceiling room. On the way down Oscar saw a neon sign in thin pink lettering that read ‘The Trip Trap Bar’, a old thin grey woman stood behind the bar, her hair came down to her shoulders with a slight wave. Her eyes were blue with lighter blue eyeliner, her dress was very low cut and brown and Oscar could see a blue butterfly over the curve of her left breast. He quickly averted his eyes and stepped up to walk closer to Pyrrha.

Old fashioned slow dance music played, with just a guitar being lazily plucked. The walls were wood painted with a vertical zig zag in light browns. There was a bounty board for huntsmen as well as more old fashioned paper posts or newspaper jobs on the walls as well. In the center was a pool table with everything needed for the game with a low light hanging over it. Booths lined the walls most all empty and at the bar was a man with blue hair slicked back, tanned skin, he wore a leather jacket, blue jeans and dress shoes. Jaune picked a booth while, Oscar looked at the man, he had two gold rings in his left ear, one in the upper half and one in the lob. “He’s odd.” Oscar said sliding into the booth across from Pyrrha. “I sense magic from both.”

Pyrrha looked and pursed her lips, “I think his name is Gren, I think I know him.” she pulled her sword and shield off her back in there collapsed forms and set them down beside her. Pyrrha wracked her brain trying to remember where from but came up blank. The emerald eyed woman put her back to the wall so she could see the entrance to the bar.

“I’ll go get us something to drink.” Jaune walked over to the bar glancing over a number of old photos. He pursed his lips, he had a feeling this was a Fable bar, Fables still existed they were just few and far between. The blonde pulled out his wallet and did a quick count of his lien with a frown. He did have his Huntsman’s licence but they had been a bit to busy with running from Vampires in this city to work, they had to get back into the countryside. Pulling out a mostly used card he smiled to the bartender, from this close he could see that the blue butterfly tattoo had a tail that seemed to flow up over her shoulder. “A cream soda blueberry, long island iced tea and a rum and coke please.” He handed her the card while she eyed him up and down.

“Aren’t you a little young to be in here?” The woman put a hand on her thin hips.

Jaune sighed and pulled out his ID and Huntsman’s licence. “I’m nineteen. The soda is for my younger friend, he won’t be drinking.”

“Humm.” She grumbled and took the card and set about putting Jaune’s drinks together. He leaned against the bar and began tapping it his gaze flicking between the blue haired man and the door. His sword and shield felt heavy on his hip, even with his Aura vampire’s were fast and going up against one when you didn’t know their clan was a bad idea. That’s why they ran rather than sticking around to fight, that and while Oscar was learning to be a huntsman he was more the mage type.

“Your soda and rum and coke.” The old woman put the two beverages on the worn scruffy bar. Jaune gave her a little smile and dipped his head. “Thank you.” He took the two back to Oscar and Pyrrha and whispered as he put the soda down before Oscar. “Fables.” He took a sip of his drink, it was heavy on the coke, not that he minded.

“We had just come to the same conclusion.” The crimsonette said, looking between her partner and the doors. “At least if the vampires track us they’ll get a lot more than they bargained for.”

“Your iced tea!” Came from the bar in a wore old voice. Jaune nodded to his love and retrieved his drink before sitting down beside Pyrrha. He walked over’ noticing Oscar frowning as the mid teen uncapped his soda. “What’s eating you Oscar?”

“How long are we going to stay here? Can’t you two pick something from the board over there so we can leave? I know I am just a mage but being in a city makes me nervous, I mean this is Vale. We’ve got the Camarilla, Sabbat and the Independants all fighting over one city. I even heard from those Independants we ran into yesterday that Cinder Fall is the Prince of Vale. We really should get going, you’re a Thin Blood and I don’t think I can fight against her.” Oscar whipped the condensation from his bottle before taking a sip.

“There is no way a Camarilla Prince will come down to fight, not even for a mage.” Jaune said working on his drink in small sips. “Plus she’s probably just a Venture, you know boardrooms rather than the front line.”

“We will just stay a little longer, then Jaune and I will check the board before we leave and then we’ll make a run for the inn.” Pyrrha reached out and squeezed the youngest of their parties shoulder. “Don’t worry so much Oscar, we’ve been in worse situations.”

“That does not make me feel better Pyrrha.” Oscar took a longer drink the bubbles going up his nose, he coughed a little and rubbed his nose. He stretched his legs testing them, making sure the water hadn’t bothered his prosthetics.

Pyrrha caught his grimace and asked in a worried tone. “How is your leg?”

“Kinda stiff, I’ll try and dry it out tonight but we might need to visit my mechanic.” He reached down and rubbed the scar tissue around the metal connecting point. Automail was great and sturdy in the extreme but he was still growing and his leg wasn’t feeling quite right anymore.

Jaune looked over to the board and pointed. “Look that ones right around Fort Verdant, the Xiao-Longs’ are always there this time of year. We can get a bounty and fix your leg at the same time.”

Pyrrha gestured for Jaune to move, he got up letting the tall woman out of the booth and sat back down to finish his drink while Pyrrha looked at the bounty board. She pulled out her scroll with one hand and sipped her drink with the other. She held it up and connected to the board, the job was a ‘search and destroy’ for the Emerald Forest around Verdant. The risk level was high however Taiyang Xiao Long and Yang Xiao Long had already taken the bounty, that reduced the risk level significantly. Pyrrha thought on that for one more minute and seeing as it had only been taken a day ago. There would be plenty of Grimm for them all and having the Xiao-Longs’ around would help them protect Oscar. She took the job adding the team name OJP to the job, walking over in her high heels she finished her drink and returned it to the bar.

When she returned to the booth Jaune and Oscar finished their drink and got up as well. Jaune gave Pyrrha her weapons and took the empty cup and bottle back to the bar. The three headed back out the way they came Pyrrha taking point extending her staff as she went. She peered around each corner and seeing no vampires gestured the coast was clear and lead the way into the street.

Both boys did the same check she did, Oscar extending his magical sense and coming up with nothing. Letting out a collective sigh of relief, they walked down the paved street. Oscar looked up at the fragtured moon, for the humans Vale was a nice city. For the supernatural community it was a battleground, located so centrally every major supernatural group was trying to lay a stake in it. Currently it was a war between the Camarilla and the Sabbat, the Independents were much quieter about picking their territory. Still he stuck close to Pyrrha and Jaune, Pyrrha hit hard and fast, Jaune used his Aura to enhance hers and stood as Oscar’s vanguard, it took time for him to cast and he needed protection while he got ready.

They saw a few other vampires on the way home but they had the well fed and groomed look of Camerialla agents. Oscar even sensed a few ghouls, but those were also busy no doubt doing jobs for their vampire masters. He shook his head sometimes he hated being ‘Awakened’ sure it gave him a bit more kick then the average mage but he hated his magic sense.

They worked their way back to the inn, a large place located on the main road north out of Vale. Pyrrha and Jaune nodded to the manager, while Oscar trailed behind. One the second floor they split up, separated only by a thin wall.

Oscar closed and locked his door behind him and sighed at the small room with it’s single bed, his backpack sat on the end. He walked over and pulled his chalk out of his pocket, and pulled his bag open. Fishing out his chalk pouch he put the chalk he used earlier that night back in the pouch and set it down on the bed. Reaching into the bag he pulled out a brown book and sat down with a flop on the bed running his hands over the well loved binding. He heard two bodies fall onto a bed through the thin wall and then soft cries and moans that signaled Jaune and Pyrrha were celebrating surviving another day.

“Well at least they are having fun.” Oscar rolled his eyes and smiled, then set his book aside and pulled off his boots. He pulled off his pants and looked over his right automail leg, the prosthetic started about ten centimeters above his knee. It mimicked the human leg closely the segments roughly matching the human muscles. The ankle and foot unit was segment to allow for a human range of movement and it even had toes to help him with balance. He wiggled said toes, little pin pricks of pain raced up his leg. He pursed his lip, that meant he had grown, that the nerves were changing and that he needed an update. “Aww man.” He flopped back into the bed, staring up at the ceiling. “Stupid law of equal exchange.”

He got back up and moved back the bed and pulled open his little magic book, he had read it hundreds of times but sometimes the pages changed so he kept rereading it. He didn’t mind the sounds of his companions, they had tried to find a vampire to give Jaune eternal life. Oscar was a little happy it hadn’t taken, he was pretty sure Jaune would miss some of the perks that came with a beating heart, bedroom games being a big one. Near an hour later, the sounds stopped and Oscar shut off his light to sleep.


	3. Explanations

Ruby blinked a few times as she woke up, there was a lot of light streaming into the room. A clear sign that it was already past noon. She rolled over and sighed her room had books scattered all over the place and her dresser was mostly empty. With a groan she got up and padded over to the wooden furniture and pulled out a clean tank and sweatpants. She dressed with a grumbled and walked out into her hall and then into a hard lean chest. “Ack!” She fell back with a stumble, but a strong calloused hand grabbed her before she could fall.

“Easy there short stuff.” Qrow grumbled, he still had the sheet Ruby had given him tied around his waist. He heard her mumble a sleepy sorry and couldn’t help smirking, she was cute with her bed head and sleepy eyes. He let her go as she braced herself against a the wall, to steady herself. Red eyes met silver and Ruby blushed and turned away trying to not notice how extremely chiseled and defined the muscles of his torso were. She bit her lip and stepped away from the wall and out down the hall. “Right uh, food?”

“Sure.” Qrow grumbled rough his voice changed by the wake up. “After we’ll have to go get my clothes and sword.” He followed her, she was just so tiny, his eyes widened when he saw a rose tattooed on her right shoulder. He raised a black brow and smirked, maybe she wasn’t as spineless as she appeared.

Ruby stopped at the foot the stairs and slumped over looking at her destroyed living room. She raised a hand and said loudly and clearly. “ _ Emit of lasrever eht yb derotser. _ ” Silver light bloomed forth from from her hand and over the room. Splinters flew back into the table as it stood up and restored the door reformed out of the shattered remains. In seconds it was as if her house had never had Grimm rampage through it. Exhaustion swiftly swept up on her and she fell over to the side.

Qrow grabbed her around her rib cage holding her up by it. “Easy tiny, deep breaths. That was a waste of energy.” She was so light but he could feel the muscles under those baggy clothes. Ruby pushed away from him and stumbled to her couch before flopping down, she gave him a sleepy smile. “Better than all the time and energy it would have taken to do it by hand. Think about it, now I just need a nap and food and it will be like it never happened.”

The red eyed man, pursed his lips and let out a sigh running a hand through his head. “You know, just because you can cheat and use your own energy rather than what's around you, doesn’t mean you should be reckless with your magic. I heard about a kid that did that trying to resurrect his aunt in Mistral. Rumour is he lost a leg, think about what magic will take from you if you try something too big, use too much.” He walked past her into the kitchen and started going through her cupboards.

Ruby pushed herself up and frowned, her books had mentioned that things got bad if you aimed to big, but she never thought about how her magic would push to far. “I guess.” She picked herself and walked into her kitchen and pulled out a small box eggs. “These will go bad soon, how about scrambled eggs?”

“Sounds good, I have to eat a lot so using them up should be no problem.” Qrow leaned against a counter, watching her pull out a pan and pointed at a cupboard behind him. “Bowl, whisk is the drawer beside you.” She ordered the Garou around without a second thought. That caused Qrow to smirk as he got both items and gave them to her. “You sure you’re up to cooking? You look dead on your feet.”

Ruby looked over to him and glared, grabbing the whisk she pointed it threateningly at him. “I’m tired not weak.” Qrow grabbed her wrist and pulled her up while growling. “Prove it.” His eyes flew up wide when her knee found it’s way to his stomach hard enough that he made a low. “Oooff.” As he doubled over clutching his stomach, a fist flew into his chin sending him flying back and into a wall.

The red eyed man looked up at as she stood tall and proud a smirk on her lips that he hadn’t seen since his days at Beacon. Ruby looked down at him whisk in hand, hair messy around her head in a red halo. “I may not be a Huntress, I came into my magic too early but my father is Taiyang Xaio Long! I have my Aura and I  _ can _ defend myself.”

“Then why didn’t you kill those Grimm?!” Qrow asked, now he saw Tai, _holy crap did Summer and Tai…_ _well I’ll be damned they did._ He pushed himself up and stretched, his stomach already healed.

“I’ll show you later, I was kinda tapped out. I use my Aura before my physical stamina for my magic first, I had just used up all my Aura before those Grimm came after me. Hmmm,” Ruby lowered her fist and looked away. “though how would they know to attack me then? How did they know I was going to work on something bigger?”

“Tiny, half the supernatural world heard about it when you Awakened, of course you are being tracked and it would be really damn easy to watch this place and wait till you exhausted yourself trying something. Add the increase of Grimm levels in this area and boom, they gotcha while you were weak and unprepared.” Through Qrow wouldn’t admit it but his respect level for the tiny woman had skyrocketed. It was too bad she had picked practicing her magic over enrolling in a Huntsman's academy. 

Ruby cracked out the last seven eggs and added milk thinking silently while she whisked them together. Fatigue pulled at her eyes and she rubbed them with the back of her hand, she was still tired Aura didn’t fix that and it had been a long day and night. “That’s annoying, I came out here to be left alone. Maybe I should have stayed home.”

Qrow walked over and took the whisk from her willing fingers. “Probably yeah, go sit down you look like you’re about to fall over.” He was moderately surprised when she didn’t fight him just walked over to her little wooden table and all but collapsed into a chair. He poured the eggs into the awaiting pan and turned the heat on.

Ruby rested her elbows on the table and rubbed her eyes. “Why are you here? Why come save me?” She looked over at the nude man save a very tightly tied sheet, her eyes roamed up the muscles of his back before she forced them away.

“I told you last night, you have befriended a fair few spirits just by being here. My kind serve the spirits, they told us you were in trouble and I was sent. I was the closest Garou, that said I will need to go get my clothes and sword today before we can go.” He opened a nearby drawer and found a spatula.

“Go? I’m not going anywhere! This is my home.” Ruby looked around the little kitchen with it’s wooden floor and cupboards it was good for two maybe three people in a pitch to move around easily.

Qrow pointed to a pile of paperwork she had left on the counter in disgust several days before. “Oh please, you are renting this place and with rent like that I bet you could have just bought it instead. You have never planned to stay here forever. I bet you wanted a place to practice away from Tai and Yang, you don’t hold any fondness for the furniture so you didn’t pick it. The books I imagine are yours but only one has any real magic in it and you keep that one close to you. Today we can pack up the books, or you’ll pack up the books as I need to get my clothes as I said. Then we send them on the first airship back to Patch.”

Ruby’s jaw dropped she could barely believe what she was hearing, but he was totally right which was more than a little annoying. “Who are you? Why in the world would I go with you? Why did the ‘spirits’ send you?”

“I told you my name is Qrow Branwen, the spirits called to my elders because you are were in trouble. A Silver eyes only comes around once every hundred years, you’ve been a bit on the loud side when it comes to practicing your magic. Soon Grimm will be the least of your worries. The Garou are… protectors of the balance of life. So I was sent to protect you and that is what I will do. The fact that you’re Tai’s daughter only gives me another good reason to do the job right.” The eggs were done, he turned off the stove and pulled a pair of plates down from beside the bowls and served it up. He quickly found forks and set a plate down in front of her, before sitting himself down across from her.

“You know my Dad?!” Ruby’s surprise outweighed her exhaustion, her brows shot up and she stared at the stranger with renewed interest.

Qrow cut out a large square of egg and shoved it into his mouth, he was starving and it took no time at all to eat, he barely had to chew. “Well yeah, he doesn’t talk about me? We went to Beacon together, team STRQ the most badass team to ever come out of Beacon.”

“No, but then he doesn’t talk about Yang’s mom either.” She looked at him critically, trying to see past the distracting muscles. Not one age line or wrinkle, his hair was jet black and his eyes were keen and sharp. “I don’t believe you, you don’t look a day over twenty much less forty.”

Qrow shoved in more food before responding. “We Garou don’t breed so well as you mortals, the trade off is we live longer when the magic does show up. Like if you put a Fanaus and a human together you’ll get a Fanaus. Not the case with Garou, you put a Garou with a human and you’ll probably get a human. It doesn’t stick so well, whatever makes a Garou a Garou and not a human isn’t really measurable. It's mostly luck, or a lack thereof. There are no genetic markers, it’s completely magic but only shows up within bloodlines.” He finished his eggs while Ruby thought that over playing with her own and eating much more slowly.

“So I take it there aren’t many of you?” She stabbed a piece of egg and put it in her mouth chewing thoughtfully.

“Not really, there are ways to raise the odds we’ve found but they carry risks of their own and we can’t mate to our own kind. The magic is too strong and the babies never turn out right.” Qrow played with this fork and decided to volunteer more information. “We call them Metis, the spirit wolf part of us, our magic deforms them, they can’t carry a natural shape and usually have physical or mental deformities. Some tribes just kill them outright.”

“That’s horrible.” Ruby said suddenly put off her food.

“That’s magic for you, obey it’s rules or you get monsters or die.” Qrow set his fork down and got up. “Eat and then have another nap, I’m going to go get my clothes you’ll have time to pack after a nap.” He got up and walked into the living room out of Ruby’s sight and tossed the sheet off and let his spirit wolf out, allowing it to take him into his monstrous Crinos form. He let out a harsh breath through lupin teeth and gave a long shake of his shoulders and neck his pelt was thick and just as black as his hair. Stooping low he opened the door and carefully manoeuvred himself through it before closing it behind him and racing off to get his gear. 

Ruby was too tired to think anymore she ate her food and walked to her couch flopping into it exhausted and needing some time to process all the new information.

 

* * *

 

Ozpin awoke perfectly, no jerk, no sudden blinks, one moment his eyes were close as he did what passed for sleep as a vampire, the next they were open and he brushed the dust off his eyes. He woke exactly at dusk, for he liked to watch the last rays of sunlight fade. As a vampire of the Salubri one could say he was as close to humanity as a vampire could get, he had rather lucked out on that front. He was also old enough that if he was very careful and well fed he could watch the sunset without fear, as long as he sticked to the shadows and didn’t face it directly.

He sat up and knelt so his head wouldn’t hit the ceiling, the cellar was very small just barely long enough for him to lay down in. He stooped to make his way through the small hall and up the stairs, he saw the dusk light and very carefully while holding the wall for leverage he looked around the corner. Relief swept over him when he saw the sun had already dipped over the horizon, the light was just the last little bits of twilight. Ozpin couldn’t help but smile as he stepped out in the fading light and walked through the house. It was unpleasant on his skin but the sight made the uncomfortable sensation more than worth it.

While his heart did not beat and he had no need to breath, he still let out a happy sigh watching the light fade away. As the last vistanges of light faded away so did his smile, sometimes he wondered why he didn’t just stay up one night and greet the dawn. Perhaps it was because he was too much of a coward to greet death, maybe somewhere deep inside of him he wondered if he had been given this life for a reason. Ozpin heard a huff and looked over to see Ruby carrying a box down the stairs, he looked over to the door and found several more already there and a large backpack already filled. “I take it Qrow convinced you to leave?

Ruby walked over to the other boxes setting it down while saying. “Yeah I just made myself an easier target by coming out here.” She looked over to the vampire as he stared at her, his jaw set and tight. “You okay?”

The hunger gnawed at Oz’s stomach but he forced a smile and ignored it. “Just hungry, don’t worry about it I’ll find someone tonight and take care of it.” He looked down over his black suit and dusted himself off, he’d need to get a new shirt and coat seeing as Qrow had ripped the arm off his last one.

The silver eyed woman’s stomach twisted into a knot, suddenly reminded of the fact she had a vampire in her house and she was all alone. “Umm. Can I help you with that?” Ruby tried to think of a better way to put it but she didn’t think it was a good idea for Ozpin to be hungry before Qrow came back.

“I’d rather you didn’t, the Kiss can be addictive and I’d rather not endanger you.” The Beast within every vampire was quite irritated with his refusal but Ozpin did not want to feed on her. Hunger be damned, he wasn’t some young fledgling and was unconcerned with the consequences of refusing such an invitation. He watched as Ruby put her hand on her hip and looked him up and down.

Ruby thought he looked tense, his shoulders raised his hands clenching and releasing every few seconds. “So, I’ll just cut my wrist then and use a cup. I don’t think Qrow will take to you hunting around him very well.”

Ozpin blinked in surprise, she sure came to a conclusion quickly and she was most definitely correct. Qrow would likely not let him feed, Oz did not kill the Kine he fed on but that would not calm the Garou. “I’ll hold my nose, but yes that would work.”

Ruby nodded and headed into her kitchen. “Stay there.” She ordered as she walked by, she tidied her counter of the paperwork that Qrow had read while she had set about making food. She was a bit put off by that but she had left it out. Opening a cupboard she pulled out a small cup, she didn’t know how much he needed but she was going to play it safe and only give him a few hundred milliliters. After retrieving a knife she very carefully nicked her wrist just below the vein. The skin parted easily and she held it over the cup so that the blood did not trace over her skin.

The silver eyed woman felt a little ill watching her blood drip but with magic blood was often a component in spells, so she had done this before. Once the cup was full a spark of Aura healed her wrist and restored her lost blood, she found Oz exactly where she left him. He had plugged his nose with a finger and thumb and his mouth was clamped shut. His eyes opened when she stood before him and offered the cup. Ruby shivered when he took the cup from her, his skin was cool, room temperature with no heat of its own.

Ozpin took the cup carefully from her, he could smell it as soon as she cut her wrist. It had taken all his willpower to stay where she had ordered him. Now it smelled all the more devine before him, still warm and so very fresh. He lifted the cup to his lips and as soon as the red liquid touched his lips his eyes widened. The vampire had to clench his fist to keep from drinking it all like a shot. He had never had blood with magic in it before, it was incredible and by the time cup was empty he was practically euphoric. “Wow.” He said softly, he couldn’t help but lick out the cup as best as he was able, not leaving a drop behind. Usually he needed to feed on several kine in a night before being sated but her blood was something different altogether. He could taste her perfect health, her youth, her magic with just this cup he knew he’d be fine for the rest of the night. Especially if he did not use his Disciplines, he looked down to her as she stared at him with wide silver eyes. Ozpin raised a hand and cleared his throat, with her blood rushing through him blush was capable of dusting his cheeks. “You are very healthy, it reflects in the taste and nourishment of your blood. Thank you, I will be fine for the rest of the night provided we don’t run into trouble.”

Ruby blushed, she hadn’t known he could tell that much about her just by how she tasted. “Uhh you’re welcome, I’m going to finish packing you should go rinse that out so Qrow doesn’t smell it when he gets back.”

“Alright, would you like assistance in packing?” Ozpin asked turning the cup back and forth in his hand, he would not touch her but he couldn’t help but wonder if that was what she tasted like from a cup. What would it taste like coming from a vein?

“Yes please, it’s just my books now.” Ruby gave him a nod and turned on her heel and walked back up the stairs.

Ozpin watched her go then looked down at the cup, he felt oddly warm and was quickly coming to an understanding of why the Kindred community was so interested in her. Just that little taste had been magnificent, shaking his head he walked into the kitchen and rinsed out the cup though his tongue had done a very good job in cleaning it. The copper eyed man set it on the counter and combed through his hair with his fingers making sure his bangs fell over his third eye. He was glad that Qrow had already convinced her to leave, she could not stay here it was much to exposed.

Shaking his head he walked back out of the kitchen and headed up the stairs where he could hear Ruby putting books into a box. Coming upon her door he knocked soft and entered when she called for him. Glancing quickly around the room he was surprised at how impersonal it was, with the books steady disappearing it was turning into a very bland typically pretty room. Ozpin looked over to the teen and noticed the frown upon her features, he concluded that she did not wish to talk. Instead with a long stride he stepped into the room, retrieved a box from her bed and started tidily stacking books within it.

They worked in silence till all the books were gone and waiting by the door. While Ruby made a snack for herself, Ozpin sat on the couch though he didn’t need too but he felt it might help her relax around him if he did more human things. He even practiced breathing, when you’ve been dead for a century and a half it was an easy thing to forget to do. Ruby returned with a big sandwich for herself, full of ham, cheese, tomatoes and lettuce. At the first big crunch Ozpin couldn’t help but sigh mournfully, he still missed food sinking his fangs into someones neck just didn’t have the same appeal as a great big sandwich. He looked away from her so he did not stare, he missed a lot of things about being alive. The sun, food, needing to breathe, sex, oh gods did he miss sex, but alas no beating heart, no intercourse. Blood was wonderful but it never gave him the same satisfaction that human acts did.

As Ruby munched away, Oz found himself looking outside and in the distance he could see the light of a car. So Qrow was bringing a vehicle, that would make transporting all this much easier. Oz didn’t think they would keep the car, they were very expensive running on Dust of all things and both he and Qrow could run faster than a vehicle.

Ruby followed his gaze and finished her sandwich, the rest of the food would be fine, she had messaged her landlady while she cooked saying that there was an emergency and that she would be leaving right away. She set the plate on the counter and brushed her hands off, getting up she opened the door just as Qrow pulled the car over to her house.

Ozpin followed her and picked up a box, there were not many but he did want away from this place as quickly as possible. The appearance of the Garou surprised him he was wearing a gray dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants and black dress shoes. Qrow also wore a ring on his right index finger, two other rings on his right ring finger and a necklace with a crooked cross-shaped pendant. While he would not admit it, the Garou cleaned up well, he could hear Ruby’s heart pound and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Well he’d have to cure her of that attraction in the near future, Garou may be living but they were very dangerous.

“All ready to go?” Qrow asked opened the back of the medium sized car.

“Yeah my boxes are all packed just give me on second.” Ruby zipped out of the house and ran to the backyard while the two men loaded up the car. When she got to the back her smile grew, upon the ground was a clear circle in the middle was a rose, silver and beautiful. Ruby beamed and walked over to her creation, she had been trying to make rose grow, make life just not from scratch. It was what had drained her so utterly before the Grimm attack, trying to make this one little flower bloom.

Carefully she knelt down and cupped the rose by the base but as she ran her thumbs over the petals the whole rose all the way down to the stem turned to ash. In one slow moment all she had left in her hands was grey light dust, tears pricked at her eyes and then fell into the ash. She bit her lip and poured the ash onto the ground, patted it down and covered it with dirt. Ruby sniffed as she stood and rubbed her eyes, she had put so much of herself into that flower and it was all for nothing. After dusting off her hands she returned to Qrow and Ozpin, there was nothing left for her here.


	4. Getting the heck out of dodge

Pyrrha snuggled up to Jaune her head on his chest, it was times like this she was glad the Embrace hadn’t worked the way they had originally planned. That he still breathed, that his heart still thumped loud and proud, she could hear its gentle thumping under her ear. Having the Embrace fail the way it had caused Jaune to become a Thin Blood. His Vampire powers were weak in comparison to what they could have been but for her and thankfully him as well this was a much better alternative. It still meant that he needed to drink but Jaune only ever drank from her. As a phoenix she didn’t mind, in a way it brought them closer and he lacked the typical vampire’s Kiss, so she ran no danger of becoming addicted to the sensation of him drinking from her. The emerald eyed woman pressed a kiss to his chest as he slowly stirred, a hand finding its way to pet through her long red hair.

“Good morning.” Came from a very sleepy Jaune, though it was closer to afternoon.

“Good morning love, we should break fast and get going. Put as much distance between us and this city as we can.” Pyrrha sat up and stroked down his chest, admiring the muscles of her lover. Years of hard labour, then training as a Huntsman gave him muscle but the added strength from being a Thin Blood, it left him far beyond human capabilities. She knew the strength of those arms just as much as she knew their tender and protectiveness.  

Jaune pushed himself up with an arm and gently took her hand pressing a kiss to her wrist. “Shower first, then you need to pick up some dust rounds and then we need to get some horses. Unless you want to walk to Fort Verdant?” The blonde asked letting her wrist go, walking was a option but horses could be rented at each city then returned at the next. They were mostly still prevalent because they were much cheaper then dust and if you weren’t in a hurry a worthwhile form of transportation.

“We better get at least one horse, I think Oscar’s leg is bothering him, he was a little slow keeping up with us yesterday.” Pyrrha said and stretched with a yawn, she hopped out of bed and made her way over to the showers. “You coming?” She asked with a smirk and Jaune was out of bed in record time.

 

* * *

Oscar picked up his backpack and set it over his shoulders with a yawn. He was mostly used to travelling with Jaune and Pyrrha now, he had been with them since he was nine. Still it was strange staying up all night and sleeping most of the day away. Downside to traveling with a Vampire, even if Jaune could and did day walk. Sometimes they let themselves fall into a normal human sleep cycle but when the vast majority of the supernatural community operated at night. So when you wanted to run away being up with the sun was by far the best option.

Heading out of his room with another yawn he could hear Jaune and Pyrrha getting ready for the trip and pulled out his wallet while picking his way through the other patrons who had stayed for lunch. The sixteen year old boy picked a table set for three and flipped the menu open, though he already knew what he was going to get. A minute later he signalled the waitress and ordered. As he did Jaune and Pyrrha came down dressed and ready to hit the road and placed their own orders.

Plates of food were divided among the trio and Pyrrha delicately sipped at her tea, “How did you sleep Oscar?” She studied him from over the rim of her cup.

The mage boy swallowed his eggs, he knew there were dark bags under his eyes, his leg had kept him awake. Knowing there was little reason to lie he admitted the truth. “My leg needs maintenance, there wasn’t anything I could do with it last night.”

“Are you good to travel?” Jaune piped in concerned for their young friend.

“Yeah.” That seemed to pacify his companions and they went back to their meals in comfortable silence. 

The sound of tableware was quiet compared to the chattering of other patrons in the large dining area. Oscar had just bitten into an apple when he noticed Pyrrha stiffen in her seat. Jaune leaned over and placed a hand over her clenched fist. “What’s the matter?”

“There are a group of men talking about Fort Verdant.” Pyrrha’s eyes drifted shut as she concentrated on the conversation. A Phoenix's ears were one of their greatest tools, able to pick up sound from metres away and segregate outside noise. Pyrrha’s brow furrowed with concentration. “It seems like there was another attack just outside the village, the number of Grimm spotted in that area have increased. They . . .” Emerald eyes popped open as she turned to her lover. “A whole settlement was destroyed just last night, very few survivors.”

Oscar noticed when the group of men stood from their table and started headed towards their direction. After shushing his companions he went back to sipping his drink listening for any more details. 

“Well I heard that the Xiao-Longs are heading towards the Fort, perhaps they can clear the Grimm out.” One man said, holding the door open for his friends. 

Another man barked. “I doubt it, the massive increase of monsters in that area are bound to be too much for two huntsmen, even seasoned ones. I wouldn’t be surprised if we see their death notices pinned up next time we visit Vale.” 

The door shut behind them and the trio sat no longer pretending to enjoy their lunch.

Jaune shoveled the last of his meal into his mouth and stood. “I’m going to speak to the manager about getting us some horses, if what those guys were saying is true the Xiao-Longs are going to need backup.”  

The other two ate quickly and silently, now well aware that each passing minute brought dusk closer and they at least wanted to be in the forests before then. The three rode shortly after, Jaune had gotten two horses, one for himself and Oscar rode behind Pyrrha, not to say he couldn’t ride himself but two was cheaper then three. Oscar had a arm wrapped around Pyrrha’s waist and his right automail leg stretched away from the horse. It was less painful then having it bent which was another perk to riding with Pyrrha.

The phoenix was relaxed for the sun was still up, she looked over her shoulder to Oscar. “You okay?” She asked as Oscar leaned back his hands on the horses back. With her hearing she could hear the motors in Oscar’s leg. “Your leg seems to be getting worse, was it the ice magic?”

Oscar rotated his ankle with a winced, pins and needles running up his leg. “Probably, rapid temperatures changes usually do it, plus I’ve been needing adjustments for awhile now. I don’t mind, meeting up with the Xiao-Long’s is always fun.” He looked up to the sky and pulled his hood up, then did the same for Pyrrha. “It’s going to rain.”

“No it’s no-” CRASH BOOM, the skies opened up mid way through Jaune’s sentence. Rain cascaded down on them like a waterfall, Jaune pulling up his hood the white with gold trim quickly darkening due to the water. “Well I least I don’t have to worry about burning today. Shall we ride for the town then?”

“Probably not a good idea?” Pyrrha said but as she spoke Oscar moved forward again held onto her. “Lets just go Pyrrha, my stump is already getting cold.” Pyrrha let out a long sigh but she didn’t like the rain anymore then the other two. She gave her horse a sharp squeeze with her legs and led them off through the rain. They had to rest the horses often and didn’t arrive at the town just shy of midnight.

 

***

 

Ruby tucked her face into Ozpin’s neck, her hood was up as she held on tight to the Vampire as they raced through the forest. Qrow ran beside them in his Glabro form, long strides able to keep up with Oz without having to shift into his Crinos shape. After sending her things back to patch, they had decided to make for Fort Verdant. Vale was the domain of Prince Cinder of the Camarilla and Ozpin was in no hurry to trespass on it, he’d rather avoid Camarilla controlled territory altogether. So the Forts would have to be where they restocked and the wilds were Garou territory. Thus they were safer for Ruby and Qrow, maybe even Ozpin though if it proved otherwise he would simply have to hope that Qrow would protect him if need be.

The skies opened up and pelted them with freezing rain. Qrow let out a barely low growl, he hated having to get mud off his feet. The moon was low and they were making good time, Ozpin couldn’t stand the sunlight so they needed a place to stay before it came up. Both Qrow and Ozpin knew there was a small village, really just an Inn and stables mid way between Vale and Fort Verdant. That was their goal, they wouldn’t make Verdant that night and they wouldn’t risk Ozpin seeing the sun. That said there was always the option of making a hole for him and burying him. It was what the Gangrel did when they were travelling, but the face Ozpin had made at that suggestion, nixed the idea instantly.

Ruby snuggled into Oz though he was just as cold as the rain, she kinda wished that she could ride Qrow but Ozpin wouldn’t tire as fast as the Garou. She could hear the splashes as Ozpin ran, she held tight around his neck and chest. He didn’t even breathe, just endless running. She wondered how he could live like this, not living at all. Ruby wondered at that for a bit, he said he was a hundred and fifty, what had he been doing in all that time? Who was he before he ‘died’? She thought about asking him, but he and Qrow put on another burst of speed and she could see lights in the distance.

 

* * *

Jaune, Pyrrha and Oscar arrived at the Inn a few hours after dark. Wet and miserable, Oscar wanted to dry out his automail leg and change all of this clothes before too much damage set. Jaune was exhausted he was a vampire after all, just because he could function in the day time didn’t mean he enjoyed it. That and it also seemed to drain him more then if they had traveled through the more dangerous night time hours.

The three gave their horses to the stable hand and headed inside, Jaune stretched and yawned. He was exhausted, Oscar all but zipped over to a booth and put his leg up. Pyrrha was the only one that was fine, and took the time to look the inn over. It was strangely empty, though there were four men that all looked a bit to close and when she listened she couldn’t hear any heart beats. “Oh dear.” She whispered and looked over to her boys, Jaune looked like he could sleep for a week and Oscar was fighting not to grimace.

If they were really lucky then the vampires weren’t interested in them, they were probably Sabbat as they were out of Camerilla territory now. As for clan she figured they were Brujah, which did not bode well for them as she couldn’t do anything big without flaming everything around them too. Pyrrha picked her way over and sat beside Oscar, between him and the vampires.

BOOM the door crashed open and a pair of huge soaking wet men, one carrying a girl walked into the inn. Pyrrha’s eyes widened as she took them in, the first had red eyes and he reeked of Garou. Suddenly the four vampires in the corner seemed a lot less frightening. He flicked off his feet and tossed his bag into a booth and made a beeline for the innkeeper pulling out his wallet as he went. He pulled out a silver lien card that made Pyrrha’s eyebrows fly upward as he growled out. “Whatever you’ve got lots off and juice.”

She turned her attention to the other two, Gods she had never seen a man so tall. She couldn’t hear a heartbeat coming from him, but as he bent and let a small girl, woman she corrected herself as she stood. Down from his back, she could hear a heartbeat coming from her, then the woman opened her eyes. Pyrrha’s heart dropped, looking into those twin silver pools.  _ A silver eyes! I had heard about one Awakening but I never expected to see one. _

“You alright Ruby?” The silver haired man asked, as she pulled her hood down and sneezed.

“Cold, you’re not exactly a good heater.” Ruby said with a little smile, she pulled her hair into her hand and squeezed, water dripping down onto the floor. “Sorry.” Ozpin said and started to pull off his coat, vest and shirt, walked over to the large fireplace and hug them up.

As Ruby followed she looked over to the four Sabbat and that was her mistake. She didn’t see the vampire lunge, one minute she was looking at them the next Oz had an arm around her and was shielding her as the Sabbat vampire sank it’s teeth into his shoulder and ripped a chunk out of it.

Qrow was already in motion, already transformed into his Glabro form, there wasn’t time or space for him to shift into his war form. Leaping forward to intercept the second Sabbat while, Ozpin snapped at Ruby. “Stay out of the way!” He spun and slammed his fist into the head of the Sabbat.

Pyrrha leaped into battle her sword and shield in hand, two of the vampires were tag teaming Qrow. He grabbed the head of one and slammed it into the floor, turning it to mush, while Pyrrha cut the other off of him. Ozpin’s vampire cast aside it’s human shape, it’s arms lengthening and long claws extending from it’s fingers. Ozpin got up and off Ruby and sent them barreling the inn.

He landed on Oz and ripped into his chest, ten long groves. The elder vampire activated his Valeren Discipline and grabbed an arm of the Sabbat. The vampire howled in pain a but in it’s frenzy mindlessly ripped into Oz’s chest.

Oscar leaped for the stone floor, clapped his hands together then slammed them onto the ground. The stone twisted and transformed rising up before him and becoming an iron sword with a gothic style. He grabbed the sword and leaped forward only for his automail to seize, pain racing up his leg. However he didn’t just follow Pyrrha and Jaune, he trained with them, he threw the sword and it embedded into the frenzied Sabbat.

Oz grabbed it forsaking protecting his stomach and ripped it through the vampire’s chest. Cleaving through, bone and sinew, then slammed his fist into the chest of the vampire. Rippling its body in two, it turned to ash above him and he leaped to his feet.

Meanwhile, Qrow and Pyrrha had formed up, Jaune had his sword and shield out and was standing between Oscar and the vampires. His eyes widened as Qrow sank his canines into the throat of another vampire and ripped its head off. Pyrrha fired shots of fire dust into another ones chest causing it to howl in pain before stabbing it through the heart. Ozpin flanked them punching straight through the chest of the last one in and with an underhand swing, the force lifting it clean up off the floor his hand bursting out its back.

The entire fight was over so quickly that Ruby hadn’t had time to move. The Sabbat vampires were all dust and Ozpin and Qrow, were coated in blood. Oz was bleeding down over his chest and into his pants, but it was the look on his face when he looked over to her posed on the ground. How his lips pulled back and he showed off long canines, fangs that would oh so easily sink into her neck. She scrambled back when he turned towards her and took a step forward.

Qrow grabbed Oz by and arm and squeezed tightly in threat, Oz growled at him then blinked, once twice. Then let out a deep breath, his mouth closing to hide the predators tools. “Thank you.” He looked down to his chest and grimace, he wouldn’t bleed out but it was still making a mess. The Salubri vampire frowned and activated his Obeah Discipline, healing his chest but draining this blood reserves. As soon as he was healed, his stomach turned and Ruby smelled all the more devine.

“Wow, you’re a vampire.” Jaune stared at Ozpin, he couldn’t heal like that. Most vampires couldn’t heal like that, they needed to feed before they could begin to heal.

“Juane the innkeeper!” Pyrrha could feel the hunger radiating from Oz and put herself between him and Ruby. While Qrow pulled himself back into a human shape.

Jaune walked over to the innkeep who stared wide eyed at him and used one of the few vampiric tricks he had. He activated his Discipline of Dominate and spoke to the innkeeper. “There was a Grimm attack, we killed them you’re tables were damaged by the fight. Huntsmen killed them you saw nothing out of the normal. Go get us water and cloths to clean up the blood.” The innkeeper nodded his mind eating up the story without questioning it and walked into the back. Hunger gnawed at Jaune’s stomach, the kind of hunger only Pyrrha satited.

Pyrrha stared Ozpin down. “Calm down Salubri, I will feed you but leave the Silver Eyes alone.” Behind her Ruby stood up and raised her hands. “ _ Emit of lasrever eht yb derotser. _ ” The inn was quickly set to rights and she looked up to Pyrrha. “What do we do?”

Her voice shook Ozpin out of his bloodlust, his Beast was so close to the surface. Combat drew on the blood reserves of a vampire and the less they had the more likely they would Frenzy. “I’m fine.” He tried to straighten out, his hands going to his belt and undoing it, his blood soaked pants felt sticky on his skin. He tossed them beside his shirt, ignoring the blushing woman and pulled a shirt from around the ashes from one of the dead vampires to tie around his waist.

Pyrrha grabbed Ruby around her wrist and pulled her over to the bar, reached behind it and pulled out the biggest glass she could find. “We need to feed him, come on if we both give blood neither of us have to give as much. I do this for Jaune all the time.”

Ruby rolled up her sleeve and held her wrist over the cup while Pyrrha pulled out a knife and slit her wrist and then Ruby’s. Both woman watched Ozpin shudder and growl, clenching his fists as he smelt their blood. “Thanks for your help. What’s your name?” Ruby asked as her blood dripped down and mixed with the phoenix’s.

“Pyrrha Nikos, the mage is Oscar and the Huntsman is Jaune Arc. I’m a phoenix and Jaune is a Thin Blood of clan Venture.” Pyrrha didn’t have any problems with feeding a Salubri, they were one of the better Vampire class. Ozpin walked over, he couldn’t help but be drawing to the red liquid the two magical women lost for him. “I’m Ozpin, the Garou is Qrow Branwen and this is Ruby Xiao Long. Thank you for this.” He gestured at the cup, it took all of his willpower not to stare at the red liquid.

Jaune walked up behind Pyrrha and hugged around her waist, he had to admit Ruby smelled almost as good as Pyrrha. He brushed her hair back from her neck and whispered, for he didn’t have Ozpin’s control. “Can I please?”

“Go ahead love.” Pyrrha reached up and wove her hand into his hair and shuddered when Jaune sank his fangs into her neck and started to drink.

Ozpin looked over and asked. “Aren’t you worried about the Kiss addiction?”

“No,” Pyrrha said softly, Jaune’s bite brought her no pleasure. “He’s a Thin Blood, he doesn’t have the same power in his bite.” The cupped filled and Pyrrha healed her wrist with a flick of Aura.

As Ruby went to do the same thing, Oz couldn’t help but reach out and snatch her wrist, closing the wound with a long lick. He let go a instant later, his brain catching up with his actions. “Sorry, you both just smell so good.” Her blood on his tongue, just that one drop from the vein made his hungry twist and grow louder in his belly. Before it made him do anything else stupid, he took the large cup and started to drink from it.

As soon as the combined liquid touch his tongue his eyes expanded comically. He had never tasted anything like it before, a flora bouquet of flavours that had him almost drooling. He had thought just Ruby tasted good, tasted of power, mixed with the phoenix's blood it became something else altogether. He couldn’t help but drain the cup quickly, the ambrosia causing his body to tingle all over. Oz tipped his head back making sure not to leave a single drop behind.

The cup clicked down onto the counter a minute later and he stumbled back licking his lips. He hadn’t felt so alive since he died, he had to pause and pant despite being dead as he tried to compute all the strange feelings the blood created in him. It was almost as if it breathed life into the corpse he called his body. “Wow.” He glanced over to Jaune who had just pulled away from Pyrrha’s neck another flicker of Aura healing her. “How do you drink that every night and not be on a constant high?”

Jaune looked confused for a moment. “She just tastes good to me, I don’t feel any stronger for it.”

“Have you ever had normal Kine blood?” Ozpin asked, straightening out and looking down at the shorter man.

“Err no, just Pyrrha.” Jaune rubbed behind his head, he hadn’t found a vampire that would actually have a civil conversation with him before.

“You are one spoiled fledging.” Ozpin felt full in a strange way, for some reason needing less blood than he normally would.

The innkeeper returned with water and clothes and Qrow came over grabbing a few and started to clean himself up. Ozpin quickly followed suit, he didn’t like being covered in his own blood. Ruby averted her eyes from the two extremely muscled men, while they cleaned Oscar finally got his automail leg under him and hobbled over. Ruby looked over to him as he sat on a stool beside her and watched as his jaw dropped.

“By the Gods you’re a Silver Eyed Warrior!” He couldn’t keep the glee out of his face. “I’ve read about you’re kind! You can ignore the law of equivalent exchange!”

Ruby made a face at that. “I don’t get to ignore it, I give up my body’s energy and my Aura to work magic instead of using the energy provided by the planet. You’re what an alchemist? You made a sword out of the ground!”

“Yeah but you can make something out of nothing and that’s so COOL. I saw what you did with the tables, I wish I could do that.” Oscar was a little bit too gleeful to meet another mage.

“I think making the sword was cooler, I don’t really have any offensive powers.” While the two mages spoke, Qrow and Ozpin departed, one to change into clean clothes the other to launder his pants. The innkeeper, returned again from the back with large bowls of stew for everyone, ringing up the bill on Qrow’s lein card. Jaune’s little dominate of his mind was quick to fade but it left the story he planted intact.

Jaune sat on a stool and pulled Pyrrha into his lap, the immortal woman let out a happy little hum and started to eat. The scent of the food quickly, distracting the to mages and they tucked in as well. Qrow was the first to return, evidently just washing and changing was quicker then trying to get blood out of clothes.

“So where are you three going?” Ruby asked and nibbled on a piece of bread.

“Fort Verdant.” Jaune said as he didn’t need to eat human food when he had fed off Pyrrha. “You?”

“The same.” Ruby said poking at her food the wheels turning in her head. “Maybe we could travel together? Safety in numbers and all that fun stuff.”

Jaune, Pyrrha and Oscar had no problem with that but Jaune spoke up. “That sounds like a good idea to me. Will your… escorts be alright with that?”

Qrow grumbled around his food as he chewed, but he couldn’t think of a good reason to say no. “I take it you guys travel by night?

“Mostly yeah.” Jaune said looking over to the taller if leaner man.

“Then that should be fine.” Qrow wouldn’t admit it but he did like having more eyes around to keep watch. Hopefully this little spat with the Sabbat thugs wouldn’t leave this tavern. He looked over to Ruby, the young woman seemed to be thriving with company, he hadn’t seen her this happy since meeting her. He took a few more large bites of stew, sure his Semblance would make their lives more difficult but for now it would be fine to travel with others.


	5. Maintence

    Ozpin wrung the water out of his coat and shirt, blood mixing with water as it ran down the sink. He wasn’t used to going through clothes this fast, that said he also wasn’t used to travelling with a target. Not for the first time he wondered if seeking out Ruby really been the right thing to do? He shoved his shirt under the water again trying to rinse the blood out. Having heard about a Silver Eyes it seemed the thing to do, track her down before some other vampire found her. Had that happened she’d probably be dead by now, either drained on the spot, or taken back to the heads of either the Camerillia or Sabbat to curry favour. The coppered eyed shuddered at the thought, that she would be kept as a pet to drink from until she withered and died.

    Even as the thoughts of what could have happened played through his mind, Oz took a long shuddering breath and released it in a sigh. The real reason the Salubri had sought her out wasn’t out of some grand selfless purpose but because maybe he was getting too lonely. Protecting her was just a good excuse to stick with her, she seemed nice enough and she tasted positively devine. Oz swallowed the rapidly collecting saliva, what he wouldn’t give just for one chance to sink his teeth into her supple skin and drink his fill of her. He shook his head of silver hair in an attempt to push those dangerous thoughts aside. Now that was the kind of thinking that would have Qrow ripping out his intestines and skipping rope with them.

    He wrung out his clothes again and was satisfied with the lack of red in the water. Wet clothing in hand he walked back through the inn, the wooden boards creaking slightly under his weight. The rest of their party was still eating, he hung up his clothes before the fire. Then walked to the innkeeper. “Do you have enough rooms for us all?”

    The Innkeeper shook his head. “You’ll have to double up. I only have three rooms left, all are double beds.” He was a portly man with greying hair and a messy apron.

Ozpin looked over to the rest of the party. “Thoughts?” He asked he knew who he’d like to bunk with, temptation be damned.

“Ruby will be with me.” Qrow said glaring at the vampire as if guessing at his thoughts. “I’m the best we have offensively and she is in the most danger.”

Oz scowled, damn that was good reasoning, he resisted baring his teeth and looked over to Oscar. “Then that leaves us together.” The sixteen year old mage gulped at the prospect of sharing sleeping quarters with a vampire.

Oscar did not just dislike the idea it terrified him, the only vampires he’d seen were the ones they fought against or Jaune. Ozpin was much bigger and frankly scarier, Pyrrha had told him about the clan of Salubri. They were the healers and mages of the vampire clans. Also one of the smallest clans as they were constantly at war with the Tremere and the Tzimisce. Ozpin had already shown to be of an early generation of the clan, which made Oscar wonder just want kind of powers the vampire had. He looked over to Pyrrha, she was almost a millennia old and she seemed okay with Ozpin. Pyrrha gave him a little smile and in that he trusted. “Okay, but you get the floor.”

“Agreed.” Ozpin said and walked over to the fireplace fishing his wallet out of his coat. He returned to the innkeeper and offered a Lien card. “We will be leaving tomorrow night.” The innkeeper gulped at Ozpin’s tone but rang up the charge and gave the tallest man the key. Oz turned his attention to his traveling companions and said. “Goodnight.” Before heading up the stairs, dawn was slowly creeping up on them and he needed his rest if they were to be gone by nightfall.

Ruby had let Qrow talk before about the sleeping arrangements but now that Ozpin was gone she wanted to express her thoughts. “Are you going to be this overbearing on everything?” Not that she really minded, he was warm, Ozpin was not. However she did not like someone making all of her choices for her, though seeing as it was about safety she’d give Qrow a little bit of power over her.

“Had Ozpin not already been in the way you’d be dead by now. So yeah you’re sticking with me, most vampires won’t even try to get into a fight with a Garou and I’m not leaving you alone with him.” The innkeeper slid him another key pretending he hadn’t heard a word, he was an old fellow so he’d seen plenty of strange things.

Qrow grabbed the key and got up. “Come on, it’s been a long night.” Ruby made a face but hopped off her stool with her small bag in hand and headed with Qrow towards the stairs though Qrow made her walk before him. He gave Jaune, Pyrrha and Oscar a long look before turning his attention back to Ruby. They headed up the creaky stairs and down a dimly lit hall. The door for their room was easy to spot, just a simple number etched into the wood to match its corresponding key. As Qrow unlocked it, glancing up and down the hall checking for threats before opening it and heading in first. Sniffing the air for any hostile scents, Ruby followed in close behind him.

The room was empty of any presence but their own, just as it be and Ruby could see Qrow’s hackles slowly falling. “Are you always this paranoid?” The silver eyed woman asked as she surveyed the sparse room. She pulled off her backpack and pulled out a pair of red and black pajamas as Qrow prowled around, he checked the bathroom leaving the light on. “Not usually but I am here to protect you, I might as well do a good job. You can use the bathroom first.”

Ruby nodded and headed in closing the door behind her. Qrow took the opportunity to pull off his own backpack and pulled out a fresh change of clothes. He didn’t usually wear anything while he slept but for now he’d make an adjustment for her. He looked down at his toes, the werewolf had already gotten most of the gunk off his feet but he needed a shower. Qrow heard the water turned on and sighed, well at least he wouldn’t have to wait for the water to get to the second floor.

Ruby stretched under the hot water, after the run through the rain she wondered if she’d ever thaw out again. She washed her hair with the little bottle of soap she had brought. The silver eyed warrior worried her lip, she hadn’t slept with anyone before. _Wow wow wow, slow down girl, you sleeping by him! Not with him! Though I wonder what he will be like when I get back out there, he doesn’t seem to the type to care about my comfort. Will he be nude?_ Ruby couldn’t resist the shiver that ran through her, he was very pretty to look at after all. She shook her head, _get your mind out of the gutter! He’s waiting and for all I know he’ll be able to smell me if I get too worked up!_ Ruby quickly washed at that thought, boy would that ever be embarrassing. She was still a virgin, she just hadn’t found anyone that she wanted to sleep with.

Ruby quickly bounced out of the shower and dried off, then set about the rest of her pre-bed routine. She poked her head out the bathroom and found Qrow waiting with a bundle of clothes under his arm. She tried to hide her little sigh of disappointment. “Your turn.” They passed, Qrow looking her up and down inquisitively before disappearing into the bathroom. Ruby draped her clothes out over a chair in the hope they’d dry overnight. Then she looked to the small double bed, it was too short for Qrow they would have to make room for his legs. Ruby bit her lip again at the thought of him spooned up tight around her. She pulled the covers back and slipped inside facing away from the bathroom, her heart racing as she listened to the water run as Qrow showered.

The silver eyed woman was just starting to drift off when she heard Qrow come out of the bathroom. He had looked over his clothes again and just couldn’t force himself to wear dress pants to bed even for the sake of some little mage. He turned off the light and dried his hair with a towel while another was slung low around his waist. Ruby was thankfully turned away from him but he could hear her heartbeat pick up as he walked over. He tossed both towels aside and slipped under the bedding trying to disturb her side as little as possible. The red eyed man couldn’t help but growl at the small bed and stretched his legs out over to her side so his feet wouldn’t be hanging off the bed.

Ruby felt his legs brush over hers and it became very clear he wasn’t wearing anything. She forced herself to ignore him and try to go back to sleep but it was so hard, she was hyper aware of his presence behind her. She couldn’t help but roll over and stare up into the dark room. The petite woman could hear Qrow’s breath level out into sleep and envied his ability to sleep at the drop of a hat. She shuffled over to look at him, the scruff along his jaw, the blanket was pushed down around his waist. She bit her lip and reached out curious, she traced over the muscles of his chest.

Qrow’s eyes snapped open and he grabbed her wrist so hard it bruised purple in an instant. He growled lowly into the dark. “Get it out of your head tiny, I don’t fancy breaking you.” He let her wrist go and Ruby whimpered calling up her Aura to heal her wrist. He let his hand fall back to the bed and closed his eyes again.

Ruby turned back away from him, rubbing her wrist in the dark. He hadn’t even been trying and he nearly broke her wrist. _I don’t fancy breaking you_ , Ruby shivered and didn’t doubt that he could break her very easily, regardless of her Aura.

 

* * *

 

 

Oscar picked his way out behind Jaune and Pyrrha as they entered their room. His was right beside it, Ozpin had left it unlocked. He opened the door and found the room pitch black, he reached under his shirt and pulled out a silver pentacle amulet contained in a circle. He focused a little energy on it a blue white light filled the room. He didn’t instantly see Ozpin but as he crept further into the room he saw the vampire had put a few extra blankets over the window to keep any sliver of sun out.

He walked as quietly as he could around the empty bed and found Ozpin on the floor, he had claimed a pillow from the bed but otherwise was unsettling undead. His chest didn’t move, his feet were straight up and his arms folded over his chest hands woven together. Oscar shivered and walked back around the bed and got undressed, quickly changing into his pajamas. Using his amulet for light he tried to study to his automail leg, he needed to take apart the outer layers of protection but it would be impossible to do in this light.

Ozpin opened his eyes, hearing the soft pump of Oscar’s heart and then the boys frustrated sigh. “You can turn on the light if you require it.” He heard Oscar let out a little surprised yelp.

“I didn’t want to bother you.” Oscar said and lifted up his amulet as Ozpin silently stood and walked over to the light switch flipping it on. He watched Oscar’s cheeks flush, he was only wearing a tank top and underwear, he was used to Jaune and Pyrrha but no one else. Ozpin had no interest in the boy, well aside from the red nectar pumping through his veins. He turned his attention to the much more interesting automail leg. “Do you require assistance with your leg? I must confess I am curious, I used to have a weapon of a machinal make but it was stolen from me. However I’ve kept up to date with the latest weapon technology and automail falls under that.”

Oscar shifted uncomfortably then conceded, he did need help. “Yeah sure, I think I damaged it when I was working some ice alchemy. Jaune and Pyrrha aren’t mechanics and there is only so much I can do on my own.” He opened up his backpack and dug out his small maintenance kit. “The joints are seizing.”

Ozpin walked over and knelt studying the prostentic, he took it carefully in hand and forced Oscar to lift and straightened it out. His superhuman hearing picking up the grinding gears and joints. “I can hear them,” He opened the kit and pulled out a screwdriver. “Do you mind if I look it over entirely first?”

“Sure, just don’t detach it, it isn’t one of those easy to remove models. It’s wired into my nerve endings, that makes it easier to walk with.” Oscar found that the vampire didn’t seem so scary as he set about carefully removing the protective plating. Though the fact that he was almost nude and not even shivering was unsetting. A chilly reminder that the tall man was not human and nore did he care enough to try and remember the human behaviours.

Ozpin studied the mechanics and hmmed thoughtfully. “This is good work, may I ask how you lost the leg?” He traced over the flesh where it met metal. “This is an impossibly clean cut, it would have been magic, very purposeful and perfect magic.” He pulled off a few more knee plates and pulled out an oil Oscar used as lubricant.

Oscar leaned back on his hands and didn’t really feel like talking about it, but Ozpin was helping with his leg. Plus he was a vampire, he must have personally seen worse than a lopped off leg. “I… tried human transmutation, it didn’t work and I lost a leg.”

The vampire stopped in his actions for a long minute before resuming. Tzimisce had the power to craft flesh however they wished, but the flesh needed to be alive in some way. Human transmutation was trying to bring back the dead. “What drove you to do that?” He folded a tightly knit cloth and dipped it into the oil before carefully applying it to the joint.

“I think my Aunt had a brain aneurysm, but I was just a kid and not ready to let her go. Unfortunately I was also already gifted with alchemy, so I did the stupid thing and well.” He gestured at his leg. “This happened, Pyrrha heard my screams, she and Jaune saved my life. Afterwards we burned down the house, they didn’t want anyone to find out that a mage tried human transmutation.”

“Wise of them.” Ozpin lifted the cloth away and said. “Straighten it.” Oscar did and Ozpin applied more oil, making sure it coated the joint. The hazel eyed boy bit his lip again, there were things he wanted to know and since the vampire was getting a little less scary the more time he spent with him he believed it was safe enough to ask. “What about you? How did you end up as you are?”

“Wrong place, wrong time.” Ozpin didn’t even lift his head as he set the oil and cloth side and moved down to Oscar’s ankle picking up the screwdriver and removing the plates. “My Sire was a Salubri on the run from Tremere and slowly dying. I was a travelling bard and ran into her on the road. She knew she was dying and that she was being hunted, starving she attacked and drained me. I imagine as an after thought she Embraced me, while I turned she drew the Tremere away. By the time I awoke as a vampire, well I found the _bits_ left of my Sire and little else. Her bloodline passed on through me and for all I know that was what she wanted. Just someone with it.” He set the screwdriver down and oiled up the joint, then gently rotated the ankle before applying more.

“So… are you a Huntsman now? Were there even Huntsmen when you were mortal?” Oscar asked, he had talked to Pyrrha fair bit about the past but he wondered when Ozpin started his unlife.

“No, I have tried to get a license in the past but as an undead it makes taking the tests rather hard. However most do not care so long as the bounty gets done, so I still do the job. I was embraced about seventy years before the Great War.” He studied the ankle checking the toes of of the prosthetic, they would be much harder to maintain.

“So you’re what? A hundred and fifty?” Oscar asked, attempting to wiggle his toes for Oz.

“A hundred and seventy two if you want to get an exact number, I was twenty two when I was Embraced.” More plates came off and oil applied.

“That must have sucked.” Oscar commented, he couldn’t imagine having his humanity ripped from him so young.

“Yes, I did my fair bit of indulging in the human pleasures but I still miss being alive. What I wouldn’t give to be alive again, you have no idea how lucky you are to eat and sleep. Fuck someday,” He glanced up a Oscar and smirked at the blushing boy. “As I get the feeling you haven’t tried that yet.”

“Just haven’t found time.” Oscar said his cheeks turning red.

Ozpin tried to ignore the rapidly pounding heartbeat, he managed as the boy didn’t really interest him in the slightest. He was too small and young to feed him, besides he was enjoying this conversation. The Salubri would attempt not to frightened the little mage. “You do seem to lead a busy life.”

The young lad smiled then grimaced as another plate was removed. “Yeah, Jaune and Pyrrha like to keep moving. They are both Huntsmen so we chase the work and they are training me to be one. When I’m seventeen I’m going to take the tests and depending how well I do I might have to go an Academy but I’d rather just beat the tests out of the gate. I don’t like the idea of going to school for four years. Without Jaune and Pyrrha I don’t think I’d last long in a city.” Oscar shook his head, the two Huntsmen were his family, there was no way he was leaving them for that long. Plus they were known in the supernatural circles, going to school would put a huge target on his back.

“Are they capable of teaching you everything?” Ozpin asked and started restoring the plates.

“Yeah, they both remember it all and Pyrrha is a phoenix so she can’t forget anything. She’s older then you are by a lot so she likes to correct the history lessons.” Oscar said keeping his leg still as Ozpin worked, he liked watching the vampires fingers. Each action was so perfect, not one extra or needless move, it was really very amazing to watch. Pyrrha acted too alive for that same care and preservation of energy.

“I bet that makes for some interesting lessons.” Ozpin finished replacing the plates and watched Oscar test the leg, the joints were much quieter now but he could still hear smaller strains. “How’s that?”

Oscar tested the leg straightening it a few more times and wiggling all of this toes. “I think that is a good as we are going to get it, I need to get a new one. I’m getting too big for this one.”

“Is that why you are heading to Fort Verdant?” Ozpin put the tools away and Oscar put the kit back into his bag. “Yeah, we heard the Xiao Longs’ are there and Yang made my leg so I go back to her for all upgrades and repairs.”

“I look forward to meeting them, I’ve read some of Yang Xiao Long’s essays on automail but I have never met the family.” Ozpin walked into the bathroom and washing his hands. While he was gone Oscar pulled on his pajama bottoms, they kept the metal leg warm and helped protect the other from the metal as it was prone to cooling.

He set his backpack on the floor and pulled back the bedding and slipped under. Ozpin turned off the light and returned to his place on the floor. Oscar stared up at the ceiling before saying. “Thank you by the way, for helping with my leg.”

“You’re welcome.” Ozpin closed his eyes and returned to sleep, he could already feel dawn breaking the horizon.

 

* * *

 

 

Vale was a bustling city at night as much as it was during the day. While many of her kind and subordinates began retreating back into their hovels to escape the sun. Cinder sat alone in her chambers awaiting the arrival of the two solitary vampires she had been informed of. Her tower was cold much like its mistress and the many cries of the dead reflected her cruelty towards her victims.

Her latest meal sat at her feet as cold as ice, short brown hair splaying over the stone floor like a fan. The clear marks of her fangs stood stark and black against her tanned skin. She had been delicious, truly but much like the rest of her livestock she had grown bored of her unique flavor. Still it was frowned upon to kill your food so Cinder had drained the young woman of as much blood as she could without her dying of bloodlost. Now her lungs labored with each painful breath, there wasn’t even enough strength left in her to do more then breathe and her brown eyes shut as she pressed her face into the cool tiles beneath her.

A servant entered the room and silently lifted the girls body from the floor and removed the disgraceful heap from Cinders sight. A heavy knock sounded at her door and the Prince smiled turning her attention to it. “Come in.” She called standing up from her chest. Her long red dress fit her like a glove, as well as an extra long sleeve hiding her Grimm arm from sight. It had been a gift from Salem after she lost the last one.

Two Kindred walked into her fine office as far away from each other as the doorway allowed. One was as big as a bear standing around eight feet tall. His hair was short brown and and he had a groomed beard that covered his jaw and met up with his sideburns. His eyes were dark brown and his arms were bare but held some tell tale scaring around his elbows. Hazel Rainart wore a two-toned olive green coat with a black three fourths sleeve shirt. A large belt and black pants, his boots were brown with white armour plating on the fronts. “Cinder.” He growled lowly his voice deep.

    “Hazel.” Cinder walked over and leaned up kissing the Gangrel on the cheek. “It’s been much too long since our last meeting.” Rainheart was a Camellia but did not generally work in Vale though he had been loaned to her before.

    A high pitched cackle brought her attention to the Sabbat that Salem had loaned her. Tyrian Callows was the very definition of a Malkavian, worse a Sabbat Malkavian. Which was to say he took bat shit crazy to whole new levels, though he was surprisingly coherent for a Malkavian. Cinder was too professional to scowl at the Sabbat. “Ah Tyrian, Salem spoke highly of you.”

    The scorpion Faunus giggled, clapping his hands together. “Well I live to please the Queen,” His long brown braid fell to one side as he contorted grinning maniacally, his eyes flashing between gold and purple. “She said you had the most interesting of preys for us.” His brown leather jacket hid the tail that he wrapped around his middle like a belt.

    Cinder walked back to her desk, her heels clicking on the floor. “Recently the phoenix known as Pyrrha Nikos was in my city, furthermore the Silver Eyes that ‘Awakened’ last year has evaded capture. Unfortunately they both managed to flee into the wilds before they could be captured, I would like you to bring both back alive.”

    “Awww.” Tyrian pouted his whole body slumping in disappointment. “Where’s the fun if we can’t cut them a little!”

    “No, they are of no use to me dead or to anyone else.” Cinder hated dealing with Malkavians, they were all unstable as far as she was concerned.

    Tyrian pouted at the Prince, his theatrical personality grated on her nerves and he loved that. “Not even a nibble? After all we do this under the command of our esteemed leader, surely a small bite won’t lower her value to you.” Tyrian smiled, the voices were whispering in his ears, _yum yum Silver Eyes_. They whispered of her power and the gifts carried in her blood.

    “I don’t want her addicted to _your_ Kiss _._ ” Cinder hissed glaring at the Faunus then she sighed. “But you may nibble if you really must, I take it you can keep him in check?” She asked Hazel who nodded solemnly, it was part of the reason Salem forced them to be a team. “Then fine but we need her alive and intact, don’t forget that.” She layed a little of her Dominate Discipline into her voice, she didn’t think it would work but it was worth a shot. “They were last seen at an Inn about two days walking distance from here heading East. I suggest you get to it before the trail goes cold.” Their only responses were a raised brow from Tyrian and a short and barely respectful bow from the towering Hazel.

Cinder watched the two Vampires leave her chambers, while she had little concern about Hazel’s ability. She detested the presence of the Malkavian, she doubted he was really necessary after all just how powerful could the Silver Eyes be? Cinder shuddered damned faunus, already she wanted every room the crazed Faunus entered scrubbed clean and since she could not kill him without losing favor with Salem she had little option but to tolerated him.

Outside Tyrian nearly skipped with excitement, his golden eyes drifting over every piece of furniture and face they passed. Wondering already how much damage he could get away with before they left. Thoughts of his new prey forced a squeaky giggle from his lips.

Hazel glared at the Sabbat Vampire with blatant disgust, after working with Tyrian for such a long time he could almost guess at what plans the Faunus had up his sleeves. “We've got a lot of ground to cover, best to begin while there is still an hour before Sunrise.”

Immediately his unwitting companion slumped forward with a frown, his mood brought low by the taller Vampire. “You're no fun Hazel, if it weren't for my Queen I would kill you in a human heartbeat. Surely you are the least bit interested in the qualities of the blood we will be in _close_ contact with?” His eyes slitted, the gold darkening into a vibrate purple, a colour that reminded Hazel of a poisoned flower. Should one get too close they were liable to lose their lives.

Though truth be told he was curious why Salem didn’t want them to seek out the Phoenix and Silver Eyes on ‘her’ behalf. Instead loaning their abilities to the young Camarilla Prince but then he had never questioned his Queen before and he didn’t intend to now. “First we have to find them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: *cracks knuckles* I’ve had a productive day, so much so I felt like playing with this one a bit more. So lots of lore dumping and terminology running rampant in this story. So while some may know this information if you play the games I know many probably won't so I’ll leave some links if you are interested in knowing more.  
> This is vampires as a whole with an overview of the clans. http://whitewolf.wikia.com/wiki/Vampire_(VTM)  
> This is what Qrow is. http://whitewolf.wikia.com/wiki/Garou  
> And this is what Ozpin is. http://whitewolf.wikia.com/wiki/Salubri  
> Oscar I’ve crossed over with Edward Elric of Fullmetal Alchemist (I would have done Alphonse but well there are obvious problems with that) and his magic very loosely flows those rules. I think this kinda funny when you know who voice acts who in RWBY and Fullmetal Alchemist.  
> That’s all for today, who knows I might play with this story a bit more, it’s a useful mindset for me to be in.  
> Oh and Kry has a message as well
> 
> Kry: Hello Readers. Mwah! *blow kisses*  
> I’m sorry to say I have something important I wish to mention in the AN today. It's come to my attention that a guest reviewer or possibly several is attempting to use Ardy’s name to spread toxic over some of these stories. Hate does not bother me (meh) Its a waste of energy in my opinion and boy must these people have time on their hands (pfft). I don’t make a big deal out of things normally because well Trolls be Trolls and I have better things to do then feed them.  
> However,  
> Had it just been me I wouldn't bother but since people who like the work are being pulled in I have a duty of care to protect those people from hateful toxic comments. So first thing on the agenda and I really didn't want to have to do this. “Disable Anonymous Comments.” Now I know some of you are lovely people and your support is very much appreciated so I hope you make your own account so I can thank you properly but I will NOT have Asshole commenters hurting others people.  
> And to you stupid person or people, this will be the first, last and only meal you ever get. So if you want me, come and get me but you won't be hiding behind that veil of shadow anymore.  
> And to all those wonderful people out there who enjoy the story and are waiting to see more, I will delete this message when the next chapter is up. For now stay awesome and If you see these comments or if someone is using a name that looks like a poor imitation of ours Kry or Ardy or any of our other co-writers please alert the me. They are not us, the account name for Ardy is retired and she’s not using it anymore. If a comment does not come through 'this' account it is not either of us.  
> Be happy, grow and spread that positivity and Ardy has asked me to leave you now with this lovely song.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jclPWidTfak


	6. Willow-Of-The-Wisps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Capt'n, nothing new ro report ;P  
> Have a nice day.

Ruby woke slowly up, she was comfortable at first then the more she woke up the more she noticed things weren't quite right. First that there was bands of steel around her, she looked down to find Qrow’s arms around her and he had a leg over hers further pinning her down. Slowly she tried too wiggle up and then down to escape from Qrow’s arms. However all that action brought her was a deep rumbling growl from behind her and felt a very hard morning wood pressed up against her behind. Her heart started to race like a panicked rabbit, she activated her Aura and pushed against his arm. It didn’t move an inch. 

Qrow rolled over into her slightly, he purred in his dream dipping his head to inhale her scent. It had been so long since he had a woman, so much so they were a frequent dream. The females of his species were the ones that got to reproduce as a general rule, they were less likely to break the poor human partner. Ruby pushed against his arm again with all her might, this time it moved but not how she wanted. Down it slid over her clothing, she could feel claws manifest that cut her pajamas to ribbons and drew long lines over her Aura as it flared to protect her. Without it he could have gutted her.

The woman in his dream was willing, he could hear her heart pounding in anticipation. His fingers splayed over her belly and Ruby let out a shout. “Qrow wake up!” She elbowed him in the ribs as hard as she could.

Qrow lurched into awareness and quickly realised why his dream felt so much better than normal. “SHIT!” He was up and out of the bed faster than a bullet grabbing his clothes and racing into the bathroom the door, almost slamming shut behind him.

Ruby panted on the spot letting her Aura down and bushing over her shirt with a whisper of magic mending it. Suddenly understanding just how close she had been to getting killed. She pressed a hand to her chest, her heart still thundering against her rib cage,  _ now I get it. Gods! That was something else, now I get why he said he didn’t want to break me. _ Slowly she pushed herself upright and swung her feet out of bed. The Silver eyed woman swallowed thickly and ran a hand through her hair her heart still racing. With unsteady steps she walked over to her clothes and got dressed, the heavy black jeans and red top were thankfully dry. By the time she was ready for the day, Qrow reappeared from the bathroom.

The Garou stood uneasily in the doorway, then said. “I’m sorry about that, good dream and I’m not used to having company.” He brushed his hair back and looked her up and down, she still had that scared rabbit look. Which totally didn’t help with how his brain wanted to categorize her.

Ruby tried to smile but didn’t quite make it, the sensation of his claws over her Aura was still fresh in her mind. “It’s okay, lots to get used to, now if you don’t mind.” She pointed at the bathroom. “I need to use that.”

“Oops sorry.” Qrow stepped out of her way and grabbed his backpack as he headed out the door. “I’ll see you downstairs.” He walked downstairs and sniffed the air, he could smell that Ozpin had been by already. What was the vampire doing? Qrow still didn’t like this little alliance they had going but he followed Oz’s scent through the building and out into the backyard.

Ozpin heard Qrow coming but didn’t move from his spot watching the last stray strands of sunlight fade from the safety of a tree’s shadow. He sniffed the air and growled at Qrow, he could tell just by the scent that Ruby had been close to him, too close. He pulled his lips back and snarled at the Garou for a moment. “Just what do you think you are doing? You could cripple her.” His eyes narrowed to gleaming copper in his building rage.

Qrow raised his hands in surrender, as much as he hated the vampire he didn’t think Ruby would be be okay with him killing Ozpin. “Relax, the bed was small and we ended up pressed up tight. I backed off as soon as I woke up, you can ask Ruby, heck you can smell it on me, no sex has been had. I don’t want to hurt her, I won’t risk her like that. Plus she just a tiny mage, woman, thing.” He raised a hand to comb through his messy hair, yeah that had been articulate.  “She’s pretty but I’m not interested.”  _ Liar, liar, pants on fire, but again let’s not break her. Pretty and fragile, this is so not fair why does Raven get to have kids and not me? Well with my stupid Semblance it’s not wise anyway.  _

Ozpin inhaled checking what Qrow had said with his nose and had to admit that the Garou was telling the truth. Plenty of scent so Qrow hadn’t washed to get rid of it but not enough for them to have had sex. He forced himself to relax, “Sorry, just on edge.” he turned his attention to the horizon watching the werewolf out of the corner of his eye. Hunger gnawed at his stomach, he had planned on waiting for Ruby to get up but even Qrow was smelling good right now.

“You okay?” Qrow asked, he didn’t trust the vampire and he knew they were typically hungry when they awoke. “You need a drink?”

Oz looked over to him surprised, a brow raised and he asked. “You offering?”

Qrow extended his claws and cut his wrist and lifted it up. “Just don’t slobber.” Oz sniffed at the blood and wasn’t sure how he felt about it. He moved over and knelt so Qrow could tip his wrist over Oz’s lips. The thick dark blood dripped over his lips it didn’t taste particularly good and it made his inner Beast rise and howl within him. Ozpin only took a few more milliliters before hauling himself away and covering his mouth. “No more that’s feels…” He never heard his Beast howl this loudly, he shuddered and backed away from Qrow. “I need to find someone else.”

Qrow raised a brow and flared his Aura to heal his wrist. That as a new one, Ozpin looked almost ill, if a vampire could get sick. “You okay?” They looked up when they heard the door open.

Ruby stood frozen in the doorway doing her rabbit impression again, one day she’d figure out it was a bad response in the presence of two predators. “Uhh, we’ve all had food we’re ready to head out when you two are.” 

Ozpin’s Beast roared at the sight of her, the Garou blood making it all the stronger. Qrow whacked him just hard enough upside the head. “Snap out of it.” Ozpin shook his head and tried to do just that. “Are you ready?” He asked Qrow, maybe getting moving would help him manage this.

“Yeah lets get going.”

 

* * *

 

Qrow and Pyrrha took point, while Ozpin brought up the rear. Oscar and Ruby both had a horse to themselves and Jaune put himself between them and the dense forest. It made Ruby feel like some sort of princesses being escorted around through the villages. The way Oscar looked up to her like this great all powerful mage didn’t help with that feeling. She pulled her red hood up and her cloak right around her, none of them held torches be it electric or otherwise. Oscar had his small amulet out and was holding it up to light the way for the horses.

Hunger gnawed at Ozpin’s belly, feeding off of Qrow had not been beneficial. While he did feel stronger it also seemed to stir up his inner monster, seeing as he hadn’t sated himself on Qrow it only made things worse in the long run. It also didn’t help that there were only two in his party that he deemed edible, Pyrrha and Ruby, both had their backs to him. Also not helpful for keeping himself in check. He shook his head and pinched his nose, maybe it was really good that he was travelling with people again. If only to test his control so he could improve it, his gaze settled on Jaune and he envied the fledgling, to always have food whenever he wished for it.

Up front of the party Qrow just could not relax, he was almost shifted over, it was only his own iron clad control keeping him from assuming a more lypine shape. Ever since waking he’d been frustrated or aroused or both! Life for Qrow Branwen was officially sucking, he wished he met more people that weren’t Garou, human or vampire. Just  _ someone _ he could have sex with without having to worry about crippling them because he gripped a bit too hard in the throes of passion. Gods what he wouldn’t give to be human sometimes.

Pyrrha like a vampire or werewolf had an excellent sense of smell but unlike them she had many more centuries behind her. She was immortal, death was just a new beginning for her and she had died a few times recently but they had been for good causes. She’d die for Jaune over and over again if needed. She had been around so long she had met many Garou for their kinds travelled in similar spheres. The phoenix had long since decided that Garou men had been given one of the shortest sticks in the supernatural communities. They were incredible warriors but were often denied love and family because of their strength. Over the years more were slowly taking partners from Huntresses, Aura offering their mates some protection but to trust someone with the truth of their species was a hard thing to do.

Pyrrha felt pity and sorrow for the young Garou, she was willing to bet he could count the number of sexual encounters he had with one hand. Ruby was a lovely young woman and now he’d been assigned to protect her. To top that off somehow he’d also having to resist falling in love with her as well. Pyrrha mused to herself perhaps Ruby could be talked into joining Oscar in his lessons, to further strengthen her Aura of course. “How have you been Qrow?”

“Sorry?” Qrow ripped his eyes from the treeline to look at the tall woman beside him. He liked her, she did often smell faintly of ash like a burned forest but he chalked that up to her being a phoenix.

“Ruby is very lovely, it must be a struggle on your part to keep your distance. I know you kind to not breed easily, it must be painful to stay away. Silver Eyes are so rare for all we know she could produce offspring of your kind with greater reliability and ease.” Pyrrha spoke softly so they would not be overheard but she sensed that Qrow needed someone to talk to but not for this conversation to be heard by the others around them.

Qrow shook his head,  _ I really didn’t need you putting that idea in my head! _ “I’m here to protect her, nothing more.” The mere thought that Ruby would prosper with him was making his heart race. He so longed for a family of his own.

“Do you truly believe that? My people believe that Silver Eyed Warriors are wellsprings of magic, capable of increasing the abilities of those around him. Vampires believe that they are the cure to their condition or at least the power of day walking lives in the blood of a Silver Eyes. Mages see them as holy avatars of magic and of the spirit realm. Fae see them as humanity perfected. If I recall correctly the Garou have legends about the Silver Eyes as well. All these factions will hunt for her, try to collect her for their own ends. The Garou send you, a young handsome single male who is lonely enough and has the potential to see her for all her beauty.” Pyrrha planted idea after idea into the much younger man’s head, trying to give him all the pieces to figure what she believed out for himself.

“You think Raven sent me to … what seduce that tiny woman?” Qrow didn’t want to believe it, but then the Elders were mantiplitve son of a bitches.

“I think your twin sent you with the intention that you’d fall in love, or Ruby would with you and you’d win her for the Garou completely of her own volition.” Pyrrha said smoothly, she knew enough of the local Garou tribes to have heard of the Branwens, especially one particular leader - Raven Branwen. 

“That bitch!” Qrow hissed under his breath, he could totally see Raven using him like that. “Well it won’t happen.” He’d find a way to endure this assignment just to spite his sister.

Pyrrha sighed sadly, that wasn’t how she wanted that to go. However she had a feeling this would be a  _ very _ long assignment for him, time would beat him someday. “Hate is never a healthy emotion to feed Qrow, I am sure you are familiar with the saying about the two wolves.”

Qrow deflated sighing very deeply, Gods above his companion made him feel like a puppy wet behind the ears. He rubbed his temples, his sword felt heavy on his hip but in moments like this he was glad he didn’t rely on the tribe. “This makes me feel like a fucking useless noob.”

“It happens to us all, sometimes all we need is a new set of eyes on the situation.” She scanned the road and treeline with her emerald eyes. The moon hung high and fat in the sky lighting their way.

The Garou wasn’t sure what to do with this information, Ruby was just his charge, tiny, woman, mage thing! The fact that he had been trying to use the forest as an excuse to distract himself from his fantasies wasn’t working anymore. Even more so after this talk with the red headed Phoenix. The other red head behind him shifted on her steed gaining his instant attention. Qrow shook his head now was not the time to day dream! He resolved to try and ignore her as much as the feel of her would fuel his dreams for months to come. “Thanks, I’ll stay away from her, this rising was bad enough.”

“What happened?” Pyrrha asked glancing back over at her shoulder at Ruby, the young woman had been flushed that evening.

“Ended up spooned around her, I was also having a good dream and nearly ripped her open. If she hadn’t had Aura…” Qrow shuddered at the thought, they’d have to work out a better sleeping agreement in the future. Heavens forbid he have a nightmare when she’s around.

“But she did, as inexperienced as she is Ruby is far from defenseless. She protected herself and woke you, perhaps you should speak with her before you start distancing yourself.” Pyrrha tapped her chin with a finger. “I believe you two would make good friends if you allowed it to occur.”

“I don’t need your advice.” The garnet eyed man growled, he knew he was lying, that he was being stupid. The funny thing was the tall woman knew as well, she only smiled at him. “But you shall have it.”

 

* * *

 

Oscar rotated his leg, they had been riding for hours having to stop frequently as the horses weren’t used to this type of travel. Ozpin had found a halfway well and was watering the horses while Oscar sat on the edge of the wall. He found he liked the deep shadows and white light the moon cast everyone in. It was strange watching Ozpin pet a horse, even stranger that the horse didn’t seem to mind.

Ruby was stretching a few meters away, he could tell she was already aching from all the riding. Pyrrha walked over having been speaking with Qrow for most of the trip thus far. “Let’s break for lunch.” She opened a saddle bag… and pulled out four ration bars, one for each mortal person. She tossed them around, everyone catching theirs and taking large bites. 

Ozpin looked over to Pyrrha, hunger making his mouth water. The phoenix’s attention snapped to him, as if she could sense it. “Do you need feeding as well?” All clans had a weakness, she wondered if Ozpin possessed his clans. “Are you offering?” Oz asked he couldn’t help but pull back his shoulders into an almost prowling body language.

_ Ah, so he does. How interesting. _ She pulled a little knife out of the saddle bag and held her wrist up. The mortals didn’t see Ozpin move, in a instant he was just there, kneeling before Pyrrha. Oscar watched as Pyrrha cut the skin over her vein and twisted her arm so her palm was facing outward. Oz pounced and the young man could see the long fangs of the vampire, he almost noticed that the care from yesterday was gone, he seemed almost animal now.

Pyrrha grabbed Oz by his hair to keep him from biting her, holding him back as her blood rapidly dripped into his mouth. She could feel Qrow approach and put a hand on his weapon. The red head was not worried about Ozpin, he just needed a proper feeding. Though she doubted Qrow knew this but a Salubri would need the blood they drank to come from a willing host. Or it would hurt them even as it quenched their thirst. Still as curses went while it was incovent but it was better then what the Assamites for example, they were cursed to long for the blood of other vampires.

Ruby put her wrapper in her pocket and slipped away behind a tree, she needed to pee. When she was done and finished fixing her clothes she glanced around at the sound of a slight  _ “Woooo.” _ The Silver Eyed Warrior took a hesitant step deeper into the forest and say a blowing blue ball. She would just make out childish features upon it. “Hey there little guy, aren’t you cute.”

_ “Woooo.” _ The ball bounced high and drew away from her slightly.  _ “Wooo.” _ Ruby giggled, it was really cute and it seemed so innocent. Another appeared further into the forest, calling it's friend to it.  _ “Whooo.” _ It said in it’s eerie little voice, the one by Ruby reached out forming a little thin arm with a three fingered hand and took Ruby’s.  _ “Wooo.” _

__ Ruby giggled and walked with it forward, she thought it was just so cute and nice. It’s glamour settling onto her, they met the other waiting deeper and it too took Ruby’s other hand and they pulled her into the darkened forest. It changed around them, becoming coming brighter and warmer, soft golden lights filling the air, glimmering like stardust. Ruby could hear voices giggling just on the edge of her hearing, see glowing eyes in the darkness. More blue glowing orbs appeared almost singing their little.  _ “Woo woo woo.” _ In an odd symphony, they came upon a stone archway, thick bands if ivy wrapped around the structure. It's leafy appearance shifted in the light breeze and the Willow-of-the-Wips pulled Ruby to it.

 

* * *

 

Ozpin pulled away from Pyrrha’s wrist finally full, his Beast quieted and glanced around. He noticed everyone watching him,  _ wait, _ he scanned the crowd again. “Where’s Ruby?”

Qrow’s gaze jerked away from the vampire as fear wrapped itself like a bite over his pounding heart. He raced to the treeline and shouted. “RUBY!” No response, he sniffed the air trying to catch her scent. He found it near instantly and started charging off into the woodlands. Ozpin leapt to his feet saying. “You three stay here with the horses!” He raced off after Qrow without waiting for a response.

Jaune looked over to his lover, who had a very faint smile upon her lips. “Are we staying?”

“We are.” Pyrrha healed her wrist and walked over to a horse petting it’s nose. Jaune and Oscar shared a look, Pyrrha had that otherworldly look about her they had just learned to go with when it showed.

* * *

 

Ozpin quickly caught up with the Garou racing through the woods, they were going too fast for him to take the time to sniff Ruby out so he’d just have to trust Qrow’s nose. Quickly they burst into a dark clearing with a stone archway covered in ivy and moss deteriorating rapidly. Qrow prowled forth snarling. “She’s here, I can smell her but I can’t see her!”

They could both feel the magic in the air, Oz pursed his lips then brushed his hair off his forehead. His third eye opened with a wet sound the solid gold colour moved as if it had an iris. Auspex was a common power among the Kindred, be it ranged from enhancing their senses, to reading the aura’s of people and in some cases full blown telepathy. Those were just the basic powers, nevermind what the truly skilled could do. Ozpin was not truly skilled, given the conditions of his Embrace and he had always felt more of an affinity for the Discipline of Valeren, though he was slowly learning Obeah. No what he could do with his third eye and Auspex Discipline was see through illusions.

Like a veil had been dropped from over his eyes he quickly saw the Fairies and Wips, he raced forward just as Ruby reached out to touch the stone arch. He saw her eyes widen in surpise but before she could say a thing he grabbed her lifting her up and held her tight to him. Qrow’s eyes widened when first Ozpin raced over to seemingly nothing then had Ruby suddenly appear in his arms. “Qrow they are Fairies!” The vampire shouted racing back behind the red eyed man, holding the stunned Ruby tight to him.

The Garou growled lowly once, then took a huge breath and ROARED! A sound that simply could _not_ have come from human vocal cords, it boomed through the space making the branches of the trees sway from the shockwave of sound. The illusion of the fairies shattered, now Qrow could see the clearing as Ruby and Ozpin did. The Willow-of-the-Wips turned a blood red and showed off mouthfuls of sharp pointy teeth. Qrow bared his teeth growling he was not impressed, he toed off his shoes and shed his clothing.

Ozpin put Ruby down kneeling protectively over her his third eye still wide open and glowing. Qrow changed, bones shifted, his skin ripped open he gained feet of height, stronger broader. Black fur sprouted from his back and it was streaked with the Branwen Tribe blood red, he let out another guttural HOWL!  _ HE’D RIP THEM ALL APART! _ The war form fueled Qrow’s rage, the man draining away.

Ruby looked around them and all around what she had assumed were just lights  _ blinked _ at her. She swallowed thickly fear starting to rise up in her, they were surrounded. Creatures that she had not seen before melted out of the shadows, rising to Qrow’s challenge. Ozpin did not like these odds, even if Qrow just focused on the big ones that was an awful lot of little ones left for him. “Qrow!” He hissed under his breath. “We should fall back to the others.” The Garou only growled lowering itself getting ready to lunge.

That was all it took, the Willow-of-Wisp shot forward, hundreds of them followed by hunking manformed monsters that Ozpin had no name for. Qrow shot forward a long swipe of his claws killing dozens of wisps, their gooey ectoplasm coating ground. Ozpin screamed towards the road. “Pyrrha!!” Then with his life stealing Valeren Discipline on his fingertips he killed any creature that came close enough for him to touch. He all but danced around Ruby keeping the fairies away, she almost curled up as little bodies started to fall around her mixed with ectoplasm. Why were they doing this? She didn’t understand, how could Qrow and Ozpin just kill these creatures so easily? She looked over to Qrow, she had seen his Crinos form before but not this rage.

He sank his fangs into the shoulders of one agoul, blood gushed out from between them as horrible cracking filled the air as he bit down. Bones snapping, flesh cutting till the body of the monster fell to the ground with a wet SPLAT, Qrow spat the rest of it out and turned his attention to the rest of the foes.

“OOOF!” Ruby spun to see a swarm of Willow-of-the-wips had formed up into one red blob that evidently had enough mass to send Oz flying into a tree so hard it broke behind him and he out out a pained grunt. After that Ruby could not see him, the clearing had become a mess of lights. She felt hands on her feets and looked down to see red angry Wips pulling at her, trying to drag her away. She let out a high scream kicked at them, scrambling to her feet. She didn’t know any offensive magic! The silver eyed woman scanned the ground and came upon Qrow’s collapsed sword.

Ruby ran for it, driving to grab it,  _ Goodness this is heavy! _ She pulled the lever lightly and it snapped out into it’s full sword form. Willow-of-the-wisps flew out her with little screams and she swung the huge weapon, she had no semblance of balance with the weapon and it made her arms ache but the wisps were rendered goo upon the ground.

Qrow turned his attention to her the last of the foes of flesh killed and had to pause at her swinging his sword around. It was clearly too heavy and big for her, but she was managing with surprising skill. He heard three people burst into the clearing, only for it to be Jaune, Oscar and Pyrrha. He watched as Pyrrha raised her hands, only for a new swarm of Willow-of-the-wips to attack him. The red eyed werewolf swatted them aside and ran to Ruby.

Ruby barely had time to look up before a huge clawed hand grabbed her by her middle and forced her flat onto her back. The tiny woman dropped the sword and gasped at Qrow used his body to shield her, creating a safe place under him.

Pyrrha cut loose, fire washed through the clearing in great rolling waves. Out from her hands in an endless wave of power, all the fairies and wisps died roasted in an instant. As soon as she dropped her hands, Oscar clapped his together like he was praying and slammed them onto the ground. Cold air raced through the clearing snuffing out the fires and leaving a light dusting of snow over everything.

Ruby smelled burning then the temperature dropped, Qrow shivered above her and slowly moved. Noticing the white coating his fur the Garou shook his body, snow flying off his form in small chunks and he looked down at her. Her eyes were wide and shining, chest heaving making her breasts rise and fall. She looked so small and fragile under him like this, maybe it was the the wolf inside him. The Garou felt the  _ need _ to protect her, he backed up carefully rising up, his hand slid under her back easily spanning the whole of it.

The Silver Eyed Warrior slowly stood up with Qrow’s help, she’d never had to be a part of a battle like that. She wobbled on the spot but Qrow held her up, moving his blunk between her and the stone arch. She looked around and saw Ozpin stagger back into the clearing, a red armour glowing over him like some medieval knight. 

Pyrrha thought that Qrow looked quite cute curling his massive body around the tiny woman. Holding her, helping her, he was bigger than the Wendigo tribe that she was most familiar with. With less fur, she could see muscles long his lower ribs were clear as well as his hands. The crimson stripes on either side of his mane were a nice touch as well.

Ruby bent down and picked up the sword, Qrow carefully raising a finger to push on the lever collapsing the weapon again. Together they walked over to Pyrrha, who by some miracle had not reduced his clothes to ash. Ozpin let his armour fall and sagged against a tree, damn it he was hungry again.

“Is everyone okay?” Jaune asked walking over to Ruby as she shook like a leaf. Qrow gave a grunt of affirmative and started the process of reverting to a human shape. Ozpin brushed himself down and opted to be honest. “Hungry but otherwise fine.” Ruby didn’t say anything, looking at all the carnage around her.

Ozpin walked over and rubbed her up and down the back. Ones first battle was never an easy thing, that and the Willow-of-the-wisps had tried to kidnap her. The coppered eyed man closed his third eye and fixed the short bangs letting them cover it again, then pulled her in for a hug. Ruby grabbed his coat and sobbed into it, she was just overwhelmed.

Qrow finished reverting and got dressed again, walking over he took his sword from her and set it back on his hip. He looked over to Pyrrha said with begrudging admiration. “Thanks for the save.”

“I am sure you would have managed. Come let us leave this place before more come.” She turned on her heel and lead the way back. Qrow glanced over to Oz and fought to keep from snarling when the taller man stooped and picked Ruby up with an arm. Ruby wrapped her legs around his waist and snuggled up tight to him.

The party walked silently back, Ruby’s snuffles occasionally could be heard but she tried to keep quiet. Oscar felt sorry for her, to be made a target over something she had no control over. They found the horses where they had been left. Ozpin pried Ruby off him and put her into the saddle of one. “We can’t waste anymore time here, dawn will come soon enough.”

“Agreed.” Growled Qrow and he headed off taking point again. The party set off again, much the same formation as before only this time Ozpin walked beside Ruby’s mount. He brought a hand reaching up to hold her waist steading when she swayed with the exhaustion that came from the aftermath of this fight.


	7. Fort Verdant

    Ruby was having trouble staying awake in the saddle as they continued to travel through the night. Jaune sat behind her now holding her up as every few minutes the young Mage would shift slightly to the side or slump forward as she drifted off. Thankfully Jaune was quite perceptive and kept her from falling off with little to no effort. The dense forest finally gave way as they emerged onto a vast range of moonlit golden grain fields and much to the delight of their party they could see Fort Verdant in the distance. The Fort was carved into the side of a mountain, it’s massive stone walls reaching out from the mountain to up the fortress like hands guarding the castle. Equally spaced were four massive towers reaching high from the walls, with cannons so large even Ruby could see them from this distance. The stone walls were a dull grey save for the massive gate in the middle of the wall that was a heavy black portcullis.

    All together it was an impressive sight, even in the early hours before dawn it stood strong. Its natural barrier of mountain terrain and the acres of fields to enable guards to see danger coming were one of the many reasons this fort had stood for so long when so many others had fallen during times of war. It prospered greatly with its farmlands and abundance of traveling merchants and Huntsmen and from what Ruby had been told it’s people were a sensible sort and mostly kept to themselves.

    The road had become paved in cobblestones in the last league of riding and the horses were having an easier time of the journey. The formation they made was tighter now, Qrow worrying about what could be lurking in the grasses. His eyes ever scanning the area for traps or potential ambush. The moon was starting to sink very low and Ozpin was starting to get a nervous edge about him. He did not want to be up when the sun was and had half a mind to ask if he could go ahead. However he wasn’t quite that desperate yet, though the prospect of a fresh hunting ground was very tempting.

    As they approached more fences and farmhouses littered the surrounding area, they could hear the occasional owl as the Fortress loomed above them. As they came closer a walkway could been seen leading up to a smaller side door somewhat further away from the main gate. A single nightwatch guard stood in front of it and the party turned off onto the thinner walkway towards him. It appeared that the main gate was closed during the night. By the time they got there the horses were so exhausted that, Jaune, Oscar and Ruby had to dismount. Slowly they walked up leading the horses Qrow and Pyrrha the only ones not seeming fatigued by the journey. They were spotted by the nightwatch and allowed entrance to the city.

    Within the Fort was layered in three stages, the bottom was mostly stables, where they left their exhausted mounts and emergency housing. The next layer was merchants, inns and all the economical requirements. Lastly was uppermost level that had all the rest of the housing and governmental buildings. The group were all together too tired to be picky with an inn and stumbled into the first one they came upon that had vacancies. When they were forced to double up in rooms again, Qrow refused to stay with Ruby and instead ended up with Oscar.

    This was not really a good thing as Ruby stood in the small double room alone with Ozpin. Forgetting for a moment that she was sharing a room with the vampire or too exhausted to care she started stripping down to her panties right before Ozpin. The vampire had made free use of his Disciplines to protect her during their fight with the Will-o-Wisps and was now paying for it. Hunger gnawed at him as she flopped back into the bed on her back leaving the pale skin of her neck and shoulders unclothed. Ozpin couldn’t help but approach her, his steps silent on the thin rugs, running his fingers over her neck. The slender column was hidden from him by her crimson tipped bangs, soft as silk they parted for him, revealing that pale tender flesh. Qrows blood earlier that day had worked up his inner beast and even with Pyrrha’s intervention he hadn’t the will to inform any of them how little it had calmed him. It felt like he was battering against a steel cage at the peak of a mountain, one wrong move and he would plummet into the abyss.

Ruby’s skin was warm when he gently stroked her neck, images of her veins pumping sweet hot blood through her tiny body burned behind his eyes. He could hear the rush of it along with her heartbeat, solid, strong, safe. Oz ran his tongue over his teeth, feeling the sharpened canines that ached to bury themselves in her pale flesh. After using so much power to defend her he so desperately wished to drink and she was right here. _Once would not harm her, Qrow is far enough away to not scent anything, I hope_ . Still it was a risk but it was an even greater risk to not feed now, especially considering he didn’t know when he’d get another chance. Waking up half starved was never a good idea for any of them. He moved slowly upon the bed while toeing off his shoes, bracing himself above her. _So beautiful._

Ruby’s soft snoring pulled him back to the task at hand and very slowly he lowered his head until his face was buried in the crook between her shoulder and neck, breathing her scent deeply. One arm slid around her back, gripping the bed spread the other braced beside her shoulder caging her in under him. Bringing his teeth to her skin, Oz had one moment to think how bad an idea this was. He was suppose to be protecting this woman and here he was, taking blood from her sleeping form but then the sun rose a little higher over the horizon. Everything inside him screamed to drink, so he lowered his mouth to her skin and punctured her neck with his fangs.

He was careful with his cut but he felt Ruby immediately wake under him, felt that shuddering gasp. Her hands beat against his chest for a moment before Oz swept his tongue over her skin and she let out a soft moan before going still. She tilted her head out of the way, inadvertently giving Oz more access to her pale skin, her heart hammered in her chest and she felt guilty for not asking him if he needed to feed. He cut along her artery and sealed his lips over it, it would leave less of a mark if he did not have to suck. The silver eyed woman could hear him purr with enjoyment as a strange warm pleasure of her own spread out from her neck. Her thinking brain told her it was in his saliva, the infamous vampire’s Kiss. The rest of her didn’t care and let out a soft moan of ecstasy.

Ozpin had to restrain a groan as he slowly feed, he had to move his hand to cover her mouth, halting those sweet sounds. If Qrow heard them he was so dead but she was the sweetest ambrosia that he had ever tasted. Pyrrha was good, she had a life, a fire to her blood, but Ruby… he had no way to put it other then she tasted of magic. He found himself moving almost like a lover above her, the condition of the human reflected in their blood. If he drank from someone inebriated, he would get drunk, or on drugs he’d get high. He moved his hand from her mouth to a breast and rubbed gently over one nipple and moaned to her neck as he felt her pleasure through the Kiss.

Ruby bit her lip trying to keep quiet as he touched her so gently, the warmth from the bite was spreading through her whole body. Her breath grew into soft gasps as he added the touch of his hand. Part of her knew that she should be stopping him but it all felt so good. She was starting to ache wishing that he’d take more, give more back to her.

Ozpin could hear her heart start to beat faster trying to move around the blood it had left. He licked over the cut in her neck sealing it up then cleaning the area of any crimson trace. “Sorry.” He whispered against her neck when Ruby whimpered softly, not wanting him to stop. He kissed her neck once and drew away before he could do something he would regret.

Ruby leaned up before he could draw to far away and kissed him, he was a little warmer than normal. Heated by the blood he had taken from her. Ozpin licked over his teeth and swallowed a few times before responding, reaching up to cradle her head and kissed her back. Next time he’d wake her up first if she was going to be like this about it. The little mage whined softly and the sound reminded him of the Garou so close at hand. Ozpin drew away again and set a hand against her chest when she moved up after him, seeking more of him. “I can’t give you what you desire, nor do we want Qrow barging in here and ripping me limb from limb. I may be from a clan of healers but even I have my limits.”

That did the trick, Ruby remembered herself and just what Oz had done sunk into her mind. She scowled at him, she could understand it but it didn’t mean she was happy with it. “You could have asked next time!” She hissed under her breath, trying to be quiet for Oz’s sake. “I thought there was this whole ‘Kiss’ addiction thing we were avoiding.” Though with how good it felt she could see why they called it an addiction. The effect it had on her should have terrified the tiny mage but instead it just made her flush and want more. Definitely addictive.

“Sorry, I’ve been hungry since the fight with the fae and if I waited till tomorrow I might very well attack someone. You were there, beautiful and… I’m sorry it won’t happen again.” His voice was hushed but Ruby could hear the sincerity within it. She sighed softly and pulled back the covers. “You’re forgiven, you stopped and that’s the important thing. But seeing as you’re all warm again you can be my heater.”

Ozpin chuckled and stood methodically stripping, now that was an offer he wasn’t about to turn down. “You know it won’t last right? I’m not even sure if I can produce body heat.” He tossed his clothes over a chair and slipped under the blankets. They were already warmed by her body heat and he couldn’t help but enjoy it.

“Well if you’re gonna steal mine you can at least share it.” Ruby moved over and snuggled up into his chest as he lay on his side. She let out a loud yawn and Oz pulled the bedding up around her chin. “We’ll talk about this in the morning…” She trailed off exhaustion yanking her under again.

Ozpin marveled at her for a moment, it occurring to him he could not remember the last time he had slept with someone. It would have had to been before he was Embraced, yet here she was ordering him into her bed and he willingly went. She had also been very forgiving, he wasn’t used to his prey waking up when he bit them but then he hadn’t bothered to lick the spot first either so maybe that had been his fault. He could feel the sun finish breaking over the horizon and fell into torpor himself, it wasn’t quite sleep but it was as good as a vampire got.

 

* * *

 

Oscar yawned as he walked down the stairs, it was shortly after lunch. The inn they picked turned out to be a nice one, more of a hostel then anything. The kitchen was warm and the few remaining patrons from the lunch hour were all laughing and enjoying themselves. Oscar had just found an empty table by the windows to sit at when he caught the sound of his name come from someone's lips. He had only a moment to look up and spot the bullet heading in his direction before he was tackled by a woman sporting a mane of golden hair. “Yang!!” He wrapped his arms his friend and snuggled tight to her embrace. Immediately his senses were swamped with the scent of lavender and oil. Gosh had he missed her, the blonde was taller then him by a large margin but as Yang put him down and looked Oscar over he couldn’t help noticing how the height difference between them had shortened.

Yang beamed at her young friend, her lilac eyes twinkling with mirth, “You’re taller!” she looked Oscar up and down, he looked tired but otherwise pretty well. “What are you doing here? I thought you were hanging out in Vale?”

Oscar reached up and scratched his head with a gloved hand. “We were, but you know the usual problem cropped up and,” He pointed at his automail leg. “I broke my leg _again."_ Oscar smiled up at Yang, the golden locks swam around her head in wavy curls, he loved her curls. “Besides, why would I not go to the best person I know for automail.” _Plus it’s an excuse to visit you._ The words although real and sincere went unsaid on his tongue for fear of rejection. Oscar was under no illusions about his feelings for Yang, this crush had been around for a very long time but he was never brave enough to say a word.

“You broke it Again?!” Yang’s brow rose and she put a hand on her hip smiling down at the shorter man. She pointed at a chair and her voice took on a vesting ordering tone. “Sit you! I want to see what you’ve done to my priceless automail.”

Oscar grinned and sat, pulling up his pant leg showing Yang the leg. Yang looked at it from several sides, her eyes focused and taking in every detail of the metal leg before grabbing his booted metal foot and lifting the boot off. “Tisk tisk Oscar, you warped it again! Magic?”

“Yeah, I still suck at ice magic sorry.” He curled his metal toes for her, he watched as Yang grabbed his big toe and moved it around. Yang hummed and pursed her lips. “Well I’ve been working with carbon fiber, fiberglass, chrome, copper-nickel and aluminum alloys lately. So I think I’ll be able to make something new for you, it will be lighter and better with dealing with temperature but it won’t be as strong so no transmuting it.”

“So maybe I’ll finally get taller without it weighing me down?” The teenager asked looking over at Yang, she was dressed casually in an orange t-shirt and brown pants tucked into her boots.

“Na I think you’re forever doomed to be short.” Yang smirked letting go of his automail foot. “You are so lucky I figured you’d need an upgrade soon. I already have all the parts, I just need to take your measurements again.” She glanced over Oscar’s shoulder the smile broadening.

Just as Oscar moved to look over his shoulder, a large hand was ruffling his hair. “Hi pipsqueak!” Oscar bounced out of his seat and clobbered Taiyang. “Tai!” He hugged the large man tightly, though his arms didn’t reach all the way round the broader man’s chest before letting go and bouncing back. “And stop calling me a pipsqueak!”

Taiyang put a hand on his hip with a smile and said. “Never.” He looked Oscar up and down and said. “Minus the leg, you are looking good. Pyrrha still shoving extra food down you?”

Oscar blushed and put his hands in his pockets. “Yeah, she says I’m still growing and being on the road all the time does not contest to the healthiest of diets. But enough about me, how have the two of you been faring? Back in Vale we heard reports that things had started getting rougher up here.”

Tai gave a loud sigh scratching at the back of his neck. “In all honesty, I’m not sure. Every time we head off one pack another one or sometimes two take its place. There aren't a lot of fighters in this area so for now we've been working on the local Grimm. Trying to keep them from the farmers. The fort itself is protected enough to ward them off for now but if they keep increasing in numbers then I’m not sure how long we can effectively fend them off for. Hey since your here we should team up, between the five of us I’m sure we could finally beat them back! Yang and I weren't planning on heading home till Fall, so we can keep on the move with you three.” Tai said and leaned on the table.

“I’ll ask Jaune and Pyrrha when they get up but coming to offer the two of you help had been one of main plans.” Oscar looked over to the menu above the bar and tired to decide what to have for lunch, his stomach rumbled loudly over the chatter around them. His cheeks flushed a little pink when Yang suppressed a laugh. “Hey do you want to join me for lunch? I admit I’m rather hungry.”

Yang planted herself into a seat, her arms stretching over the back of the chair. “Sure! I could eat.”

Tai laughed loudly and pulled out the seat next to her but a loud creak coming from the stairs just outside had him turning his head. The blonde man slowly came to a halt mid sitting down as he stared into a face he hadn’t seen in over twenty years. “Qrow.” His lilac eyes blinked rapidly trying to gauge if he was seeing thing or if his best friend and brother in arms was in fact stood a few feet from him.

Qrow’s eyes widened as he froze like a deer in headlights. He took a step back on the stair eyes locked with Taiyang, he bit his lip then turned tail and ran. “Qrow!” Tai took off after him chasing him up the stairs. If anyone cursed the racket they made running on the old creaky stairs it fell on deaf ears as Tai reached the top of the stairs, just catching a glimpse of Qrow round the corner. He added as much speed as he safely could, chasing down his friend.

“Qrow stop!” Tai reached out just miss the tip of Qrow’s red cape as the thin man bounded up another flight of stairs. They were halfway up the narrow stair case when Tai managed to grab a fistful of Qrows cape and pull him into a halt. “Damn it stop!” The blonde yanked the other man back and pulled him to the wall, pinning him there with a shoulder. “Qrow.” He said softly as the other man refused to look at him.

Qrow looked at the ground pressing himself tight against the wall. “Let go Tai, Raven wouldn’t want me talking to you.” He muttered, he hadn’t seen Tai since the day Raven had walked away from the blonde man after announcing his uselessness to their tribe and ordering Qrow to return with her.

Taiyang let out a long sigh, he had hoped by now after all these years Qrow would have wiggled out from under Raven’s thumb. It seemed he was wrong. “You still working for Raven?” He watched Qrow shiver and push away from him again. “Qrow, why? That place is not where you belong, all it ever did was make you miserable. Why did you go back to them Qrow? You could have stayed, you were always welcome in my home, you know that right?”

The garnet eyed man shook his head softly and whispered. “She’d have known where to look for me. I can’t just leave her Tai, she’s my sister, my twin and the leader of the tribe. I have no right to go against her wishes.”

“No Qrow, she’s used you for your whole life, you know it and I know it. I don’t understand why you won’t leave the Tribe.” He looked up the down the hall but they were still alone. Talking of Raven no longer pained him so. It use to, back when he was young and fresh from the Huntsmen Academy with a tiny blonde child in tow. The whispers and accusations, they had hurt him but what hurt most was the little support he’d had from Raven, the woman he believed he could love turn on him in the cruelest of ways. No talking about Raven didn’t hurt him anymore because he was free of her manipulative ways. However looking at the downtrodden way Qrow held himself against Tai he just wished it could have been Qrow who was freed from her hold. “They are terrible people Qrow, I can see it in you. You didn’t want to go with her with them but you did. You never called or texted or wrote. Don’t lie to me Qrow Branwen, you could have left them and I can see it in you, that you didn’t want to go with them, so why did you?!”

“Stop it Tai.” Part of Qrow wanted to push him away, the other part just _couldn’t,_ he had missed Tai. The blonde man had been his first friend outside of the Tribe. He was like a bright beam of sunlight that Qrow had just wanted to bask in. Their friendship had meant more to him then he thought possible and Raven had let him talk too whenever he wanted. That was until she decided he was no longer important to her plans. “Raven-.”

“Is not your keeper Qrow! She does not ‘own’ you. Come back my friend, please. You deserve more from your life then to be chained down at her beck and call like a caged beast.” Tai knew from the cold look that passed through Qrow’s eyes that he was not going to get the answers he wanted, at least not today. They both knew this was a very old argument, one that was going almost the exact way it had back when Raven had first declared the child made from their union worthless and left. Tai had tried to free Qrow from his sisters grasp back then, only for the man in question to shake off his hands and walk away, returning to a tribe that hated and mocked him. Returning to the life where he was treated more like a shameful secret that needed to be quashed of any thoughts of freedom and independence.  

Qrow pulled the wolf forth, letting his features changes and warp. The shirt he wore stretched tight over his torso, the faint sound of ripping echoed as his wolf rose slowly. “I have a duty to my Tribe..”

“Oh Fuck Duty Qrow! This is your life we're talking about. You know the one _you own,_ not Raven.” Tai wasn’t afraid of the wolf and he could see Qrow’s heart really wasn’t in it. Sure enough within a few moments and being unable to scare Tai away with the threat of one of his other forms Qrow let the lupine features fade away.

The Garou finally pulled his gaze from the ground. “I have to stay with her Tai, you know that. She-.”

“Isn’t here.” Tai said firmly, this was where it had all fallen apart last time. Raven had been there and had not been very impressed at Tai’s attempt to pull her brother away from her. He remembered how she had blamed him for making her fat during her pregnancy and then when she hadn’t got the child she wanted Raven had ensured that he was left alone to raise the child she deemed as useless as the father. Realizing that she intended to leave and take Qrow back with her Tai had chased down his friend and attempted to open the young Garou’s eyes to his sisters manipulative nature. Only Qrow had known of Raven’s true face and after being ordered to leave and return to the tribe Tai’s best friend had left him.

Qrow shook his head, he understood what Tai wanted but Raven was his family, even if she hated and wanted nothing to do with him. “I don’t have anyone without her Tai. She and the Tribe are my family.” His voice was low and the words were muted and flat, like he didn’t really believe them.

Tai wet his lips and his grip on Qrow loosened whilst he thought. He hadn’t given up on wanting to help Qrow free himself from the Tribe, but Mistral wasn’t built in a day and Qrow was stubborn. Tai would need more time and firepower to help convince his friend. _Wait, Firepower. . ._ Tai framed Qrows face between his hands, tilting the Garou’s head up so he could see his red eyes. “Would you at least come and meet my daughter Yang. She’s never even met you and you’re her uncle.” Tai said softly, it hurt that Qrow might run away again but he knew if there was anyone who could help convince him to get Qrow to stay it was his daughter. “I did marry Raven remember, so that makes us family too. You’ve got more then just her, no matter what she has said to you. Why don’t you come down stairs and meet Yang.”

“I don’t think that would be a good idea.” Qrow said softly, he had caught a quick look at the other blonde next to Oscar, recognizing her straight away. Yang looked so much like Raven just with Tai’s blonde hair and lilac eyes. Her skin more tanned then his sisters but not near as much as her fathers. It had been a bit weird in a way, seeing what Raven and Tai had produced. Qrow couldn’t help but wonder what her personality was like.

“Qrow you want too, I can see it on your face.” Taiyang smiled softly and moved so Qrow was free of the wall. “Come on.” Qrow moved slightly away from the wall and Tai fell in behind him so Qrow couldn’t flee, feeling like one of the many walls Qrow had built up to protect himself come down like rain on a hot day.

Qrow bit his lip and headed back down the stairs, pausing just out of sight of the dining room. Yang and Oscar were eating lunch, smiling and laughing. It was an utterly normal picture to Qrow and yet one he was personally unfamiliar with.

Tai stepped to his side and clapped him on the back pulling him forward, closer to the table. Tai took equal time keeping an eye on Qrow in case the other man bolted and the other on his daughter who laughed and popped a tomato in her mouth. Keeping his hand on Qrow’s shoulder he waited until Yang had noticed their presence before grinning widely. “Yang this is Qrow Branwen, your uncle.”

Yang’s jaw hit the floor, her eyes as big as sauces as she looked the lean man up and down. He looked like her mom, the few pictures and from the stories her dad had told her just thinner and taller, the hair was the same even if he kept his short. “That’s my uncle?” She asked her voice a breathless whisper.

 

* * *

 

Whitley Schnee stood in place for his father watching the proceedings, the amount of Lien that had been put down and the secrecy required to put this together had been enormous. Thankfully Jacques Schnee had put aside a considerable sum for Weiss’s dowry, most of which went into the former Generals upgrade to automail but given the life they were forced to lead the Lien was well spent. The true challenge came from maintaining secrecy and when to have the operation and this arrangement. The Camarilla still wished James Ironwood dead, he had far too much power for a mortal and they disliked that immensely. Removing him from his roles as Headmaster and General, had been their focus for years. Whitley wrinkled his nose in distaste, the vampires were the ones with far too much power in Atlas in his opinion.

Saving James’s life had been the best they had been able to do and where his sister came in. He watched the priest wrap a ribbon around her wrists and Ironwoods, listened to the softly spoken words. His sister was a mage and had saved the former General life from an attempt at poisoning and had been his bodyguard ever since. Whitley mused that this was a favorable match, Winter had shown more interest in the fairer sex and would never have agreed to this alliance. Jacques had been very pleased when Weiss came to him with her request, though with James standing beside her, they were more telling Jacques they intended to marry. With or without asking him for permission.

Still it worked out in the end, he watched with a small smile as his sister rose up onto her toes. James bent down and gently cupped her head, the kiss was sweet and tender. The plain platinum rings they wore shined in the soft light. Whitley couldn't help but be happy for his sister, this match would benefit the family and the fact that she was happy was just a bonus. Weiss descended the steps to where her brother awaited her.

“Thank you for all your help Whitley.” Weiss stepped away from her husband and embraced her brother.

Whitley hugged his sister back, knowing it would be sometime before he saw her again, if he ever saw her again. He had half a mind to remind her of her duty, to secure the lines of Schnee and Ironwood, however with how the two were being forced to flee to live, he knew that they would not rush into anything. Instead he said hugging her gently and with kindness in his tone. “Stay safe my sister, from the reports I’ve received I’d recommended heading south. I've arranged a room for you both in the tavern, it's not what you deserve but it is the best I could find.”

“Thank you Whitley and give your father and mother my most sincere thanks.” James dipped his head and took Weiss into his arms as she parted from her brother. “Now we must part company, the hour grows late.”

 

* * *

 

James undid the zipper of Weiss dress, then pulled it slowly down uncovering milky white skin, the white dress pooled around her feet like a silken puddle. She wore nothing underneath and he couldn't help but dip his head to press a kiss to her smooth neck. The tall man wrapped his arms around his beautiful wife, a hand resting over her stomach, the other cupping a breast. “How lucky I am to have you, dearest loveliest Weiss.”

Weiss giggled softly, laying a hand over his and gently petting her husband's warm metal fingers. She was very grateful that her father had gone to the trouble to make her dowry into something truly useful to them. Falling in love had been a surprise on her part, they had been in each other's company for a year before they felt it. Now they were married, though they still needed to keep moving, but that was a worry for another night. Tonight was her honeymoon, though it was not what one would expect from a Schnee, it was quiet and private. After so long on the road, both were things she appreciated immensely. She turned slowly, leaning on onto her toes and slowly kissing James.

Her fingers found there way to his buttons and his clothes slowly hit the floor. Weiss purred softly pressing a kiss to the new red scars joining automail to flesh, she could feel both twitch and had to smile. Now he could feel everything she did, she stepped away from him. James reached up and pulled the clip from her hair, platinum locks tumbled in a straight white waterfall as he set it aside, he couldn't help but smile as Weiss drew him into bed with her.

 

* * *

 

James cradled his wife to chest, the morning was creeping up on them and they had made love late into the night. Enjoying the abilities of his automail, the fine room and the small but precious time where they did not have to worry about the doom nipping at their heels. He stroked up and down her back, tracing along her spine.

Weiss purred and slowly stirred against his chest. “Good morning, we should get moving shouldn't we?” She really didn't want to move, she was warm and comfy. The white haired woman reached out and traced along the muscles of James’s chest, he was on the thin side but then they both were.

“We should, your brother said south. Verdant is the largest settlement that way, I don't know what sects are that way. Can you listen, there is bound to be something echoing.” James watched as the woman in his arms closed her eyes for a long minute. He reached up and stroked over her cheek, tracing the curve down to her jaw. The blue eyed man loved her skin, even the scar below her eye. Weiss opened her eyes again and said. “It's pretty quiet, I can hear echos of suffering coming from that way, like flesh screaming as it's forced out of shape. I think we should investigate, something is horribly wrong and whatever it is _will_ bleed out to the people living there.”

James smiled the Weiss Schnee he first met would not have cared about common people, her wish to become a Huntress stemmed from wanting to restore honour to her family name even as Jacques tarnished it. This one had come so far, grown so much in the last few years. First as a student at Beacon she had to learn to work with and respect others, that the views she had grown up with weren't the whole truth. Then she returned to Atlas and saved him, he had loved watching her grow, she was not as cold as her sister and he had encouraged that as much as he had been able. Now wishing to help people came a second nature to her and he loved seeing it. “Fort Verdant it is then.” James said dipping his head to kiss his wife.

Weiss smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. “In a little bit.” The chuckle from her husband was well worth the delay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: A big thank you to Sani2341 for the book, it has proven to be brilliant tool and interesting read.  
> Kry: And thankyou for all the support, you comments and kudos are much appreciated. Thanks again Sani2341 and Mysty_Sinclair. Hope your still enjoying the story.  
> Kry&Ardy: BYE!


	8. To Thrall or not to Thrall that is the question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: For anyone wondering why I haven't tagged Ozpin/Ruby with the events of this chapter, its because Ozpin is playing with his food. He has no romantic intentions.

    Qrow tried his hardest not to shuffle restlessly as he watched Oscar yell, the lad gripping the chair under him. Yang gave the automail leg another pull as gently as possible, slowly separating the leg out of the joint that sat high on his thigh. It came away from his flesh with a wet sound and once no longer connected to his body Oscar sighed in relief. The nerves that remained in his stump twitched painfully but it was thankful reminder that he ‘could’ still feel. The young mage pressed his slightly sweating head down on the cushion as Yang carried the leg over to the table. Qrow shifted again keeping himself between the others in the room and the door out. He looked over the workshops small place, though it clearly saw a lot of use. It housed two worn tables and more tools then even he knew what to do with it, they littered over every available surface. Even the wooden floor were scuffed and burned in places though mostly blackened and few of the boards were missing.

    Taiyang looked over to Qrow he was leaning against the wall by the door, every few moments he would move slightly. _Ready to run._ Tai thought with a sigh, he pulled the crutches he had over one shoulder off and walked over to Oscar with as natural a grace as possible. He didn’t want to chance scaring Qrow off or even hinting that he was observing him. “Yang’s gonna be in the zone for a while, you might as well find something to do.” Oscar took the crutches and stood up with them. “I’ll head back to the inn, I should probably go study my book or something.”

Yang pulled her eyes away from the old automail, she was just itching to take it apart and see where it had broken. “Yeah see you later Oscar.” Oscar could see she was already in mechanic mode, her head returned to its bent over position staring at the desk and tools in hand. Her long hair pulled back with a purple ribbon. Oscar smiled sweetly at her back, with another soft bye he hobbled out of the shop on the crutchers. Qrow watched as Oscar hobbled by, without the leg he looked smaller almost child like. At least until one saw his too old eyes, stepping back slightly he pushed open the door to the workshop for Oscar who nodded his thanks before heading back towards the inn.

Yang pushed the her sleeves further up as she started taking the leg apart, then looked at her new uncle out of the corner of her eye. He reminded her of a fox cub she had taken care of as a kid, it loved it’s cuddles but was never brave enough to ask for them. “So Qrow… where’ve you been?”

Qrow shifted uncomfortably, Yang remind him painfully of her mother. Though Raven had never been the patient tinkering type. “Uhh, I mostly work for your mother and as a Huntsman.” It seemed like a good enough answer, he didn’t really know what to tell her. Yang hummed and started to take apart the leg and he couldn’t help but wander over, he peered at it over her shoulder. “That’s really interesting.” The inner works were complex but he understood the basics of it.

Yang looked up at her uncle, now noticing his pale red eyes that danced over the automail. “I’m glad you like it, Oscar is one of my most constant customers. It’s been really interesting updating his automail and seeing where he stresses it out the most.” She turned her attention back to the automail and finished taking it apart, while Qrow picked up a stool and sat down beside her.

Taiyang smiled as Yang slowly chatted with Qrow, pulling the raven haired man out of his shell bit by tiny bit. Normally he’d help Yang make the new limb but he had a feeling that she’d be busy with Qrow for a while. “I’m going to head back to the inn, see if I can’t learn anything from Oscar.”

Qrow looked up to his old friend and then remembered. “Ruby’s there too, I brought her with me.” He wondered if she was still sleeping, he probably should have checked on her before leaving. Red eyes narrowed at the thought of Ozpin spending the whole night alone with her. Sure he was Salubri and an independent, but he was still a blood sucking leach.

Tai grinned though he wasn’t sure which made him happier, that Ruby was here or that Qrow knew of her, even better brought her here. “I’ll go find Oscar and look for her too then.” As he headed out Yang quickly drew Qrow’s attention back to automail. The blonde man shoved his hands into the pockets of his cargo shorts, a cool blew through his vest and he shivered. He quickly caught up to Oscar who was taking his time wobbling up the cobble paved street. “Want a hand pipsqueak?”

“Stop calling me a pipsqueak.” Oscar grumbled taking a step forward with this crutches. “And no, after all these years doing this I can manage.” Tap, step, tap, step, Oscar would rather use the crutches then be stuck in a wheelchair.

“When you’re not a pipsqueak, I’ll stop calling you one.” Taiyang ruffled Oscar’s hair fondly and the smaller man looked over to him with a smile. “I blame lugging that steel for the last seven years.”

Tai put his hands back into his pockets. “Well with luck Yang will fix that now, so how have you been kiddo? Besides the usual running for your life?” They turned around the corner and slowly made their away around the corner.

“Well my book keeps changing, so something is up. It seems to think I’ll need to change my education. Then we met Ruby, Qrow and Ozpin on the way here. Ruby’s so cool! I’ve read about Silver Eyed Warriors but never met one before and Ozpin is a Salubri vampire but he seems pretty nice.” Oscar had to pause his rambling when Tai abruptly stopped, he grabbed Oscar around the much smaller mans waist and picked him up moving them off the street and into the shadow of an alley. A stray can was kicked further in by Tai’s feet as he glared at Oscar.

“Ruby’s been traveling with a vampire?!” He hissed in a harsh whisper, why would Qrow let that happen? The Garou and Vampires in general didn’t get along. What was going on? If the Vampires were aware of Ruby’s existence then she was in more danger then any of them realized.

“Yeah, I don’t know why but she was with Qrow and Ozpin when I met her. They seemed to be running just like us, though I don’t know why.” Oscar fixed the position of his crutches under his arms, he didn’t have answers for Tai. “Come on Tai I don’t know, why don’t you just go talk to her yourself?”

Taiyang rubbed his eyes and tried to calm his beating heart, the thought of Ruby being anywhere near one of those creatures terrified him. He had taught her well, but she wasn’t the fighting type, she didn’t have that same fire and drive for combat that Yang did. Then with her magic she never went to a combat school, choosing to stay home and learn from him instead. “You right, I’m sorry let’s go.”

Ruby was already up and slowly working through her lunch with an extra tall glass of orange juice on the side. She had left Ozpin sleeping and used her Aura to replenish her lost blood but she was still trying to eat as if she had lost some. The silver eyed woman looked up when she heard the door to the Inn open and upon seeing a familiar head of blonde hair abandoned her food in favor of leaping into Tai’s arms with a clobbering hug. “Dad!”

Taiyang had to take a step back as Ruby tackled him and squeezed his little girl tight, even if she wasn’t a little girl anymore. He put her down and looked her over, checking for signs that the Camarilla had gotten to her. Though she was a little paler than usual with dark circles under her eyes which that could just be sleep deprivation she seemed fine and well. “Are you okay? I thought you were trying to find someplace quiet to practice your skills.”

“I was but I was ambushed by Grimm, Qrow saved me and told me I had to leave. So here I am.” She stepped away from her father and hugged herself. “So what about you?”

“Here helping with the Grimm.” Taiyang said and gestured with a hand for them to head back to her table.

As they headed over Ruby let out a soft. “Oh.” She just wasn’t the Huntress type, she liked creating things more then killing them. They sat down at her table and she had a drink of her juice.

Oscar sat down as well, he was very used to hobbling around on the crutches. Still it was nice to sit. “Did you never train to be a Huntress? With your magic you’d be amazing at it.”

Ruby shook her head. “Only with Dad, I wanted to practice my magic privately. Going to an Academy would have made that impossible. Why haven’t you gone?”

“Sorta the same reason, only Vale is currently being fought over by the vampire Sects of Camarilla and Sabbat, being a mage on top of that puts a target on my back. Without Jaune and Pyrrha I doubt I would live long enough to learn anything.” Oscar rubbed the side of his leg where his stump was bothering him.

“Then I guess it’s extra good I didn’t go.” Ruby finished her lunch as the conversation lulled, eventually Taiyang said.

“You are traveling with Qrow now and we’ll likely stick together for a while. Qrow and I, could start to teach you again you know. From what I’ve noticed using magic to solves problems only makes more problems in turn. Having other options would be good for you.” Tai said.

“That would be so cool! Pyrrha is really good at the history and first responder side of it and Jaune is really good with numbers he could go over the law and other more paper side of the curriculum.” The prospect of having someone to learn with had Oscar all but bouncing in his seat.

“I guess,” Ruby said, she still didn't think of herself as much of a fighter but with the world she lived in, it would be wise to learn. “Okay, I guess now is as good a time as any.” She glanced out the window and saw the sun had started to dip. It was fall and the days were getting shorter. “I'll be right back I need to check on something.”

Taiyang saw her glance and asked. “You're vampiric friend?”

“Yeah.” She resisted the urge to rub her neck. “Be right back.”

Ruby walked up the stairs and to her room, Ozpin was just stirring as she closed the door behind her. “How are you feeling?”

The vampire looked over to her. “You look very edible, but I'm better then last night. What time is it?”

“Almost four in the afternoon, if you want to replace your clothes you still have time.” Ruby looked over to his tattered shirt, blush dusting her cheeks.

Ozpin had completely forgotten about his nude state. _Oops,_ he thought and walked over to his clothes, he did need replacements and spares. He had a feeling traveling with her was going to reek havoc on his wardrobe. He didn't even have the ability to create an Aura to help on that front.

As he dressed Ruby asked. “Are you hungry? My dad is here and if you need to drink, it would be better to do it here.”

“Are you offering?” Ozpin asked after last night he hadn't expected her to be alright with him drinking from her anymore.

Ruby thought about it for a moment then nodded. “Yes, last night was my fault too. I didn't think to ask and you have been protecting me, I should have been thinking about your needs as well.” She shifted nervously on the spot. “I don't have a knife though.”

Ozpin licked his lips then forced himself to swallow. “Your wrist then, and I'll try to keep my saliva to myself.” He moved to the end of the bed and knelt.

Ruby tried to calm her pounding heart as she walked over and offered her wrist. Her pulse jumped again when Oz gently held it with two fingers and started to lick over the pulse point. “What happened to keeping your saliva to yourself?”

“It's also numbing.” Ozpin murmured then turned his head barring his fangs and slicing the skin open. He sealed his lips over the and did suck lightly, if only in an attempt to keep his saliva from seeping into the cut.

Ruby shivered and her legs trembled, it didn't feel as good as before, part of her wished he'd bite her properly, hold her, caress her like before. Ozpin moaned, he could taste her arousal, his copper eyes shown with gold as he looked up to her. He licked over the cut healing it and stood fluidly. “Where is Qrow?” He asked, his inner Beast making a appearance as he wrapped an arm around her waist, a finger pulled her chin up to look him in the eyes.

“Not here.” Ruby moaned softly, clenching her thighs tight together.

“Are you sure? Three times makes a blood bond, though you aren't human.” He stroked her back in a wide circle, he could feel the flicker of Aura as Ruby used it to heal herself again. “This would only be twice.”

Ozpin smirked and with the tiniest fraction of his strength tossed her on the bed. The shocked giggle Ruby let out made his smile widen as he prowled over to her. “You know, every vampire has a monster within us. I have no soul, I can't produce an Aura. You really should be more careful,” He stroked down her neck with a finger. “Tempting me is unwise and I've never had a thrall. You're making me curious.”

Ruby shivered as he pressed a kiss to her cheek, his words turned as smooth as silk. “Once upon a time, I used to be a bard. I could sing my way into many a bed,” Another lingering kiss, this time to her neck. “I was always told I was rather talented in that respect.” Kiss upon kiss to her neck, his free hand crept up her inner thigh. “Even though I can't fuck anymore I still know my way around a woman's body.” His finger teased her gently and Ruby let out a sighing moan. “That is something that translated over to being a vampire nicely, seducing gets the consent required by my vampire clan and it makes my food taste better.”

Ruby heard what he said, knew he was telling her exactly what he was doing and why. He didn't care about her, this has no romantic intention behind it. He was playing with his food and making that clear to her, but damn if it didn't feel good. His knowing fingers in her core, his weight hovering over her. She shivered in pleasure as he sank his teeth into her neck, why did that feel so _good._

Ozpin never stilled his hand as he drank, he just couldn't get over how good she tasted. If this kept up he might get addicted to her, rather then they other way around. He kept it slow, wanting to prolong this pleasure, it made him a little sore he had never made a thrall or ghoul, but then normal Kine did not taste this good. He didn't notice the ache that started in his chest, or the warmth that seeped from his skin.

Ruby grabbed at his shoulders as she came quietly, trying to muffle the sound behind closed lips. She felt Ozpin jerk and withdraw his fangs from her neck, he licked the wound closed. “Feeling better now?” He asked with a purr, it was so nice to be well fed, it was almost a strange feeling. Oz shifted to rest on his side and petted up and down her stomach. If Qrow wouldn’t rip him limb from limb, he would consider making her into a thrall. Which was the nice word for a blood doll, or a ghoul but undying admiration wasn’t really his cup of O positive. That was the downside to feeding from Kine repeatedly, they changed. Ozpin did not want to her to change.

Ruby stretched with a purr, she felt all floaty and warm. “Yeah,” She blinked up at him. “You look better too, not so pale.”

“Ruby as I said before, I am not capable of changing.” Ozpin made a face, he’d like to be able to change.

“Go look in the mirror, you look different.” Ruby got up and stretched calling on her Aura again to calm the dizziness of blood loss.

Deciding to humor her he got up and walked into the bathroom. He stared into the mirror then blinked a few more times, she wasn’t wrong. There was a healthy pink tint to his cheeks, a pang of pain went through his stomach. He bit his lip and rubbed at it, on one hand he felt good, on the other new little aches were creeping up on him. His hand trembled as he pressed two fingers to the pulse point on his neck. Dull silence greeted him, he wasn’t sure if that was comforting or not, he was changing.

Ozpin looked sharply over to Ruby, she was sitting on the bed rubbing a hand over her neck. Was this why everyone was scrambling to find the new Silver Eyed Warrior? Were they walking, talking, rather fragile cures to vampirism? Could the curse even be cured? Or did her magic just twist it into something new? He swallowed thickly, he wasn’t sure what to do with this information.

“Something wrong?” Ruby asked and got up again, there was no sensation of rushing blood this time.

Oz strode from the mirror and looked down at her. “I don’t know.” He reached out and cupped her cheek, tracing his thumb over her lips. What to do, what to do… He let his hand slid down over the back of her neck and pulled her up by it. The little sound she made, would have aroused him if he had been capable. Those silver eyes darkened as she looked up to him, he almost smiled. She was already becoming enthralled, just a few little touches as she was wetting her knickers for him.

The vampire reached up and brushed a finger beside her eye watching them flutter closed as he studied the curve. A few drops of his blood on her tongue and she would be his forever. He hesitated, would that remove whatever was breathing life back into his corpse of a body? He was sure Silver Eyed Warriors had been captured and thralled or turned into ghouls in the past. Yet he had never heard of a vampire being cured in that time.

Ozpin dipped down and breathed deeply of her scent. She was glorious just as she already was and if he could get her attached to him that would protect him from Qrow and he’d get a constant food source. That sounded like the best bet, it was the least likely to end in Qrow killing him and it wouldn’t change her. Oz brushed his lips over her cheek and kissed her soundly, letting his saliva mix with hers. Ruby moaned and grabbed his shirt balling it into her fists.

The coppered eyed man let his hand roam the curve of her back to settle on her hip, he held it tightly and she moaned. He parted his lips coaxing Ruby to follow his lead, slipping his tongue into her mouth to stroke over hers. Ozpin felt her legs buckle but he held her in place. Yes he could seduce her, he had over a hundred years of practice at that. She was food and protection wrapped up in one _pretty_ little bow and in return he’d make her feel good. Bring her to sweet pleasurable heights and who knew, if she really was a cure to his unlife, then maybe someday he’d fuck her too.

A knock sounded at the door and Jaune called out. “You up yet Oz?”

Ozpin pulled reluctantly away from the kiss, holding Ruby up as she slumped against his chest. “I am and will be out shortly.” He listened to Jaune walk away before addressing Ruby. “Can you stand?”

Ruby pulled away and he let her go. “Yeah I’m okay.” Her voice was breathy as she walked away with unsteady steps.

The Salubri followed her downstairs and found that everyone else had gathered. Yang had already fitted Oscar with a his new automail, watching him try to balance with it was moderately amusing. Qrow looked like he wanted to fade away into the woodwork, though his eyes narrowed and he snarled as the scent upon Ruby filled his nose. Ozpin smiled at the Garou and resisted the urge to stick his tongue out.

Pyrrha was quickly eating her breakfast while Jaune and Taiyang were discussing the Grimm activity. As they approached Taiyang looked over had pursed his lips. “Vampire.” He greeted coldly.

Ozpin pulled out his cocky smile and mock bowed. “Ozpin of clan Salubri at your service.” _Alright at your daughter's service but you don’t need to know that. Servicing your daughter? Hehe, I crack myself up.  
_

“Can you fight?” Tai asked.

“Better than you Kine.” Ozpin said and rolled his shoulders looking at the assembly of armed Huntsmen. “I take it we are going to be thinning out the Grimm?”

“For a few hours at least.” Taiyang said.

“I’m coming with! I am not going to stay her all alone.” Ruby said firmly.

“You don’t even have a weapon pipsqueak.” Qrow growled making her jump, he could smell Ozpin all over her. It was taking all of his willpower not to attack the vampire.

“I can help there.” Oscar said as Yang let him stop testing the leg. “Do you have anything you were trained in?”

“A quarter staff and spear.” Ruby said turning her attention to the other mage of their party.

“Okay then.” Oscar clapped his hands together like he was praying then dropped and touched them to the cold stone. It warped under his hands and a long spear followed up out of the ground. It was a simple design but it would be perfect for a beginner. Oscar grabbed it and spun it around a few times testing the weight and balance of it. “How’s that?”

Ruby took the weapon and tested it a few times, going through a few forms that Qrow had to begrudgingly admit were perfect. “Good, thanks Oscar.”

“Let’s get going then.” Taiyang said, he was worried about letting Ruby fight, but he’d just have to keep an eye on her.

 

* * *

 

Qrow sliced a Grimm in two with his scythe, grinding his teeth the entire time. Ozpin was fighting with Ruby, the damn vampire hadn’t left her side since they left the inn. He could smell him all over the Silver Eyed Warrior, the thought that he had been touching Ruby made his blood boil. The filthy blood sucker had no right to touch her. A fresh pack of Beowolves broke through the treeline racing for Ruby. Before Ozpin could take them out, Qrow burst into action. Slicing them to bits before the vampire had even moved, _Aura One, blood sucking demon Zero._ He smirked at Ruby who was looking at him with stars in her eyes.

Ozpin scowled at the Garou and called on his powers, he raced forward into the fray as Ruby called heavily on her Aura to keep up with them. Her sister and dad were off to her right, blasting through the Grimm like a hot knife through butter. Jaune, Pyrrha and Oscar were the team with the most unity. Jaune flanked Oscar covering for the mage as the young man fought with this own spear a more Gothic and complicated design then the one he made for Ruby. While Pyrrha cut wedges into the Grimm lines that Jaune and Oscar moved steadily into.

Taiyang watched his youngest child out of the corner of his eyes. The Garou and Vampire were taking out almost everything around her and she was hard pressed to keep up. He sighed as he collapsed a Beowolves rib cage with a single punch. They two were partially measuring their dicks, only with a count of dead Grimm rather than a ruler. He didn’t miss Qrow perpetual scowl or how Ozpin would break off and fall back to defend Ruby. It was clear that Qrow was killing out of sheer spite for Ozpin, rather then in an actual effort to keep Ruby safe. Oddly the vampire was doing a better job of that and letting the occasional Grimm get close enough to her for her to practice.

A thunderous crash had everyone spinning to the north. A small Goliath bellowed into the clearing, everyone readied there weapons only for a large white glyph to suddenly spiral into existence right under the Grimms feet. It was launched up into the air at least twenty meters and they saw another glyph appear above it, a man blasted off of it and sent his metal fist into the side of it’s neck. He grabbed it with his free hand then extended a lean flat metal sword out of his forearm just above his wrist. James Ironwood swung down with all his weight cleaving half way into the Grimm’s neck. Weiss's glyph appeared under his feet just as he fell off the Grimm and launched him back up into the air. He whipped out his pistol and blasted a barrage of bullets into the cut.

The Grimm roared in pain only for it’s head to fall off a instant later and hit the ground with a BOOM. James landed on the ground as Weiss zoomed into the clearing, dancing upon her white glyphs as she cleared up the last of the Grimm in seconds. Ruby’s jaw dropped to the floor as she took in the white goddess of battle. With her shimmering dress and long flowing white hair, utterly stunning. “Wow~.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: Thank you too: Mysty_Sinclair, Sani2341 and Emiliano.  
> I'm still trying to avoid my usual pairings, but damn if these characters don't make it hard. And you guys have NO idea just how much FUN it is to make Ozpin and Qrow, enemies .... frienemies? Having them at each others throats is very amusing and a new idea to me. Again one of these days I may just give up and let the pairings happen but probably not for a while. I will say again, Oz is just playing with his food. If that changes I will tag it.


	9. Scouting out Fort Verdant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've mentioned that IS going to be creepy yucky and disturbing right? Seriously now, tags are updated, I'm not kidding when I say things are going dive head first into the 'Darkness' part of the world of darkness. It's only gonna go down hill from here.

    Black dust floated away on the breeze as Qrow swung his scythe out behind him glaring down the newcomers. “James… Weiss.”

    Weiss turned to look upon him in the pale moonlight. “Branwen.”

    The rest of the party was looking between the three in shear bewilderment. Ozpin tapped a finger on his chin trying to jog his memory. “James, James Ironwood? Didn’t the Camarilla try to have you executed? I think I remember hearing something about them bringing in a Tremere assassin for the job when I was last in Atlas.” Oz turned his attention to Weiss, understanding dawning on his features. “Ah, a mage of a more traditional form.” He bowed low from the waist though it had a almost mocking feel to it. “That explains what happened. Tell me what did you do the Tremere. I have a rather personal vendetta against their kind.”

    Weiss looked coolly upon him. “Turned him inside out, who are you?”

    Ozpin brushed his bangs out of his way and placed a finger under his third eye, opening it letting her see the solid golden glow. “A friend to any enemy of the Tremere.”

    James instantly raised his metal hand a blade snapped out of his forearm. “You Sabbat? Antitribu Salubri?”

    “No, I am an Independent.” Ozpin clarified.

    James disengaged his weapon but did not relax.

    “Great now that we’ve got that cleared up. What the fuck are you two doing here?” Qrow asked. “I thought that you James were going to stay out of Camarilla territory?”

    “Well if you want to get technical Vale isn’t Camarilla territory.” Weiss said. “From what I’ve heard it’s still a war ground between Camarilla and Sabbat with the Independents caught in the middle.” Weiss said smiling thinly.

    Qrow grumbled but didn’t contradict her. Taiyang spoke up. “Just who are you two?”

    “I’m James Ironwood, former Headmaster of Atlas, this is my wife Weiss Ironwood formerly Schnee. I’m just a mundane Huntsman but she is a mage.” James said moving to stand by his wife.

    Jaune spoke up. “Well you’re not wrong about Vale being rather a mess right now. It doesn’t explain why you are here?”

    “James and I have taken to traveling to Sabbat and Independent territories helping out where we are able. They are safer for us and staying in one spot would draw the Camarilla to us and neither of us are in a position to treat with the Sabbat Archbishop for permanent residence in one of there cities.” Weiss said.

    “So in short, you and Jimmy here are wanders.” Qrow said crossing his arms.

    Weiss pursed her lips. “You are Qrow Branwen? James has told me about you and from my understanding you are no better. We are here to help with the Fort, something is very wrong here and we will mend it.”

    Pyrrha decided to speak up before Qrow could. “Well we’d be grateful for your help. Why don’t we retire to a more secure location and we can compare notes.”

 

* * *

 

    They large group ended up on the battlements of the fort, beside the mountain out of the way of any guards. Between; James, Weiss, Yang, Taiyang, Oscar, Pyrrha, Jaune, Qrow, Ozpin and Ruby the group was getting too large to just hide out in a inn room.

    Qrow leaned against a merlon. “So Weiss what do you know?”

The former Heiress sat upon a box. “Through my magic I can hear flesh screaming from within the fort. We all know that Grimm levels in the area have been very high for several weeks.”

“The bounty went up two months ago, Yang and I have been her for almost that entire time. I haven’t even been able to figure out where they are coming from, a hunt lowers the numbers for a few days but more always come.” Tai said.

“Which means a constant source of pain or fear.” Jaune said starting to pace.

“We should try to learn how long the Grimm problem was going on before the bounty was posted. Flesh screaming does limit the clans we could be dealing with. There are only three clans that are really good at manipulating flesh, Tzimisce, Tremere and Salubri. Though if it’s an Independent Salubri, then I find it unlikely to be the cause at all. An Antitribu and all bets are off. Hmm there are also the Giovanni but they are more the necromancer type and they are Independents and I don’t think they’d let the Grimm levels get high enough to call for help. Plus zombies are dead, there flesh wouldn’t scream.” Ozpin said casually flicking his fingers.

“I’m sorry what does Antitribu mean?” Jaune asked. “That’s the second time you’ve used it and I’ve never heard of it.”

“Right a Thin Blood or Caitiff like you wouldn’t know. Antitribu means anti-clan, usually applied to a vampire of a clan that goes against their sect. Take a Venture in the Sabbat, you would call him a Antitribu Venture, for going against the nature of his clan. The Sabbat’s numbers are honestly much higher than the Camarilla’s and they have a great deal more diversity in there sect.” Ozpin said.

“So we figure out when the Grimm really came and we can narrow down which sect we are dealing with?” Ruby asked.

“Yes. An Independent would probably just move house or take care of the Grimm itself. A Tremere Camarilla would post the bounty as soon as a problem arouse and gotten help from the sect to address the problem. Their precious Masquerade and all that fun. A Sabbat Tzimisce would probably only address it when it got out of hand and started endanger the Kine population more directly. Given their appearance and nature they wouldn’t bother to deal with the Grimm themselves.” Ozpin said.

“That should be easy enough to figure out. I’ll go ask the innkeeper.” Taiyang got up and ruffled Oscar’s hair as he left.

Qrow watched Ozpin as Tai left, the vampire looked uneasy, more so then he’d ever seen. “What’s eating you?”

“The situation. We are only a few days from Vale, I find it unlikely that it’s a Camarilla Haven. If the Camies are known for one thing, it’s _not_ making a mess. The Sabbat… well frenzied assholes is the polite way of putting them.” Ozpin got off the wall and walked to the other side looking down into the fort. “The Giovanni keep largely to Atlas and Mistral, so unless this is something new… I find it unlikely it’s them. Though I think I’d prefer the horde of zombies to whatever horror a Tzimisce cooked up.” Ozpin shuddered violently.

“You think it’s Sabbat? You just sent Tai to be sure?” Qrow said.

“I do. Worst case it’s a Cathedral of Flesh, which would explain what you hear through your magic little white one.” Ozpin address Weiss.

Weiss scowled but Qrow spoke before she could. “I’m not afraid of any Fiend.”

“Well you’re not the only one here Branwen. As you are so fond of forgetting.” James said.

Qrow growled a very lupin sound at James, his shoulders pulling back.

“If it is Tzimisce, we should send scouts first.” Pyrrha said. “As much as I’d like to avoid unnecessary conflict with a sect, we can’t let this continue or the region will lose any human presence. Or worse Vale will send Huntsmen into the fray, I’d rather not have their deaths on my hands.”

Taiyang returned. “The fort was having Grimm problems a full month before the bounty was posted.”

“Sabbat.” Ozpin said with a hushed breath. He mulled it over for a moment then said firmly. “Pyrrha is right, we need to scout the inner fort. A small group would have an easier time sneaking in.”

“Why not just ask to be let in further?” Ruby asked.

“If there is a Cathedral of Flesh, then any higher up human in the area is probably a Ghoul. Asking would alert the vampire in charge. No we must play this much more carefully.” Ozpin said.

“I’ll lead the scouting party.” Weiss said looking over to James, who gave a slight nod. “With my magic we’ll have to explore less and thus shorten the amount of time we have to be there.”

“Agreed. I will go as well, my knowledge of Kindred lore is the greatest and if we run into Vozhd or Szlachta I stand the best chance of fighting them off.” Ozpin said.

“Vozhd, Szlachta?” Oscar asked.

“Monsters created through the flesh crafting magic of the Tzimisce.” Ozpin said.

Oscar turned very pale and covered his mouth.

“I should go as well. My kind are the best at this sort of thing.” Qrow said.

Weiss was the one who spoke up. “No, you should stay behind with the Silver Eyed Warrior. While I respect the phoenix you are our heaviest hitter, you should stay by the most vulnerable of us. This is scouting not war.”

“I’m not some babysitter!” Qrow snarled moving towards her.

“Hey!” Ruby yelled.

James reached over and grabbed Qrow’s shoulder. “No offense intended but a Tzimisce would probably smell you coming from a mile away Garou.”

“He is right Qrow. The Garou and the Tzimisce do have a long standing history of war. If anything they’d be prepared for one of your kind. Let the mage and vampire go first, both have an edge and the common sense to run away.” Taiyang said.

Qrow jerked his shoulder yanking James hand off of it. “Fine. You keep your Scrolls out and call the instant you think you might need help.” He staked over to Ruby and sat beside her crossing a leg over the other as well as his arms and hunching over.

Ruby edged away from him, she could feel the anger rolling off of him. Beside her Oscar spoke up. “I’ll go too, my magic’s pretty versatile at the very least I should be able to help us run away if we need it.” His guts felt like a tight knot but he knew that logically he was the perfect candidate for this type of thing.

Yang looked over to him surprised, vampires weren’t her thing so she hadn’t said anything yet. “Are you sure? I know vamps scare you.”

Oscar looked up to her smiling cheekily. “Yeah but I’ll never learn if I avoid them.”

“Then it’s settled. Weiss, Oscar and I will explore and keep our Scrolls handy the rest of you will remain back till we give the word or return.” Ozpin said.

“It’s a solid plan.” James said with a nod, reaching out to Weiss who moved to him. The pair embraced while Ozpin moved over to Ruby. “May I feed?”

“Pyrrha can I borrow your knife?” Ruby asked thinking she really should get one of her own.

Pyrrha walked over and handed Ruby her spare knife, then with a little nod walked away drawing Jaune to her. He went to her for much the same reason Ozpin went to Ruby.

Watching Jaune’s fangs sink into her neck made envy rise in Oz’s chest. Saliva gathered in his mouth just watching what he wouldn’t give to be able to do the same to Ruby whenever he wanted. Ruby cut her wrist. The sweet scent snapped Oz’s attention back to her, she held her wrist up and Oz held it kneeling before her and angling it so the blood would flow into his mouth without getting his saliva on the cut.

Ruby waited till she was starting to get faint before sealing the cut with Aura. Something predatory flashed in Oz’s eyes and she got the feeling he hadn’t been done with her yet. He took the knife from her limp fingers and licked the edge clean of blood.

While this occured Oscar got up and walked away wringing his shirt between his hands. Yang followed him. “It’s yucky I know, I don’t think I could ever just _let_ a vamp feed off of me. But I get the feeling Ruby likes him.”

“Well he does seem to be nice, he helped me with my leg once.” Oscar was grateful for the distraction.

“Still gross though.” Yang punched him lightly in the arm.

Oscar giggled and rubbed at it. “Yeah.”

“Are you sure about going?” Yang asked stopping to lean against a merlon.

“Not really no, but I know it’s the right thing to do.” Oscar said looking up to her.

The blonde opened her arms and Oscar lept into them, he hugged her tight. His face in the middle of her chest. Yang rested her cheek against his head and softly said. “You’ll be fine and you can tell me all about it later.”

“Ready to Oscar?” Ozpin asked with Weiss at his side.

Oscar reluctantly drew away from Yang. “Yeah lets go.”

 

* * *

 

 

Ozpin lead their little band through the stone corridors, his nose helping them avoid any humans. Weiss had taken off her heels and was wearing a glove like stockings upon her feet, she had folded her dress and tucked it into her belt. Meanwhile Oscar was wondering what what the stockings were made out off. Oz sniffed and drew them around another corner, it lead down into a dead end. The walls were devoid of any source of light. He walked over and touched the wall sniffing. “I don’t get it. I smell flesh, but there’s nothing here.”

Oscar walked over and touched the wall closing his eyes, then he lifted his hand and hit it lightly. “Secret entrance.” He walked down the large wall over a meter in width. “Button is right… here.” He pressed on a divot in the wall and it smooth slid away into the floor with a quiet grinding of stone on stone. What was under it made him jerk away so fast he almost fell.

Ozpin steadied him grabbing him by the shoulders. “More to you than meets the eye.” Oz tried to keep the praise warm, but he was so out of practice he wasn’t sure if he managed it.

“Well, it seems you were right about the Flesh Cathedral.” Weiss pulled a pair of white gloves out of a pouch, they were made out of the same strange tough yet flexible skin like material as her stockings. She pulled them on and they went well above her elbow.

The wall was a mess of bones, muscle and skin sewn together intricately like the perverted craftsmen took pride in his work. It was undoubtedly a door bits of hands making up the hinges.

“That’s what flesh crafting looks like?” Oscar was fighting to keep his dinner down.

“Some.” Ozpin said rubbing up and down Oscar’s back, it seemed to work better than his words to calm the teenager.

“Shh.” Weiss said and placed her gloved hands on the door, stepping close to it and hovering with her ear almost touching it. After a moment of listening she started to humm softly under her breath.

The other two waited in silence for a full minute before the door opened inward with a squelch. The ground within it was covered in the same sewn flesh, and it was pitch black. “Ozpin you lead, I don’t dare risk a light.”

Ozpin nodded and took the first few steps, the ground made a mushy wet sound under his shoes. He sniffed again and covered his nose. “Gods above that’s rank. Come on make sure to close the door behind us.”

They progressed into the hallway and the two mages used their respective talents to close the door. Though Weiss’s humming only took a few seconds this time. As they walked light started to filter through the air, Oscar walked with a hand over his mouth his eyes wide. The walls pulsed, victims suppurating them. Whole villages of people woven into the walls, the torch sconce were skeletal hands holding fire ever burning and renewing.

Oscar looked down to his shoes to see them edged in red. Bile shot up his throat, just as he moved to throw up Weiss reached out and touched his stomach it instantly quieted. “No evidence.” She whispered.

Oscar wasn’t the only one feeling like they might hurl. Ozpin bit his tongue to keep his own meal down, he really disliked Tzimisce. They were a point of shame for him. Make no mistake through his long unlife he had waged that enteral battle for his humanity and on more than one occasion lost. Still that was behind him now, he refused to let past deeds distract him from the present.

They came upon a great hall, Weiss had to help Oscar again. There were corpses impaled on stalagmites, faces were crafted into the walls high above them and they wailed out an eerie song. There was a single table in the middle, like everything else made of people twisted and ripped out of their proper shapes. The chairs were humans merged together in a sitting position.

Here all three of them could feel a heartbeat to the Cathedral, but they progressed no farther afraid to be seen by the faces. At the end of the wall was a huge creature, though they could see very little of it for it was covered by a knit of flayed skin. The could however see the torso of two vampires at the middle of the mass of flesh. Their backs were to each other and they seemed to be joined at the hip.

The one facing away from them was silent and appeared to be sleeping. The other however Ozpin recognized to be Malkavian as it wailed out suddenly in chores with the faces upon the walls. “I MUST BE BEAUTIFUL, I MUST BE BEAUTIFUL, I MUST BE BEAUTIFUL!!!” It’s torso thrashed back and forth, it’s breasts were huge but clearly crafted together through the same twisted magic. It’s belly was cut open and Oz could just see the tiniest suggestion of a fetus within it. It’s blue eyes were wide, it’s nose had been reshaped over and over like the sculptor couldn’t make up it’s mind what ‘beautiful’ meant. Lastly a intestines hung from her head in a mockery of hair. “I MUST BE BEAUTIFUL, I MUST BE BEAUTIFUL.”

Ozpin signaled the other two back and they retreated into the corridor.

“I couldn’t see anything.” Weiss whispered.

“You really don’t want to.” Ozpin said. “We need to head back there is no way we can take that thing by ourselves. I only saw half of it, I have no idea what the other Kindred is.”

“Well, well, well what have we here?” A voice sounded from behind Oz oozing out of the darkness. It was succulent and smooth. Oz didn’t have time to turn before a hand hit him square in the back, the familiar feeling of the Discipline Blood Purge raced through him. Ozpin couldn’t even warn the other two as he violently vomited his entire reservoir of blood upon them. Pain racked through his body as he fell to his knees.

Weiss and Oscar barely had enough of their wits to jump back as the most powerful member of their party was taken down with a touch. A man materialized out of the shadows, he was wearing a perfectly tailored black suit, perfectly handsome with glowing red eyes. “The Master will see you both later.” The ground before them opened up like a giant mouth and they fell into darkness.

“No!” Oz lunged forward at the sounds of their twinned screams. Pain ripped through his stomach, he looked down to see a thin black blade sticking through it. It was ripped out and Oz clunched at the wound trying to keep what little of his blood reserves he had left within him. He rolled away getting to his feet. _Tremere, great just great._

The Tremere looked up and down and laughed. “Ohh, the Great Unicorn Ozpin. Well it’s an honor to met you.” He waved his hand blood curling around it. “My Master will most definitely want to met you first.”

The Blood Purge hit him again and Oz vomited again this time falling to the ground. Even against his undead nature he gasped for breath. A Szlachta melted from a wall, it appeared mostly human only with the claws of a wolf grafted onto it’s fingers. It was nude though with blood smeared all over its body. “Bring him.” The Tremere ordered and started walking down the hall. Ozpin felt the clawed hand grab him by the collar of his shirt before he passed out.

 

* * *

 

Ozpin awoke to a finger being shoved into his mouth, he coughed and spat. The finger vanished and a voice grated his ears. “Hmm Silver Blood, what morsel have you bought into my domain? All without paying the courtesy of announcing your arrival.” Oz blinked and found what he was quite sure to the Archbishop of the Cathedral standing above him. He bore very little resemblance to a man, his face was twisted with decorative bones, risking out of the back of his head like a crown. He wore a long red silken robe that wafted around a thin twisted from.

Ozpin looked around the room, it was that same flesh crafted walls as the rest of the place only the ground was covered in a thin layer of blood. His mouth watered and he could feel his Beast rising up. He swallowed thickly dread coiling in his guts, he'd played the line of retaining his humanity very finely over the last few decades, this was the last thing he needed.

“It is rude to ignore your host.” The Tzimisce said.

“I beg a thousand pardons, I was unaware that this was your territory Archbishop. I came to investigate the Grimm problem.” Ozpin said and looked down his body, manacles of bone and sinew held him to the table.

“Ah Grimm, such lovely creatures.” The Tzimisce sucked on his finger again. “Where is the Silver Eyed Warrior? Did you bring her with you?”

Ozpin sealed his lips together.

“Is she you’re ghoul? Will she come looking for you? I have never had the pleasure of meeting one.” It’s rumbling voice hurt Oz’s ears.

Again Ozpin favoured silence, looking up thin spidery legs were starting to slink down from the ceiling.

“You must be hungry Sebastian has always wanted to see what Blood Purge would do to one for your clan. I can sense your Beast just aching to be let out, to fall into frenzy.” The Tzimisce strode around the thin table, the blood pulling on his robe. “Did you know you have a reputation Unicorn?”

“I have been around for a while.” Ozpin said through grit teeth staring at the spider legs slinking down.

“What Caste of Salubri are you? In the havok you reap, you’ve made it clear you have very little in common with the healers which leads me to believe you are of the warrior caste and yet.” He paused gesturing a one with a finger. “You still cling to the self indulgent illusion of being an Independent. Give up Unicorn, join the Sabbat your brethren will welcome you with open arms. Considering your hehe… reputation.” The vampire purred.

“Not interested.” Ozpin said firmly.

“I had a feeling you’d say that. You are as well known for being stubborn as you are for your habitual bloodbaths.” The Archbishop turned to leave then paused looking upon Oz. “I’ve half a mind to force you to diablerize me.” He smiled and it made Oz’s skin crawl. “Just to see what you’d turn into.”

Horror, it was all that Oz felt, his eyes widened and he called on his powers instinctively to aid himself. Only without blood this triggered every vampire’s alter ego, the Beast. Ozpin roared his mind gone as the need to feed consumed him, he fought against his bindings but they held fast.

The Tzimisce smiled and addressed the ceiling. “Have fun my darling. Call for me when he exhausts himself.”

As he left the room from the ceiling dropped the upper half of a woman. Her breasts had been cut off and her abs split open, as she came down the flesh of her abdomen opened. The edges lined with hundreds of little fangs, her arms had been replaced with black spindly spider legs with cutting edges. Her mouth opened straight down the middle of her chin and a tensile tongue slithered out from some unknowable place in her throat.

Already exhausted and starving Ozpin’s frenzy faded, just as she settled over him. Oz barely had time to scream.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: So in short I've been replaying The Vampires Masquerade Bloodlines and have gotten back into this. So thank you too: Emiliano and darkvampirekisses for your comments. It's time to start diving down the rabbit hole.


	10. The Cathedral of Flesh

    Qrow glared silently at Ruby, he wasn’t some glorified guard dog. He should be with the scouting party, hunting for information was something he had gotten very good at. Instead here he was playing babysitter to Ruby, Gods he really hoped that wasn’t going to be his life from now on. Maybe he could just take her to Raven and let his big sister figure out what to do with her. Then he could get back to what he was good at, rather then this stupid guard detail.

    Ruby got up and moved away from Qrow as subtly as she could. The aura he was giving off made her feel small and guilty. Her sister and dad had walked down the wall and were talking softly. While Jaune and Pyrrha had also broken away, that just left James sitting alone on another crate looking out beyond to the farmland. “Soo, what’s up with your arm? Watching you take out that Grimm all by yourself was really cool.”

    “My right side is all combat automail.” James reached up and pulled his tie undone. He pulled his coat and shirt off showing her the sleek, corded metal muscle.

    Ruby’s eyes widened into silver sauers. “That’s so COOL!” She reached out and touched his forearm, the metal closely mimicked the human shapes. “It’s warm.”

    “Hmmhmm, complete sensations as well.” James chuckled when she removed her hand and blushed. “It’s fine, it’s nice to be touched. For years I didn’t have any sensation but pressure.”

    “Sweet!” Ruby reached out and traced over the gleaming black metal.

    James turned his body and offered his hand, Ruby took it and examined the tight joints. The metal was molded into human shapes layered over strains that made up muscle and tendons. Though she would never admit it allowed, but she really liked the metal.

    Qrow lifted his head and sniffed. He rolled his eyes, of course she’d be a metal head like Tai, getting all randy over fucking automail.

    “I’ve never seen anything like this before.” Ruby turned his hand over, her eyes traced up to his chest and she blushed. He looked _good,_ her heart gave a little flutter. She had thought Weiss was badass and beautiful, her husband was a perfect match for her.

    “Cutting edge Atlas technology with Schnee money backing it’s research and development.” James explained, finding the colour in her cheeks very amusing.

Ruby whistled in awe. “You should show my sister and dad.”

“Perhaps when we have more time, if I let them at it I get the feeling I won’t be allowed to move till they’ve studied every inch of me.” James said.

Ruby’s brain took that to directions he hadn’t meant at all. Qrow scoffed and got up grabbing her by the arm and pulled her away. “I think that’s enough sight seeing for you.”

    “No, Qrow. What the hell? Let me go!” Ruby pulled at her arm but got nowhere.

    James grabbed Qrow’s wrist and yanked him away from Ruby. “The lady said to let her go.”

    “Ha, she’s no lady. Just looking at you was getting her all hot and bothered. I don’t feel like smelling it for the next hour.” Qrow glared up at James ignoring Ruby.

    Her jaw dropped. “YOU ASS!”

    James drew Ruby behind him slightly as he put himself between her and Qrow. “I understand you are not happy with the current arrangements but that’s no excuse to make such vulgar comments about your charge. She is a young woman. I am flattered and don’t mind at all. If you have that much of a problem with her scent, you can move up wind.”

    “Flattered? Don’t you have a wife?” Qrow growled with a sneer.

    James was stunned for a moment but then he smiled. “As a matter of a fact I do. She likes playing with women as well though and I am not against changing things up on occasion. Though I bet you don’t even have barest grasp of how to play beyond where to put it.”

    Qrow turned red though if it was anger or blush, Ruby found it very hard to tell. Before he could retort James’s Scroll rang.

 

* * *

 

Weiss and Oscar slid down a twisting path, before falling out into a black pit. They both splashed into the darkness and neither really wanted to know what they had landed in. Weiss gathered her wits first standing up and reaching into a pouch, she then pulled out a light stick she cracked it and held it up.

    Oscar looked at himself coated in blood, sitting in a pool of blood and this time Weiss let him throw up. Weiss studied the large room, she couldn’t see any walls in sight, but mounds of body parts reached up all the way to the ceiling. Multiple chutes filled the ceiling randomly opening and dumping useless body parts. The scent of rot filled the air, for flesh crafting the parts still needed to be alive. These were all dead.

“Oh my Gods.” Oscar groaned pushing himself to his feet. “We're going to be stuck in here aren't we?” He gulped. “Till he comes and gets us.”

Weiss reached into a pocket and pulled her Scroll out, amazingly it was clean. She hit the quick dial and put it on speaker. It was picked up instantly. “Are you okay?” James’s voice came rapidly from the Scroll.

“Defiantly been better. We got to, I guess the main hall before we were ambushed. A vamp used something on Ozpin that made him vomit, knocking him flat and dropped us into some sort of refuse dump.”

“Sounds like Blood Purge, nasty Tremere Discipline.” Qrow said.

“He said he had a master so there must be other vampires in the fort. Oh and it's definitely a Cathedral of Flesh.” Weiss said.

“So there is no point in trying for stealthy.” Qrow said.

“Definitely, the entrance is a dead end hall, through the east and north tunnels. Ozpin just followed his nose.” Weiss said.

“Do you have a way out?” James asked.

Weiss looked to the ceiling again. “I think so. I'll call you when we get out, though I think it will be a while.”

“Alright, we’ll find our way and call you when we get there.” James said. “Love you, stay safe.”

“Love you too, stay safe.” Weiss hung up.

“So what is your idea?” Oscar asked.

Weiss pointed at a chute. “We climb the tallest mound and then I use my magic to open a chute and we climb up that.”

Oscar's eyes widened. “That's a lot of climbing.”

“It is, we should get going.” Weiss put her Scroll away and started walking toward the middle of the room and biggest mound.

The ground squished under their feet. After a minute Oscar asked. “How are you not grossed out by this?”

“My spheres of magic are flesh magic and plant, living magics. You know part of the process to learn any magic is to grow intimate with your element.” Weiss said. “Though I'll admit, I've never seen anything on this scale. The Tzimisce sure know their stuff.”

“That almost sounded like admiration.” Oscar said.

“This is well beyond my skills, I'd be stupid too not try and understand it.” They came to the mound and Weiss shoved the light stick between her breasts. “Stick close.”

The mound was a great pyramid, so the climb itself wasn't difficult. However all the limbs and bits, human and animal made Oscar feel sick. The smell alone got worse the higher they climbed, it forced Oscar to breath through his mouth, which also got the taste of it stuck in his mouth. At least there weren't any insects, which was rather odd all things considered.

Weiss pressed on with determination, she didn't fancy waiting for someone to find them. She had half a mind to use magic to cleanse the both of them off blood but she hated using magic in such a vulgar fashion. Maybe she could ‘create' a magic washcloth in one of her pockets to clean themselves off with. She kept an eye on Oscar as they climbed. His gloves and boots weren’t as suited to the slowly decomposing mess as hers were. She had made them herself out of… well a few different things.

It was slow going but they managed rise to the summit. Weiss reached up and she could just brush her gloved fingers against the oozing ceiling. Oscar was more then a little glad the light stick didn’t extend more the a few meters around them. After a long moment Weiss took a deep breath and started to sing. There were no words, it was more a mournful sighing song.

The ceiling slowly split open, Weiss grabbed the lip and pulled herself up with just her upper body strength then braced herself in the chute and offered a hand to Oscar. Without stopping her song.

Oscar didn’t interrupt her, he had never met someone who used song for magic before. Well there were spells that were ‘chants’ but those were different then what she was doing. He grabbed her hand and she pulled him up with a heave. He grabbed the moist walls and dug his boots in.

Weiss song changed and Oscar could feel hand holds forming in the wall. Back to back they climbed Weiss’s song grew smooth and eerie almost a lullaby. Oscar grew really sick of the smell and feel of the fat and muscle forced out of shape. By the time they reached the top he was ready to kill something.

In response to Weiss’s song the chute opened and they finally had a breath of ‘fresh’ air. Weiss crawled out first then pulled Oscar out of the hole. He looked around the room, it looked like a surgery room out of hell. “So what do we do? Look for everyone else or Ozpin?”

Weiss pulled out her Scroll and hoped James had remembered to turn it to vibrate. Sure enough his voice was hushed. “We are just getting in now. Where are you?”

“No idea, some sort of torture chamber.” Weiss got up from the ground and reached into a pocket. _Pulling out_ a clean white cloth she started to mop down her face and then the rest of her.

“This _is_ a Cathedral of Flesh. That doesn’t really help.” Qrow groused having grabbed the phone.

“Can you sniff us out?” Weiss asked.

“Hell no, I can’t smell anything other than blood. How did Ozpin stand it?” Qrow asked.

“Not a clue. Oscar and I will start exploring. Hopefully we’ll find something to help us orientate ourselves.” Weiss finished cleaning herself then returned to cloth to her pocket then _pulled out_ another one and gave it to Oscar to clean himself with. The teenager grabbed it like a desperate man.

“Leave your Scroll on.” James said.

“Talk to you when we get something to work with.” Weiss tucked her Scroll into her pocket. “Feeling better?”

Oscar had cleaned his face and all his other crucial bits. “As best as I can.”

“Then let's get going.”

 

* * *

 

Qrow, James and Jaune took point, Ruby was in the middle with Pyrrha beside her while the Xiao-Longs brought up the rear. Ruby clutched her spear to her chest, everyone but Qrow had already emptied their stomachs shortly after the smell of the place hit them. The Garou had mostly stripped only in boxers, with a belt for Harbinger and shifted over into his Glabro form. It made him bigger with many of the changes that would fully form when he moved over into his Crinos already present. He was growling softly, his eyes flicking around.

The red eyed man was leery of the lack of resistance they had met so far. He was following Ozpin’s scent as best he could, only to be stuck with the overwhelming scent of Ruby ... the scent of Ruby’s blood. He broke away from the group and walked to the corner of a wall and knelt sniffing the ground. It was covered in well over a liter of flesh blood. “This must be where the Tremere took Ozpin down. It’s Ruby’s blood.”

“Can you smell him out?” Ruby asked, worried for Oz.

Qrow sniffed around, lowering his body further to the ground. “Yeah, something dragged him.” His ears twitched and he pressed a finger to his lips. “Something in the next room.” Keeping crouched he slinked forward, disturbing everyone but Tai with how easily he moved like a wolf even in this partly formed shape.

He stood fluidly up and strode into the great chamber. It was just a grotesque as last time but this time the flesh crafted woman looked instant open them. The Malkavian side was turned toward them, it lifted it’s arms in jerking motions and cried out. “I MUST BE BEAUTIFUL!”

Then it SCREAMED the shock waves were visible in the as it sang out it’s scream. Everyone’s hands flew to their ears and Qrow’s bled, he was forced back into his human shape. The monster caste off this skirt of flesh and stood, massive towering at least fifteen feet tall. A great black spider head with covered in white Grimm bone, was revealed under the two vampires hips replacing their legs. It’s glowing nine red eyes, shifted around looking everywhere at once. It’s maw opened in four sections splitting open to reveal row upon row of teeth. It reared back and four of it’s six legs, they were a twisted mix of wolf and spider. The last two were thick like gorilla arms with human shaped hands. It’s back also appeared to be a spiders behind all made of black Grimm. The Malkavian screamed again leaping forward, smashing the table to bits as it raced towards them at a call. “I MUST BE BEAUTIFUL, I MUST BE BEAUTIFUL!”

“SCATTER!” Tai yelled, grabbing Ruby and dashing to the left with Yang.

James whipped out his gun and started firing, running to the right. Though it didn’t even seem to notice the bullets.

Pyrrha looked over to Qrow who was still holding his ears. She pulled out her sword out her sword and shield, standing her ground. Jaune formed up beside her, his own weapons at the ready. The monsters bared down on them raising two of its arms to SMASH down on their shields. Even with their Aura’s up, Jaune had to call upon his Fortitude Discipline to keep his arms from giving out. “I MUST BE BEAUTIFUL, I MUST BE BEAUTIFUL!” The Malkavian torso screamed pounding on the shields in a clumsy rhythm, like a child having a temper tantrum.

“Qrow Get up!” Pyrrha yelled through the pounding on her shield.

Qrow shook his head his Aura healing his ears. He staggered to his feet and took several steps back. “Hold it for a second longer!” He called on his wolf and _RIPPED_ his way straight into his Crinos. He hallowed in pain as his limbs changed faster than his skin. Fur growing before skin had fully formed. He grabbed Harbinger as he changed and as soon as it was through he leapt into the air and drove his blade into the Grimm monsters head.

It grabbed him and tossed the massive werewolf aside. The Malkavian grabbed Harbinger by the blade and ripped it out of itself, then dropped it. “I MUST BE BEAUTIFUL!” It took a deep breath, it’s whole body expanded and it screamed again with concussive force directed solely on Qrow.

His Aura did not help, he covered his ears and cowered. Pyrrha looked to Jaune who nodded and crouched raising his shield above his head. Pyrrha jump upon it and Jaune tossed her up into the air. She jabbed at the Malkavian with her spear and it lifted it’s arms to shield it’s face. Pyrrha landed on the top of the spider head and raced around the back.

The second vampire behind the Malkavian stirred in a series of violent twitches with the sound of bone grinding on bone. It was male, with it’s mouth sew shut big baby blue eyes stared out at her. Then it raised a hand and blasted her with a Discipline, sending her flying off of it’s body. Pyrrha felt the Discipline seek her blood but her Aura projected her.

Jaune ran straight for the Grimm, the spider head opened it’s maw with a shrill scream. Jaune dropped to the ground sliding under it intent on stabbing it’s belly. Only as he slid the Grimm rose higher on it’s legs and it’s belly opened like a zipper. White Grimm bone lined the sides as human arms reached down from around the sides, the middle of it was one gaping maw of gnashing teeth, human and animal alike. Jaune couldn’t keep in the scream as the Grimm descended.

James dove for the Grimm, rolling onto his back and catching the Grimm with all his limbs. “GO, GO!” He grunted as he held it up, the arms pulling at him.

Jaune raced out from under only to turn on his heel and cut at the arms grabbing James with Pyrrha.

The Xiao-Longs entered the fray, Taiyang raced through the hall leaping into the air. Distracted the Grimm turned away from three Huntsmen. It screamed again the force knocking Tai from the air, Yang came in dodging and weaving her way through the stalactites. Firing from her Ember Celica, the shots had negligible effect though. The Grimm dropped to all six legs again and raced towards Taiyang like a large centipede. It rose again on its hind legs reaching out to grab Tai.

Only for Qrow to hit it.

It staggered to the side as several hundred pounds of muscle smashed into it with the force of a freight train. The torsos of the vampires twisted with crunching sounds so the Malkavian was facing him again. It opened its mouth to scream.

Pyrrha and James opened fire together, filling it’s mouth full of bullets. The second vampire woke again, it lifted its hands and blood poured out of the monsters skin. Red human blood, it coagulated into a thick shield that the bullets _bounced_ off of. Qrow backed away and covered his ears as the Malkavian screamed again.

Ruby watched from behind a stalagmite, her father had told her to stay put and she wasn’t going to disobey. She watched pain warp Qrow’s lupine features the whole room groaned in pain as the concussive power of the scream affected everything. She didn’t know any magic for this, she wasn’t trained to fight near enough to be helpful. Tears collected in her eyes, _what use is there being in a Silver Eyed Warrior when I can’t help?_

The Grimm twisted around the torso’s moving with it, the monster pounced on Qrow. It’s spider mouth opening wide. Thick fangs slide out from the mandibles and it bit down. Qrow raised his arms to protected his chest, everyone could see his Aura glow red as the teeth cut into them. Yang bolted forward just as Qrow’s Aura gave under the enormous pressure exerted by the mandibles. The Malkavian watched him with glee as the fangs jabbed forward piercing deep into Qrow’s chest.

Yang jumped blasting down shots upon it’s back. The second vampire twisted around to look at her, it flicked it’s hands out Discipline after Discipline in the form of red ords struck Yang. The blood shield twisted and turned becoming acidic. Yang stumbled back falling off of the monsters back.

“Yang!” Tai ran forward, as the Grimm turned and brought it’s fists down on the huntress. Everyone else save Ruby was already in movement. But they were all much to slow, it pummeled down on Yang. She rolled out of the way as her Aura started to fail, rising to her feet. She punched out at the Grimm arm and it made a satisfying _crunch._

The Malkavian screamed and the torso’s turned so the second vampire was facing Yang. It’s blood shield had failed but it raised it hands - Yang jumped back into it facing down it’s back to punch the vampire. It let her get within range, her right fist flew. Then all Yang knew was pain.

“YANG!” Taiyang screamed blasting forward and catching her as she fell from the Grimm’s back. Red quickly stained his clothes as blood gushed from the stump of her right arm. Tears collected in his eyes. “Pyrrha why don’t you just barbecue this bitch!”

At the word barbecue the Grimm rounded on Pyrrha and charged. Pyrrha raced away jumping over bloody table bits. As the fireballs flew from her fingertips, the Malkavian paused and gave it’s a hug. Black Grimm icor raced up from the body to coat the vampires protecting them from the fire.

“It’s very intelligent.” James said running with Jaune to strike at it’s back legs.

The spider rounded on them, just as Oscar and Weiss burst into the great hall. Oscar saw the monster and clapped his hands together then dropped to the ground. Stone ruptured from under the Grimm in massive pillars, bursting up straight into it’s belly. Weiss pulled out her sword and flicked her fingers white speed glyphs forming under her feet as she blasted into the fray. She stabbed at the Grimm, blasting around it upon her white glyphs.

“That is quite of enough of that.” The voice was grating.

Oscar’s summoned rock crumbled the whole hall groaned as what had been damaged pulled itself back together. Weiss landed and saw Yang she raced over and started humming.

Everyone else looked to the end of the hall. The Archbishop stood in the middle of the hall, with the Tremere that had knocked Ozpin flat beside him. To his left was a horrible flesh crafted monster with the arms of a spider, it’s lower half was distorted muscles mimicking a snakes body. It’s torso was split down the middle and it’s mouth was split her chin.

Within her was Ozpin, his body was completely covered by the monsters torso, it’s lips were wrapped around his cheeks and jaw in a perverted form of kiss. It held him almost loving inside of it.

“Come my dears.” The Archbishop said and the Grimm monster raced to his side. He addressed the group. “Where are you hiding the Silver Eyed Warrior?” He was met with silence and he sighed, he lifted a hand elegantly. “This one is your friend yes? I will trade him for her.”

Ruby lurched to her feet but Tai glared at her and she dropped back down. Pyrrha and Jaune traded a long look and Pyrrha stepped forward. “I am the Silver Eyed Warrior. Let my friend go and I will come to you willingly.”

Pyrrha looked over at Ozpin as she walked, she knew what she was doing. She knew that Ozpin would probably frenzy as soon as he hit the ground.

“You’re eyes are not silver.”

“I wear contacts.” She stopped well away from the Archbishop, she dearly hoped he didn’t know what Ruby smelled like.

Thankfully neither vampire could smell her through the scents of all the other freshly spilt blood. With another wave of his hand the flesh crafted monster, slowly opened it’s torso from the bottom up, it pulled Ozpin out of it and drew back from the ‘kiss’ they could see it’s long tongue and been down Oz’s throat and no one really wanted to think about how much further it had gone. Ozpin dropped to the ground and crumpled a whimper escaping him. His clothes were in tatters, his body covered in bites as if hundreds of rats had been nibbling on him. He hugged at his insides before in his starved state he unlike the other well fed vampires smelled Pyrrha.

Pyrrha braced herself and closed her eyes when she saw Oz fall head over heels into frenzy. His teeth at her neck wasn’t even a unwelcome sensation, he bit down harder then Jaune ever did and sucked ever harder in his desperation. James moved to stop Oz but Jaune raised a arm stopping him.

The Archbishop watched on amused, he planned on Embracing the Silver Eyed Warrior so he did not care if Ozpin drained her of her blood.

Pyrrha felt that familiar fire in her heart as Oz took the last drops of her blood. Ozpin drew away from her neck sanity returning to his eyes. Pyrrha saw his look of horror and despair and smiled. “Go. Protect them for me.”

Ozpin backed away and nodded, he ran down the hall to the rest of them. “We should go, respect her wishes.”

James and Weiss were surprised when, Tai, Oscar and Jaune all nodded. “Qrow needs help. Don't forget Harbinger.” Tai said picking Yang up, Weiss was still humming the blood from Yangs arm was slow and sluggish.

Ozpin grabbed Harbinger from the floor as he walked over to Qrow, the huge Garou still lay where the Grimm had bit him. He labored for breath as Ozpin knelt beside him and reached out putting a hand on the fur covered chest. The Archbishop was right, he had no gift for healing others, still he reached out with his Obeah Discipline and looked for the poison. He found it quickly, and tried to stop it. Pyrrha’s blood coiled around his fingers and he changed it into healing energy and poured it into Qrow.

The red eyed man groaned and reverted to human, his blood pooling around him. He blinked up at Oz, his vision slowing coming back into focus. “Oh, it's you.”

“We need to leave, can you stand?” Ozpin asked, ignoring Qrows tone.

Qrow tried to sit up but his muscles were in shock, Ozpin helped pulling him to his feet. Qrow whined in pain and didn't turn down the help. The group walked for the exist, Ruby only running over to join them when she was sure the vampires were still focused on Pyrrha.

As soon as they were past the doorway. Jaune said. “We need to run, she won't be able to hold it back much longer.”

 

* * *

 

“Come to be then, be Embraced.” The Archbishop said extending his arms to her.

“No.” Pyrrha said and let her fire out. She burned and tossed her arms open wide fire blasting out of her in waves. “I am a phoenix, burn in the fire of my rebirth.”

 

* * *

 

The group only just hit the road as the Keep of the fort exploded in fire. They looked up at it and it was Weiss that spoke. “We all need to leave, this is a serious breach of the Masquerade. Camarilla and Sabbat will be crawling all over this place.”

“Where can we even go?” Ruby asked, they had come here for a place to hide.

Taiyang looked at Qrow, leaning on Ozpin bleeding from to nasty bites on his chest barely lucid. He looked to Yang, Weiss was bandaging the stump of his daughter’s arm, he could think of only one place they could go. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his Scroll, it took him a minute to find her number. It rang several times before picking up. “What?” The word was snapped.

“Your brother is dying of blood loss and poison, your daughter just lost her arm, Ruby is here with me as well. We're at Fort Verdant and just broke the Masquerade. Raven we need your help.” Tai listed each thing calmly.

There was silence on the call for several long seconds. “Why should I care?”

“We're your family.”

Silence again, then a long suffering sigh. “Get out of the fort, I'll come get you.” Tai could feel her shaking her head. “Family only showing up when they need something.” Raven ended the call.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you too: darkvampirekisses and Emiliano for your comments.


	11. Spoilt Kindred

    The trees flew by as the heavy truck bounced along the road. Ruby shivered curling up as Qrow lay beside her in his human form with a sheet over him, he wheezed with every slow labored breath. Ozpin was curled into a ball and hugging himself his eyes wide and unfocused. The pool of blood was steadily growing under Qrow.

    Weiss pulled herself away from her husband and put her hands on Qrow’s chest and started to hum. She was tired but she tried to focus on encouraging the poison out of the Garou. Her actions startled Ozpin into motion, he moved sluggishly. The others in the back of the truck watched Oz’s hands shake. He bent over Qrow and licked over a small cut, it healed. Weiss sat back exhausted but didn’t stop Oz as he moved from one cut to another licking till they healed.

    Ozpin looked down at the fang marks, he couldn’t steady his hands, didn’t even try as he picked up the bleeding limb. He sealed his lips over one of the larger punctures and started to suck, he could taste the poison mixing with his blood. He drew back and spat the blood away he went back to licking. Qrow groaned in pain and Oz lifted dull eyes to look at Qrow who reached out and put a hand on Qrow’s chest.

    Weiss watched blood well up from Oz’s skin and sink into Qrow. She could feel the magic of the Obeah Discipline as Qrow fell asleep again, his pain soothed by the Discipline. Ozpin returned to drawing out poison and healing the Garou. Lick after lick.

    Ruby could only watch as Oz worked, his hands continued to shake and his eyes were dull. Feeding on Pyrrha had healed his body, but his eyes were the dullest she’s ever seen and he couldn’t stop shaking. Just what had that monster done to him? She shifted and crawled around Qrow and reached out putting a hand on his shoulder. “Oz? Are you okay?”

    Oz looked over to her, his eyes slowly widening. She was completely unprepared when red started to pool in his eyes and he _cried._  Everyone stared shocked as the vampire cried red streaming down his face. Oz curled over and covered his face with his hands. Ruby moved over and hugged him, petting through his hair.

    Jaune and Oscar sat curled together, they watched the scene silently. They weren’t angry with Ozpin, Pyrrha had made her choice and she’d be back. She’d probably be in better shape then he was right now. Oz didn’t need to breathe so there was no coughing but he did jerk on occasion, like his body wanted to cough and sniffle but couldn’t.

    Taiyang looked out through the back window as he sat up front beside Raven who was driving. He was surprised by the vampire’s state. The _thing_ that had been holding him, well that had been disturbing and to be a creature without an off switch like fainting. Tai didn’t even want to imagine what it had been like for Ozpin. He glanced away to look at the dash clock. “We’ll need to stop before dawn. Ozpin needs a dark place and we all need sleep.”

    Raven looked back and scoffed. “Yeah sure whatever. We’ll set camp at the next clearing. Dig a hole for the leach.”

    Ozpin pulled away from Ruby and looked down at the blood on his hands, then back to Qrow. He set his hands on Qrow and scowled pulling on his Obeah Discipline again, he really did need to get better at this. A few more of Qrow’s cuts closed using up yet more of Pyrrha’s blood. He bowed his head, he was as tired as a vampire could be and he ached all over.

    Ruby watched Oz’s shoulders sag. How low his eyes were, like he was tired. She reached out and pulled him away from Qrow. “Take a break.” She sat down and pulled him so his head landed in her lap. Ozpin didn’t think he’d sleep but as soon as he settled his eyes slid shut and he slept.

 

* * *

 

    A whine woke Oz with a start, he sat up slowly and found that all but him and Qrow had left the truck. He pushed himself up, he felt hungry and _tired._  Ozpin blinked once and put a hand on his temple, since when could he feel tired? Qrow whined again and Oz reached out once again calling on his Obeah Discipline.

    Qrow opened his eyes. “Don’t put me to sleep again.”

    Oz nodded and touched him, taking away the pain again. Qrow blinked again and said. “You don’t look so good.”

    “You’re a fine one to talk.” Ozpin looked out to find everyone else had set up camp.

Taiyang walked over seeing the two had woken. “Help me get Qrow to the tent and Oscar dug a hole for you Oz.”

Oz curled his lip at the prospect of having to sleep in a hole but it was better than burning to death. Qrow tried to sit up but neither of his arms were anywhere near healed. Sweat gathered on his brow but Oz moved then wrapped an arm around Qrow’s back. “Don’t. I worked on removing the poison but I don’t think I got all of it.”

Tai reached up and helped Ozpin get Qrow out of the truck bed. The Garou found that he couldn’t even help himself stand. His body having stopped was not going to get moving again in a hurry. Raven looked over as her brother started to bleed again. “Good, you’re awake, I want a full report on this monster.”

Qrow looked up at her. “It was Grimm with two vampires merged in. My guess is a Malkavian and a Treme-.”

“Stop Qrow. I’ll tell her later.” Taiyang pulled and Ozpin helped him move.

“I asked Qrow.” Raven growled.

Tai stopped and glared at her. “Fuck off Raven. And don’t you say a word Qrow.” He and Ozpin helped Qrow away and to the main tent, he would need to be watched for the next twenty four hours to ensure the poison wouldn’t steal him from them. The fact that his twin was demanding a report while he all but hung between Ozpin and himself, weak and injured just served to remind him what a bitch she would always be.

Weiss and Ruby were already in the tent, ready with hot water and bandages. Tai and Ozpin laid Qrow down and he let out a relieved sigh. “Oscar has made a place for you outside, we’ll wake you though if we need you.”

Ozpin nodded once and left, hunger gnawed at his belly. Aches filled his body, he glanced around and saw Jaune. He stood alone, against one of the trees with a look of sorrow on his face. The fact that he had been separated from Pyrrha was his fault and he couldn’t think what to do to help the young Kindred “Jaune.” He walked quickly over to the other vampire. “I… need to apologize.”

Jaune just raised a hand for him to stop. “It’s okay Ozpin, Pyrrha will be back, she knew what she was doing.”

Ozpin pursed his lips and rubbed at his stomach. “Something to do with her being a phoenix?”

“Yeah, Oscar and I will summon her tomorrow. You hungry?” Jaune asked.

“Yeah and… hurting. It’s weird, I’m used to pain when something is broken but Pyrrha’s blood healed me. There shouldn’t be anything wrong with me.” Ozpin said.

Jaune rubbed the back of his head. “I get that all the time. I thought it was just a Thin Blood thing.”

“Maybe it’s because you feed on a phoenix. I feel strange when I feed from Ruby as well. Both are magical, maybe there is a further effect on us Kindred. When I drank from Qrow even a few drops made my inner Beast rise up unlike anything I’ve felt, short of a full blown Frenzy.” Ozpin’s brows knitted together.

“I’ve never Frenzy’d but I’ll ask Raven or Qrow for a drink tomorrow. Maybe we can test your theory.” Jaune grimace and shook his head. “Errr maybe not Raven, she kinda scares me.” He said and gestured behind the main tent. “Oscar made us a coffin.”

Ozpin only nodded and followed Jaune back and found the stone coffin. It was half buried into the ground and big enough for both him and Jaune. Oz looked his clothes over and decided finding out who had grabbed his bag would be a task for tomorrow. He and Jaune climbed into the coffin and pulled the heavy lid over them. It settled with a muted boom.

 

* * *

 

_The long tensile tongue slid down his throat, it was sharp and twisting. Teeth sank into his flesh, that tongue twisted in his insides. Oz could only stare into those eyes, as she started to eat him from the inside out._

Ozpin woke with a scream, seeing only darkness he lashed out, the lid of the coffin blasting apart as he hit and he scrambled up only to get struck with bright direct sunlight. He shrieked in his panic addled mind and tried to fall back, retreating and hitting the back of the coffin. The smell of burning flesh woke Jaune who saw what was happening and grabbed Oz by the shoulder. He fought to pull him back down into the coffin, back in the shadows where the sun no longer burned him, but ash was still falling from his blistering skin.

Jaune pulled off his cloak and wrapped up Oz up in it, careful to avoid the sunlight he shouted through the opening. “RUBY OSCAR!” He tried to grab Oz to keep him from going out into the sun again as the other vampire cried and twisted in his arms.

Ruby burst out of the main tent while Oscar took a bit longer to show. He came with a bit of tumble out of his tent, seeing the trashed coffin he clapped his hands and slammed them into the ground. Stone walls raised up out of the ground in a triangle shape large enough that Oz would have been able to stand with only one opening in the walls and it faced away from the setting sun.

Ozpin shoved the cloak away and kicked Jaune, backing up into the corner of the coffin and curling up into a ball. His skin flaking as it still smoldered. Ruby slowly approached dropping into the coffin with them. “What happened?”

“Panic attack. Though I thought he was in torpor, I didn’t even know vampires could have panic attacks.” Jaune said softly.

Ruby slowly approached, the burn in Oz’s skin made it look like he was burning from the inside out. “Oz.” She watched as his tall form curled into a ball, shaking and smoking. Ruby licked her lips and tried to think of what to say. “We’re most of a day away from the fort. It’s about six in the evening. Try to breath, smell. We are in the forest far from fort, Pyrrha burned it out remember?” The stone grit under her shoes as she took another step closer.

Oz shivered his brown eyes staring into the rock wall. A breeze blew through the opening carrying the scent of forest, the ash from the fire the living people had used to cook breakfast and Ruby. His eyes glanced over to her, traveling up and down her body. She was only wearing sleepwear, her hair down. The sight of her, it helped centre himself though thoughts failed to form as pain started to take over. Every inch of his body wanted to curl into something small and tight, his lengthy nails dug into the soft skin of his palm as he wound tighter and tighter. Oz kept his eyes trained on Ruby as something deep inside him began to roar like a crashing wave or thunder.

Ruby slipped closer, her feet on either side of Oz curled up legs as he lifted his hands into his hair, she could see him struggle and cupped his hands with her own. She could feel the bone and ash that used to be his skin till the sun kissed it. “Jaune? Oscar? Can the two of you give us a moment?”

“Are you sure Ruby?” Jaune got up slowly and as non threatening as possible, he didn’t want to leave the silver eyes alone with Oz but it was clear he needed space. Seeing her nod he climbed out of the hole. Oscar keeping his spell active stepped back towards the tent taking Jaune with him.

Ruby heard their footsteps fade and turned back to the shivering vampire in front of her. She lowered her voice until it was a near whisper. “Ozpin, hear my voice, listen to it. Focus more on the sound of my voice then the words, hear me.” Ruby tried to recall all the times she when her dad had attacks like these, especially after her mom died. Yang was always so good at helping him through them, all she had to do was try to channel that. Without realizing it the sounds of the camp behind her fell away as she focused on Oz. “We are safe here, can you hear the birds singing? They sound so much more different in the day then at night. When was the last time you heard them, do you remember?” Wetting her lips she moved in closer, Oz’s body had gone mostly still. “It’s like they sing a different song every day, listen to them.” Curling her hands over his ears Ruby leaned her head against his just quietly humming a tune with the birds.

Oz could feel the vibrations of her humming through his shivers, the sound of her quiet breaths as she hummed. Bird song reached his ears, the twittering noise hardly resembled any sort of song but Ruby’s muted voice was resounding inside his mind. This close he could smell her earthly rose scent, morning dew and floral, it was sweet. Sweet …

Licking his lips he hardly noticed when the pounding in his head rose as he bared his fangs. His eyes popped open suddenly, seeing Ruby so close, he could see her flawless pale skin, pale pink lips moved with each sound. His throat went dry when his eyes dropped to her slender neck, he could see her pulse beating there, feel it like the blood rushing through her.

Ruby felt the difference and stilled, her humming stopped just as a smooth wet tongue licked at the base of her neck. “Oz?” Something sharp grazed over her neck right as she felt Ozpin’s fangs puncture through her skin. “O-!” It was different from what he normally did, only using his upper canines. This time she could feel the pressure of his bite, how easily he could rip her throat open. He closed his mouth, drawing two huge cuts then bit again sealing his lips over it and drinking her down.

The Silver Eyed Warrior covered her mouth with her other hand. Trying to keep any squeaks she made silent as not to alert the local Garou. It didn’t feel good like before, she closed her eyes and let herself be limp. Oz’s arms came up around her and held in her a steel grip.

The Frenzy faded as Ozpin drank his fill, Ruby expected him to stop. When he didn’t she called on her Aura and hit his shoulder. Only for Oz to groan in pleasure as her blood resumed to flow more freeing with the healing of her Aura. His body only hurt more even as the sun damage healed, the panic of before had made it felt like his heart pounded in his chest. His chest ached, as his heart gave one slow beat and then another. The pain grew more consuming and Oz drank all the faster, his instincts so used to feed healing.

Ruby tried to call out, but she couldn’t find her voice. Jaune looked into the ready made cave, seeing Ruby’s state he reached out and grabbed Oz’s shoulder. “Hey enough!”

Ozpin flung his arm out it connected with Jaune’s chest and sent him flying. It returned to cradling Ruby and he barely noticed her heart slowing down. It was only Raven ripping him off of Ruby that put a stop to it. Ruby suddenly very weak fell limply to the ground her Aura quickly healing her neck.

She picked herself and looked at Ozpin, his cheeks pinked and completely healed body. “Leave him be.” Ruby put a hand on her neck the area still hurt.

Meanwhile Ozpin was completely ignoring Raven. His mind now finally clear of panic and Frenzy was being clawed away by guilt. It turned him inside out looking at Ruby’s usually lily white skin now pasty and ashen, blood trickled down her neck from his punctures and he wished he could clean it away. His chest heaved up and down, even as his body still hurt. He didn’t understand and it took him a moment to realise he was… out of breath. That realization only made his breath quicken even more as he tried to understand, a hand flew to his own neck. Pressing two fingers to his pulse point.

Silence….. Thump…. Thump…. Thump. Ozpin’s eyes widened, what on Remnant… His gaze flew back to Ruby. If she hadn’t had Aura he would have probably killed her. Yet… she was, had. Oz drew his legs up and stuck his head between his knees. _Oh Gods, Oh Gods, Oh Gods, Oh Gods._ Panic rose again, just what was going on? He started to hyperventilate.

Ruby pushed herself to her feet and shoved Raven away. Though it only worked on making her take a step back. “Oz, calm down. What’s wrong?”

He snatched her hand and put it on his neck, causing Raven to pull her out sword in the same action holding it close to his skin. It took Ruby a minute to understand, but then she felt it that slow labored thump. So very much slower than a humans. “You’re not normal, it’s slow. Are you sure you need to breathe?”

Ozpin forced himself to stop and within twenty seconds he had to take another gulp of air. “Yes.”

Taiyang shoved his way into the cave. “What is going on?!”

“Oz’s heart is beating.” Ruby said, still measuring his pulse.

Jaune spoke up from the other side of the cave, where he had been kicked away. “Ruby kicked me out before Oz started to feed. When I checked in it seemed like he was taking too much so I tried to stop him.”

Raven furious that the Silver eyes had been put into a mortally dangerous situation put her sword to Oz’s neck. “Give me one good reason not to kill you. You almost killed her!”

Ozpin looked up at her, could he be easily killed now? “I-.”

“Qrow.” Ruby responded. “Oz is a Salubri vampire, a healer. He’s been healing Qrow for the whole trip if you kill him you kill your own twin.”

That made Raven slowly lower her blade though she didn’t sheath it. While finding a replacement to fill Qrow’s role would be easy. Qrow was her twin and as powerful as she was. He was the best candidate for her plans. She growled lowly. “Fine! You get to live, for now but Tai, if this blood sucker you’ve brought hurts any of my people I will not hesitate to kill it.” She finally sheathed her blade and strode off. “Since its up put it to work!”

Ozpin slowly stood leaning on the wall, he did feel very strange. Jaune stood in the weakening light and while it made him tired, it wasn’t deadly. Ozpin walked and poked just his hand out into the sunlight. There was no instant burn but his skin did start to smolder after a moment, unlike Jaune. He snatched his hand back and looked over to the tent Qrow was in. “If you could open the door to the tent, I’ll bolt it.”

“Right.” Jaune moved and did as asked.

Oz bolted a grand total of seven steps though direct sunlight and was only smoldering rather then turned to ash when he entered the heavy brown tent. He stopped burning at all, which was odd but decidedly would return to later. He looked down to find Qrow sweating, fluttering in and out of consciousnesses. He quickly stepped over the small army of backpacks his own among them. Weiss was changing a bandage. “How long as he been like this?”

“About twelve hours. The fever started shortly after you went to sleep. I’ve been trying but I’m not much of a healer and his flesh fights my every song. I think it’s the poison, maybe Grimm in nature.” Weiss said.

Oz sat down and put a hand on Qrow’s head measuring his temperature. He could feel the poison through his Obeah Discipline but was not near skilled enough to directly combat it. The Salubri focused again using his blood reserves and the Discipline to set about healing Qrow. Now with a clear mind he focused first on Qrow’s chest healing the large holes from the Grimm’s fangs. Then turning his attention inward trying to heal the tissue being damaged by the poison.

Ruby found it every unsettling watching blood wave and dance over Ozpin’s hands as he worked but Qrow did heal. Weiss mopped down the areas as Oz worked, cleaning away old blood and sweat.

Ozpin found the aches and pains in his body started to fade as he worked. He eventually stopped before using all the of the blood he drank from Ruby. Oz reached up and pressed a couple of fingers to his neck and couldn’t find his pulse. He moved his hand to his chest but his heart was still and cold again. He sighed and guessed that life would only come when he was full of Ruby’s blood. He looked up to Ruby his gaze graviting to her neck. How many times had he fed on her now?

Three. Twice at the inns and this would be the third. Was she enthralled to him now? Worry twisted in him, he was dead meat. “Ruby how are you?”

“Fine. Why?” Ruby asked surprised by Oz’s question.

“You don’t feel any different than normal? If I order you to come here, would you?” Ozpin asked.

“No~.” Ruby cocked her head. “Something up?”

“I’m just trying to figure out if you are thralled and it doesn’t seem like it.” Ozpin looked back to Qrow. “At least the fever is down.”

“Thank you. It’s been very frustrating trying to heal him.” Weiss put her hand on Qrow’s head and did find the fever had dropped to much more natural levels. “Do you think his body will burn out the poison?”

Ozpin shrugged. “I am not knowledgeable on Garou biology. There is less in him then when I went to… sleep. I think he is combating it on his own. I will just have to hold him together till he wins.” He rubbed at his eyes. “It’s strange being up in the day time.”

“Yeah how is it that you aren’t falling over with the need for torpor?” Weiss asked.

“I’m extremely skilled at the Discipline of Fortitude, an aspect of that is being able to function in the day time. So long as I don’t end up in the sun.” Oz yawned and it made both girls smile. “That said, I think I might rest for a bit.” He laid down where he sat beside Qrow and tried to rest without going into torpor.

Meanwhile outside Jaune had approached Raven to test the theory of his and Ozpin’s. It was understandably not going well.

The flap to the tent swiped open as the female twin flew inside. “You want to WHAT!?” The sound of Raven’s voice bellowed through the tent as its occupants turned to Jaune who was requesting to feed off the Bandit chief.

“I’m not asking to actually feed on you, when Qrow allowed Ozpin to drink from him he stated his inner Beast went on a rampage, or tried to. I just want to rule out if Garou blood is non-compatible.” Jaune skipped over to the tent flap to observe the sun finally start sinking behind the tree line. “I know it is a lot to ask but it’s worth checking and who knows maybe the Garou’s blood is too strong for us ‘lowly leeches’ to drink.” He appealed to the Garou’s ego and pride.

Raven took a few moments to think about it, it would be beneficial to know that her people would be moderately safe from being fed on. She was also just a little too intrigued by the Kindred’s ‘inner beasts’ and wanted to see up close what it was like. The kid acted much more like a Thin Blood rather then a full vampire, meaning he was weak and more human like then other Kindred. Raven sighed and removed her glove and knife. “Just a few drops, any more and I’ll not hesitate to turn this knife on you. Got it?”

Jaune watched the older woman brandish the blade in her hand and make a small cut over her index finger. Almost immediately it a drop of crimson welled up from the cut and she offered it to him.

Jaune gratefully lowered his head to catch the drop, the taste and scent being absorbed into his body. To everyone in the tent Jaune suddenly made a squeaking noise, his eyes popping open as he threw his head away from the Branwen woman. “Oh My WORD! That is DISGUSTING!”

“Eh?!” Raven watched as the young Kindred made a show of himself, he stumbled several steps away spitting and hacking like he was trying to be sick. Her face went bright red with embarrassment when he literally pinched his tongue and started wiping it with a hand.

“Gross gross gross gross. What the hell was that? It didn’t even taste like blood but mud and sewage and wet dog! YUCK!” Jaune almost danced around the tent trying to get away from the awful taste in his mouth and heaved again. If there was any stirring of his inner Beast it was lost to his ridiculous reaction from drinking Raven’s blood.

Ozpin couldn’t help it, something bubbled in his chest and his straight face wrinkled as he forced back a chuckle. The others had less control, Weiss’s shoulders shook with smothered giggles while Ruby openly pointed at Jaune and laughed, one hand cradling her side as she lost herself to the laughter. Even Qrow who was still unconscious had the tiniest smile printed on his otherwise stern face.

Raven however only got redder and redder and just as angry as she watched the ridiculous boy dance around. How dare he! “What a child!” With that she stormed out of the tent, red all the way up to her ears.

Jaune grabbed his canteen and poured water over his mouth to wash the taste from him before he registered the growing ripples of laughter in the tent. Everyone was now openly laughing at him and he grinned sheepishly. “I guess I must be a bit spoilt.”

Ozpin got up and walked over and patted the youngsters head. “Well you’ve been feeding on phoenix blood since your Embrace. Wait till you start feeding from rats and drug addicts though ‘that’ reaction,” He pointed to the entrance of the tent where Raven had stormed off too. “May have been a bit much and not to mention incredibly rude. Did you at least feel anything? Or did you woos out too soon?”

“Yeah a little, like I said I have never Frenzy’d but I did feel something stir.” Jaune said.

“You should try Ruby and see if she tastes different to you.” Ozpin said. “She’s the best that I’ve ever had.”

Ruby sighed and got up slowly. “Fine, just a little bit though.” She offered Jaune her wrist.

Jaune walked over and very carefully cut her wrist with a fang and sealed his lips over the cut. He purred at the Silver Eyed Warrior’s blood, it was just as good as Pyrrha’s blood. It was different however, it didn’t make him feel as warm. It did still taste of magic, like drinking from a sparkling pool of water, drenched with magic and something pure. He sucked a little harder and Ruby yelped. “Hey!”

It was Oz who moved and shoved Jaune away. “She said only a little fledgling.”

Jaune who was flat on his ass licked his lips. “Sorry, it’s good though. As good as Pyrrha but different.”

Ruby healed her wrist with a flare of Aura. “Well I am NOT supporting two vampires. So you’ll just have to wait till Pyrrha comes back.”

Jaune couldn’t keep the pout off his lips. “But that won’t be for ages yet!”

“Till we get to a big enough fire won’t be ages Jaune.” Oscar crossed his arms and fought down a smile.

“You are defiantly spoiled.” Ozpin said and looked at the dark horizon. “We should get going, make use of the night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kry: Pffthahahaha *rolling on the floor laughing* This was too funny.  
> Ardy: So this didn’t go as I first thought it would. In other news my arm is still messed up, so updates for all stories will be at a snail's pace. I was just really craving this story. We are working on a winter special for Emerald Rose and will be working on Ripples concurrently. As I said, I hurt myself and that kinda shuffled everything. Thank you too: darkvampirekisses and Emiliano for your comments.  
> Kry: And I’m praying my shifts go back to normal so I can actually have a life outside of work. Thanks for the support and sorry about the long wait between chapters.


End file.
